<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>柯唐／The fears or the love what shall we see by HiyoChannel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237098">柯唐／The fears or the love what shall we see</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiyoChannel/pseuds/HiyoChannel'>HiyoChannel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Milking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiyoChannel/pseuds/HiyoChannel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一点短篇合集<br/>最后一篇罗唐＋柯唐，以及一点德三角</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 败足</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ABO／柯拉松（Alpha）×多弗朗明哥（Omega）／唐乱交提及<br/>非常没有贞洁观的哥哥和很有贞洁观的弟弟<br/>警告：堕胎提及</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>多弗朗明哥发情了。</p><p>在天边鱼肚泛白的时分，甜腻的信息素无缝不入地蔓延至整间垃圾处理厂。古拉迪马斯甫睁开眼，就感到如其主人性格一般呛人的信息素似要将他溺死，渗透了他的每根血管，叫他全身如战斗似的兴奋。</p><p>就算全身都被严密的防护包裹，多弗朗明哥强势的信息素也无孔不入地渗入。在浑身被少主的甜腻信息充斥的那一刻，下体就已经不敬地发硬，大脑叫嚣着被想要插入那引起事由的Omega。</p><p>古拉迪马斯规整地坐起身，从床头的柜内拿出了一小粒药丸。那是近年来由科学家研发出来的药物，能够在尽量不产生部副作用的前提下，抑制Alpha与Omeaga的生物本能，已经普及在了世界。</p><p>然而，血腥，暴力，还有——性，充分贯彻享乐主义的多弗朗明哥，在抑制剂已经得到充分完善的大航海时代，依然如抑制剂尚未出世的时代一般，享受着发情期的到来。再加之，体型如兵器一般要较常人更为庞大、情绪也比他人更加激烈的多的多弗朗明哥，应着他需要大肆消耗能量、新陈代谢快的身体，发情次数也较通常的Omega更为频繁。因而他们身为多弗朗明哥的干部，只要不是Beta，都需要常备这些药物。</p><p> </p><p>古拉迪马斯到达仓库时，托雷波尔和迪亚曼蒂已经在了，如平日一般不知讲着哪家的倒霉蛋笑话笑个不停。</p><p>“柯拉松呢？”古拉迪马斯问。</p><p>迪亚曼蒂：“去港口收钱了。”</p><p>“这种时候？”</p><p>“居然将发情的多弗一个人丢在这里，可真是坏心的弟弟，呗嘿嘿。”</p><p>古拉迪马斯没再说话。这在家族里不是什么秘密，自从少主分化为Omega开始，便是被他视为最亲密的家人的托雷波尔、匹卡、迪亚曼蒂，以及维尔戈四人陪他度过每一次发情，但是却一直未被任何人标记，致使所有人都可以闻到他发情时充满生命力的信息素。</p><p>誓要征服并破坏这个世界的多弗朗明哥是放浪形骸的女王，用身体接纳了与他最亲密的四人，身证他们是他最亲密的伙伴、以及眷属。然后少主的亲弟弟，唐吉诃德•罗西南迪回来了，浓于水的血液融为一体，不久之后便只与柯拉松一人交媾。</p><p>换言之，多弗朗明哥尤为宠爱他的弟弟，但因为是他的弟弟，所以谁也不会多说什么。</p><p>尽管多弗朗明哥的发情期与常人不太一样，但总归算是有规律可循。而柯拉松却总是在多弗朗明哥发情时恰巧去到外边。想到独自一人在房间里忍受着发情潮的煎熬，直到他回来之前，一味自己用玩具亵玩自己的多弗朗明哥，就不得不说罗西南迪的坏心。</p><p>无论是变得只与柯拉松交媾，还是柯拉松总在少主发情时外出，因为是多弗朗明哥的意思，迪亚曼蒂和托雷波尔似乎都不过分在意，在这样的情况下，仍然嘻嘻笑着。就算是吃了抑制剂，一定程度上屏蔽了感官，也仍能感受到多弗朗明哥洋溢的气息，表明着信息素的主人正处在绝伦的情潮之中。古拉迪马斯在心中叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>话题中心的多弗朗明哥，正躺在大到夸张的床上。如他们所想，他们的少主正被巨大的发情潮所吞噬。Alpha与Omega的发情期极难控制，除非用药压制，一旦降临，便有着将人化为野兽的力量，无论是多么理性的人。而在其中的Omega的发情期，自然也相当的难熬。若不用药去控制，便只能顺应其享受，否则就将与锥心刻骨的本能对战。</p><p>但多弗朗明哥并不受理性所缚，想做的事便放肆地去做。同样，贞洁观于他也不过是微尘。既然有这么大的快乐降临，他便全身心地去享受。——更何况，就算说抑制剂的副作用再小，谁也不能保证被抑制的情潮会在什么时候被引出并将主人反噬。不过这都是另外的话。</p><p>多弗朗明哥此时浑身赤裸，平时精英似的西装领带已不在他身上，唯有即使睡觉也不与他离身的太阳眼镜戴在他的脸上。那华贵的羽毛披挂被他压在身下，像是床铺一样散开在黑色的床单上。下身早已湿透，Omega的水液自发情期伊始便源源不断地被从体内分泌出来，将他温热的后穴湿得犹如蜜糖，甚至打湿了床单还有腿根。在他还随意与人共度发情期的时候，总是会被揶揄他下边的水多得像是蜂蜜，涂抹在面包上都会散发出石榴的香气。他对此当然只是置以狂笑。</p><p>他从不怀疑自己的能力。无论是出身、谋略，甚至是身为Omega的质量。他可以控制他的发情、与他交媾的Alpha，那他身为Omega本身也是出类拔萃。而现在，他正用着一般人难以企及的长度的性玩具亵弄着自己。较常人手臂还要粗的振动棒插在他巨大的体内，因为缺乏Alpha的抚慰，他只能用这样的玩具来满足自己。然而多弗朗明哥却像是毫不在乎，脸上仍是恣意至极的快乐表情，洁白的贝齿下，那猩红的舌被从大张的口中甩出，和主人一样狂乱地笑着。</p><p>如果是往日，在发情期开始的时候，便会有人愿意陪他一起经历这段历程。然而这一切都在他唯一的弟弟罗西南迪回来的时候变了。与他分离了14年的亲生弟弟，不知道经历了什么关闭了内心，就算来到他身边，也变得不再愿意与他这个哥哥交流。然而，在发现了他是怎样度过发情期之后，却破天荒地来到了他的房间。</p><p>他仍然记得当时的罗西南迪。他的弟弟来到他的房间，脸上是如往常一般的面无表情，但显然是想要和他说什么正事，却又滑稽地跌倒在他的桌前，脑袋磕在了桌角。在他去扶他的时候，面上吃痛的罗西南迪从背后抽出了一张纸。</p><p>——可以不要和他们度过发情期吗？</p><p>——我不希望多弗你这么做。</p><p>协商的条件便是罗西南迪代替他们与他共度发情期。</p><p>这事虽然遭到了其他人的调侃，但他们都是他真挚的亲眷，自然不会对他的话有什么异议。而他闹脾气的小弟弟，他也自当尽大哥的义务去满足他、宠他。但是，他的弟弟也有自己的小性格。在他每次发情期的时候，却总是要让他自己等上一阵，才肯英雄似的姗姗来迟。</p><p>而为了顺应他，多弗朗明哥便只能在他的弟弟到来之前设法填满自己。好在他对于这样的事，做起来驾轻就熟。为此，他特地亲自去挑选了不少玩具。他在情趣上是一把好手，但他的弟弟似乎并不喜欢这些。他记得当他的弟弟第一次看到他一柜子下流的玩具时，那总是沉闷的脸一瞬间有趣地惊愕。多弗朗明哥喜欢那样的表情，看起来就像是面对突如其来的暴力的人脸上会有的。不过很可惜，这表情转瞬即逝，随后便是无声的接近。伴随着柯拉松静谧的声息，响荡在他体内的电动声与水声便分外清晰。</p><p>柯拉松还没有来。硕大的振动棒填满了体内，全身的皮肤都忍不住地打颤，湿透的内里被翻搅出淫靡的水声，将整根玩具都沾得湿润腻人。多弗朗明哥一手握着玩具的根部，让它在自己的甬道内进出，带着疣状物的柱体按压着壁肉的褶皱，随着向内推压挤出肠内的水液。另一只手则按在自己健壮饱满的胸膛，双指夹弄着通红的乳尖。充分充血的性器颤巍巍地挺立在半空，房间之内满是甜到腻人的Omega香味，以及他不加遮掩的放荡呻吟。</p><p>在淫靡地气息之中，鼻尖忽然敏锐地捕捉到了一丝清冽的牛奶甜香，本就易感的身体忽然更是敏感，只是因为气味就让多弗达到了一个小高潮，呼吸凌乱。</p><p>柯拉松的脚步站定在门前。通过空气中浓郁的信息素，他明白门后，他的哥哥正在那里自慰。一早起来，他就从空气中了解到多弗的发情期就要到了。尽管在新来的人看来，他和多弗是相互处理情欲的Alpha与Omega，但实际上，他心底并不愿意和他的哥哥产生过于密切的联系。</p><p>“呋呋，柯拉松，在外边想什么呢？”</p><p>多弗朗明哥的声音自门内传来。柯拉松在心里叹了口气，认命地打开门，随即映入视界的便是多弗大张着双腿、湿透的腿间插着粉红的振动棒的下流场面。门内的信息素比门外的更要逼人，光是走进去的那一刻，他差点就要无法控制住自己，受本能驱使化为兽类。柯拉松压抑着喉间漫溢的涎液，关上门向多弗朗明哥走去。尽管并非他本愿，但就算站在敌意的立场，他的哥哥也无可否认地色情至极。只是因为Omega罂粟花的信息素、眼前见过无数次的冲击性场景，裆内的器物就已经无可抑制地彻底发硬，被裤子紧勒得难以呼吸。</p><p>腹肌流畅的汗涔涔的麦色躯体平摊在床上，金发被托在枕上，身下耀目的粉羽衬得那身子更是妖艳。脖颈、锁骨、胸膛、腹肌都覆着一层润泽的汗膜，明明外边的天气并不炎热，想来是被燥热的情欲折腾得相当煎熬。</p><p>柯拉松的胸膛浅浅地起伏着，站在床头一言不发地打量他的哥哥。多弗朗明哥也并不介意，只是将那本就大开的双腿打得更开：“帮我把玩具取出来。”</p><p>柯拉松沉默着松了松领口，双膝跪上床铺向多弗朗明哥匍去。他左手按在多弗朗明哥的腿上，右手伸向那被扩张得紧密的穴口，却错手将巨大的柱状物往内里推得更深。身体深处的洞口忽然被玩具震动，多弗朗明哥的喉中情不自禁地发出一声高亢的呻吟，腰部弓起，紧接着从本就被情欲推向高处的器物之中喷出了粘稠的精水，洒在了那汗湿的腹肌和脸颊上。</p><p>“哈哈、柯拉松……干得不错嘛。”</p><p>面对多弗朗明哥的调侃，柯拉松一瞬感到慌张，这并非他的本意。说到底，他对哥哥的玩具与情趣一点兴趣都没有，只想快点解决此事。就算内心感到窘迫，他也无法说出口，只能低着头抿着嘴，再次伸手用手指沿着被撑开的穴口捏住按摩棒，把它从多弗朗明哥的穴中拉出。伴着他牵拉的动作，身下的人不加遮掩地漏出了一串淫秽的呻吟，听得他耳上发烫。在他将堵着后穴的异物抽离，甬道内大量分泌的水液终于畅通无阻地涌出，犹如海水一般荡漾，挤出一小股水流。失去了填充着内里的异物，深红的穴口邀请着他一般翕张。</p><p>多弗朗明哥的舌尖舔着嘴角，“快点进来，我可爱的弟弟。”</p><p>明明他们是Alpha与Omega，但是似乎是因为直接的肌肤相亲更是舒服，多弗朗明哥从来不准许和他做爱的任何人戴套。他也是同样。就算他戴上，也会被强迫性地弄下。到最后，柯拉松也不得不听从。Omega在发情期极易怀孕，而多弗朗明哥虽热爱照顾小孩，却并没有自己孕育子嗣的打算。每每发情期后，他总会在事后吃上大量的堕胎药。在避孕药和打胎药的前提下做爱，于Omega的身体而言无疑是伤害巨大，长此以往，多弗朗明哥的身体可能会变得无法生育。但当他把这个想法通过纸告诉多弗朗明哥的时候，他的哥哥却大笑着表示这样倒是更好。</p><p>想到多弗朗明哥在他来之前，放浪形骸地与任何人交媾，再吃上这些药，柯拉松的心中就感到一阵无法言说的难过。他早就知道他哥哥邪恶的本性，却不想在他的邪恶之中，除去残虐，还有这样令人心惊的放浪。思及此，他就感到一团浓黑的阴影淋淋在他胸腔。纵使他的哥哥再怎么坏，这也从来不是他希望的。他的愿望从来只有一个，那就是阻止多弗朗明哥破坏世界的阴谋。而在以此为目的的行动之中，包含的最诚挚的愿望就是他的哥哥不会无止尽地糟糕下去。希望他能爱自己、去爱这个世界。尽管这一点愿望似乎已无可能实现，但是一点也好，他希望能够阻止多弗朗明哥。——尽管最后，他所选择的这其中一种方式，明明自己是出于阻拦的目的，却不知为何是身为嫡亲的自己和他一同扎进了这样的漩涡。</p><p>柯拉松解开自己的裤腰，掏出自己在罂粟般的信息素刺激下早已完全勃起的阴茎。以他和多弗朗明哥三米的体型，性器的尺寸自不用说。但他身为Alpha，性器却并没有比多弗朗明哥大上多少。他并不喜欢在事前做太多情趣相关的事，只是以赶紧结束为目的和多弗朗明哥做爱。Omega的后穴已经完全适宜接纳，只是将性器抵上，稍一挺腰便彻底没入其中，紧接着就是颠覆大脑的舒畅感。湿润的甬道将他完全包裹，柯拉松进到多弗朗明哥的身体里，只感到一种离经叛道的罪恶。身下的多弗朗明哥的与他就算身体紧密相连，也并不知晓他心中感受。两人的心意并不互通。多弗的表情总是快乐，那副末端上挑的太阳眼镜令他看起来更是狂放不羁，亲手弑父的凶手对与弟弟通奸一事毫无愧疚，仅仅是乐在其中。有力的长腿抱住了柯拉松的腰，像是要督促他一般臀部微微上抬去更好地迎合对方的进入。</p><p>柯拉松低低地喘息，像着每一次一样开始了身下的动作。从柯拉松的身上传来的浓厚的尼古丁味道混淆了他本身的信息素，一直以来躁动的身体被Alpha的气息填满，将热意转化成了无上的快乐。下腹仿佛有电流流过，源源不绝的酥麻快感令射出的性器再度挺立。此时此刻他与他的弟弟是这个世界上最接近也最亲密的人，母亲的脐带将他们拴在了一起，同源血液融于一处。多弗朗明哥快乐地吞吃着弟弟的阴茎，随着柯拉松抽插的动作漫出断断续续的呻吟淫荡呻吟，仿佛在舔舐柯拉松的耳畔。</p><p>柯拉松渐渐无法维持一开始极力保有的余韵，Alpha的残暴本性督促着他更加粗暴地对待他的哥哥。身下的动作在无知无觉中加快，床板承受着他们两人的体重，嘎吱作响。柯拉松咬着牙，竭力告诉自己要保有理智。快感从尾椎直入大脑，身体渐渐要达到顶峰，令他的呼吸也变得粗重。</p><p>在柯拉松准备抽出自己时，原本位于下方看似迷乱的多弗朗明哥却忽然起身，带着体内的阴茎将他按倒在床上。他被多弗朗明哥牢牢按住，发情的Omega的力量也依然大得吓人，就算挣动也纹丝不动。那挺翘的倒三角臀部努力下压，让他感到本欲远离的尖端相反地抵上了更深处的狭口。柯拉松惊惧地张大着嘴动作，却没能发出一点声音。随着一阵挤压的痛感，根部牢牢地被卡在了多弗朗明哥的后穴，而前端彻底进入了Omega那最隐秘的腔内。</p><p>拔、出来。他努力用嘴型这么说着，但多弗朗明哥却像是没有理解他的意思，只是依然快乐地大笑着，艳红的舌被他甩在嘴角，那令人神魂颠倒的后穴含着他的阳具不断收缩，伴着湿热的吐息，他听到多弗朗明哥口中引诱他射精的灼热话语。</p><p>——柯拉松终于无法忍耐地射在了多弗的生殖腔内。精液一股一股地打在肠内，多弗朗明哥像是被他的精液烫到心脏，巨大的身体与他一齐颤动着，前端再次喷吐出了精水。</p><p>表情痛苦的面上溅上精液。一瞬柯拉松觉得他的哥哥是雪山顶上的罂粟花，遭受无数踩踏也依然独行淫奢；又觉得他是泥地里最下贱的妓女，怀着万人的孩子，而他与他一同满身污泥沉落下去。他应该做到什么，而又什么都没有做到，在将子种种到了多弗朗明哥的体内之后恍惚的间隙里，罗西南迪低着头肩膀不住抽动。</p><p>而多弗朗明哥的肚子里将带着他亲弟弟满满的精子，把它们孕育成胚胎。又在之后的时间里，在堕胎药下让它们变成一滩血液流出他的身体。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 哥哥美味乳</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>产乳</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　罗西南迪不想喝牛奶。<br/>
　　世间常说，小孩子要多多喝牛奶，才能快快长高、长大，身强体健。他的父母像每一个父母一样，从小就把这些话送到他的耳旁。他们给他喝最好的奶、吃最好的有机蔬菜、大牧场的牛羊肉，只为让他健康地成长。<br/>
　　这一切都在他们从玛丽乔亚迁出后被打破，从前的生活不复，餐桌上的食物从最上乘的饭菜，成了垃圾堆里的面包、饭团、鱼骨。他和他的哥哥多弗朗明哥过着饥一顿饱一顿的颠沛生活，失去母亲，没了父亲，好在这样悲惨的生活并没有永远地在他身上持续下去。<br/>
　　他最后依然长得大，远远超出常人，他的哥哥更甚，见到他，他甚至需要仰视。时隔十多年，再次见到多弗朗明哥，对方热情地欢迎了他，他并没有在多弗朗明哥的身上发现什么和以前不一样的地方。<br/>
　　毕竟，他实在有太多年没见到他的哥哥了，以至于对他的了解都是通过海军的情报与战国先生。但是海军的情报上，显然并不会记载这一私密事项。<br/>
　　多弗朗明哥会产奶。<br/>
　　如果早知道这一件事，他就不会打开冰箱，去动冰箱里那装在没有一个标签、透明的牛奶瓶中的乳白色液体。<br/>
　　入口的牛奶丝滑，奶香清甜而不腻口，奶液漫过舌尖滑过喉间时，实在是一种奢华的享受。每天，冰箱里总会出现一小瓶那样的奶。有的时候，饮用的人是他；有的时候，饮用的人是干部们；有的时候，是新来的孩子们。<br/>
　　罗西南迪已经不需要靠喝牛奶来长高了，也并不想靠牛奶去补钙。但牛奶对他来说最重要的一点是，满足他的食欲。<br/>
　　冰箱里的奶又被孩子们哄抢着喝完了，尽管冰箱里有很多贴有标签的奶，但这瓶总是最受欢迎。它美味、稀少，而珍贵，限时限量，先到先得。在三个月之后，罗西南迪终于没忍住去问了多弗朗明哥，冰箱里这瓶来源不明的牛奶来自哪里。<br/>
　　而后他第一次惊愕地知道了这件事，他的哥哥会产奶。因为太过震惊，他向后退的时候不小心从楼梯上滚到了一楼。孩子们围着他，咯咯咯地在笑着他一如既往的冒失愚钝。罗西南迪仰面朝天地躺在地上，忽然不可抑制地像打嗝一样呕了一声。<br/>
　　他吐了，跑到镇上，到垃圾桶旁。他不能吐在基地里，这样所有人都会知道他身上发生了什么。胃里翻江倒海，喉间源源不断地溢上酸楚，早餐变成食糜，不断地反向从喉中涌出。<br/>
　　那些奶，那些口感奢华的奶，并不是什么牛奶，而是来自他哥哥的乳房。他的哥哥会产奶，他从来不知道的事。<br/>
　　每天清晨，多弗朗明哥要挤一瓶奶，才能保证过于活跃的身体不会溢出奶液粘在他昂贵的西服上。而他就在不知情的情况下，无知无觉地喝下了多弗朗明哥最新鲜的母乳。他们所有人都喝了多弗朗明哥的乳房里流出来的奶，在他的庇荫下，享用着来自他的身体最营养的食物，被滋补，身体里流过他的血液，如他的孩子一般和他血脉相连。<br/>
　　罗西南迪吐了很久，想到那些他曾以为来自舍身奉献的奶牛的奶，来自他雄壮又坏透的哥哥。而他几个月来他不断地不断地饮用来自多弗朗明哥的亲乳，忽然之间，他总觉得那些喝下的奶液，是他直接淫猥地含着哥哥的乳房，一点一点从那棕红的乳首里吸啜出来的。面上的唇彩花了，口腔内满是酸腥，他把胃都吐空了，胃里饱胀的感觉却仍想让他将胃翻出来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　罗西南迪忽然不想喝牛奶了。每每看到那些乳白的液体，他总会不由自主地想到多弗朗明哥坐在沙发上挤着奶的景象，他的喉间会漫出熟悉的甘甜，而理智却有违身体地给予他汹汹的呕吐感。<br/>
　　他不知该如何形容这件事。喝了那些奶的不仅仅有他，家族里的干部们指不定也知道奶源是多弗朗明哥，所以看到那些奶的时候，他们总是别有意味地笑着，然后绅士地把稀少的牛乳优先让给兴致勃勃的孩子们。而那些孩子们就在毫不知情的情况下，喝下那个邪恶且下流至极的男人里乳房挤出的奶。<br/>
　　自那之后，罗西南迪每天都早早地去到餐厅，打开冰箱想要把来自哥哥的鲜牛乳拿出来，然后避人耳目假装自己喝了地扔掉，就算有孩子闹他、要抢他手上的奶，他也决不会心软。<br/>
　　但是随心所欲的多弗朗明哥并没有一个把奶放进去的准确时间。很多时候，当他去到餐厅，那瓶奶仍未被放进去，而当他之后再去，那瓶乳白的奶又已经被拿走了。还有的时候，他会在垃圾处理厂内看到拿着那小小的牛奶瓶的孩子，随后他冲上去，像着每一次地欺负那些孩子那样，地痞一样抢过那瓶美味的牛奶，在孩子爬到他头上之间拧开瓶盖，张大嘴一口气灌入胃中。在小孩的唏嘘声中，那他饮用过无数次、吐过无数次的鲜奶又一次地滑过喉头回到他的胃里，于是唇齿之间满是多弗朗明哥腐坏的味道。<br/>
　　他在欺负孩子的事项里喜欢抢夺美味乳的事项很快又被传开了，理所当然地传到了多弗朗明哥的耳中。他的哥哥找到他，问他是不是特别喜欢喝他的奶。<br/>
　　你欺负那些孩子、抢夺他们手上的牛奶、把它据为己有。不过这一切都没关系，因为你是我的弟弟。<br/>
　　早有预谋地，罗西南迪从羽毛中拿出一张纸：可以不要让他们喝多弗的奶吗？<br/>
　　多弗朗明哥问他，为什么？<br/>
　　他用着多弗朗明哥的羽毛笔，在铺在桌面的白纸上写下：我不想让他们喝多弗的奶。<br/>
　　多弗朗明哥透过太阳眼镜看他，笑道，罗西，你真是任性，你想要独占哥哥的牛奶吗？<br/>
　　未待他反应过来，多弗朗明哥对近在眼前的他招手：呋呋，来吧，罗西，到我这来，你想喝多少都可以，我知道你喜欢牛奶。<br/>
　　多弗朗明哥当着他松下领带、解开衣扣，敞出了那饱满的胸膛。他看到多弗朗明哥右侧的乳首泛着点点白迹，淫靡的牛奶新鲜地流出。他的哥哥捧起自己丰满的乳房朝向他，像是作为亲密交换的契约，要让他亲口去饮用他的奶液。他要看着他，看着他咬着他的乳房，宛如交换唾液与血液一样饮下他的奶液。<br/>
　　在内心无与伦比的震撼中，罗西南迪像牵线木偶一样走近。他知道不能拒绝，否则多弗朗明哥将依然把用瓶子装出来的牛奶递给其他人；他不能表现出反感，否则将被视为不忠。<br/>
　　而后直到他离开多弗朗明哥左右的时间里，每日，他秘密地来到多弗朗明哥的房间，趴在多弗朗明哥的胸膛，牙齿咬住凸起，发出婴儿啜奶一样的声音不断吸啜哥哥的乳尖。<br/>
　　他哥哥的手自上方抱住了他的头，犹如抱着孩子的神圣母亲，罗西南迪被揽在多弗朗明哥的臂弯间，汗湿的脸颊贴着那弹性而饱满的乳房，压抑着酸楚翻腾的胃，一口一口饮下甘甜而糜烂的奶液。<br/>
　　他要喝光哥哥的鲜牛乳，让那些钻石的毒药尽没在他的胃里，永远无法再流向那些无辜的人。像是伟大奉献的殉教者，作为他最亲密的血亲，吞食多弗朗明哥所有的罪恶。</p><p> </p><p>－<br/>
小柯虽然心里很委屈，但是小唐的奶是真的很好喝</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 荒谬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>双性唐／囚禁</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗西预想过自己许多种的失败方式，被枪击，被凌迟，被装到水泥桶中扔到海里。他知道他的哥哥并不是什么会怜惜血亲的人，只要令他感到背叛，即使是爱他的亲父也会毫无留念地下杀手。因此，他从没想过其中会有一种未来，会是多弗让他活下来。</p><p>只要活下来事情就一定会有所改观，这是人们最爱说的话。他不长的人生里，经历了从天龙人成为人，从流浪的孤儿成为海军，又从海军成为了一个虚有其表的海盗。而现在，事情败露，他成为多弗朗明哥的禁脔，四肢被拴上锒铛镣铐，被囚禁在六叠大的房间内。他彻底失去了原有的自由，身在多弗朗明哥的牢狱，陪伴他的唯有孤独和死亡。</p><p>然而即使被恐怖的孤独吞没，他也绝不希望多弗朗明哥来看他。</p><p>多弗朗明哥等于噩耗。这一件事从他8岁那年，多弗朗明哥亲手枪杀了他温柔善良的父亲的那一刻就深深明白了……不，还要在更早之前，如果不是因为多弗朗明哥，他们曾是天龙人一事就不会那么快暴露，不会受到穷极的迫害，但是直到父亲被杀了以前，他都把多弗当他的哥哥。</p><p>可是噩耗的降临从来不经主人的同意。多弗朗明哥来了。每一周，他的亲生哥哥总会有几天来到这里看他，带着那一身的硝烟与奢靡气息。他不是哑巴一事已经暴露了，被束缚的双手使他也再不能使用寂静的能力，然而面对着走近的多弗朗明哥，罗西南迪仍然一言不发。</p><p>但是多弗朗明哥却并不需要他的回复，他是秀场的王者，总是善于自顾自地发表言论。多弗朗明哥的声音流入他的耳中：“呋呋呋，罗西，我愚钝的弟弟，今天看起来精神也是不错呢。”</p><p>这是无意义且有违事实的寒暄，多弗朗明哥每每来见他时，总会说一些像这样无意义的话。明明他们兄弟的锁链，早在那一天多弗朗明哥用铅弹射向他的时候就已经被斩断了。</p><p>罗西南迪垂着头，像待在垃圾处理厂的平日一样一言不发着。多弗朗明哥挂着悠闲的微笑，透过鹤红的太阳眼镜看着他。</p><p>似乎是因为房间内只有这一张椅子，多弗朗明哥又走近两步，自然地坐到了他的身上，就像坐在自己宽敞软弹的沙发上。罗西南迪原本低垂的头颈一瞬间抬起，应激性地瞪向了近在咫尺的多弗朗明哥。</p><p>“……下去！”</p><p>嘶哑的喉中喊出这样的声音，像是乐于终于听到他的声音，多弗朗明哥浑身的羽毛抖动了起来，“呋呋，终于愿意开口和你的哥哥交谈了？罗西……身为背叛者，你这态度是不是有点太狂妄了？”</p><p>“我又不是你的属下，对你自然不需要恭谦。……、”</p><p>原本翘腿坐在他身上的多弗朗明哥忽然转过身子，一条腿从左边打开到右边，变成了跨坐在他身上的姿势。罗西南迪的眼睛愕然瞪大，脑中闪现出了多弗朗明哥之后所会做的事，不由努力地想令身子往后退去。然而背后的靠背令他根本无法如愿，多弗朗明哥宽厚的手掌按下他的肩膀，身子前移，对方的下身隔着几层的布料碰到了他那重要的部位。</p><p>在一瞬间，罗西南迪的呼吸几乎停滞。</p><p>自出生起，多弗朗明哥就和他们不一样。不仅仅是他那超出常理、与他家人截然不同的邪恶本性，还有多弗朗明哥像霸王色一样罕见的身体——他同时具有着阴阳两性，身上有两套生殖器官。在尚小的时候，罗西南迪还经常地与多弗朗明哥一同出入浴场，那个时候对于多弗朗明哥身上比他多出些什么，他也只是当作因为对方是他年长的哥哥。直到与多弗朗明哥分离、长大，才渐渐地明白到多弗朗明哥的身体是多么的离奇，背叛了造物主设计人类、要求男女结合的初衷。多弗朗明哥既可以与男性结合，也可以与女性结合，仿佛天生就是为了登上这个世界的顶点，不受世间任何常理与规则所缚。</p><p>而现在，多弗朗明哥雌性的性器正抵着他的阴茎。罗西南迪的心脏几乎是不受控制地开始颤动了。无论他有多么反感他的哥哥，然而在这一件事上，不管对象是谁都是相同的。</p><p>多弗朗明哥狂邪地笑着，像是吃准了他拿这点没有办法。</p><p>“罗西，我留着你，你说罗那小混蛋会为了你再来找我吗？”</p><p>“……罗他不会再回来了。他会远远地离开你的身旁，生活在不再有苦难的自由小镇。他和你不一样，他会是个善良的孩子。”</p><p>“是吗？你对他撒了怎样的谎？”多弗朗明哥说，“不过你是否太过天真——罗他是个聪明的小鬼，对于不惜背叛我也要救出他的你，他自然会留意你的死活的吧？你死亡的消息，我已经要求放上当地报道。在他看到你用自己的命换来他活下去的希望的时候，他就已经彻底被关在名为柯拉松的鸟笼里啦，呋——呋呋呋。”</p><p>多弗朗明哥狂狞道，“复仇的火苗已经点燃在他的心脏，为了你，总有一天他会再来找我，你真的以为你们有谁真正地自由了吗？”</p><p>“多弗……！”</p><p>透过薄薄的布料，那饱满的下体微微用力下压，多弗朗明哥用手用力捏住他的脖颈：“见到你还活着，回到我身边的时候，我是有多么高兴。结果，罗西，你已经不是我的那个可爱的弟弟了，可真令我失望透顶。”</p><p>多弗朗明哥用带着恨意的笑哼道，“但是就这么让你死去，似乎太可惜了。除了死亡与鲜血，还有恐惧，只有这些才能在你这背叛者身上让人感到淋漓尽致的愉悦。”</p><p>说话间，那抵着他的下体随着他的话语磨蹭起来。罗西南迪的呼吸不由变得局促，隔着布料，他感到多弗朗明哥的私密处蹭着他的阴茎，不断撩拨着他。多弗朗明哥笑得肆意至极，丝毫不为此感到哪怕一点的羞愧，乐在其中的处刑者用自己那下流的身体不断施与他无法用理性忍耐的刑罚，不一会儿就令那原本绵软的性器捎上了硬度。</p><p>身上人按着他的肩膀，身子几乎要贴到他地前倾，下体紧压着他，令他可以知道对方那有了感觉的雄性器官也同样地勃起了。他的哥哥简直是不请自来的妓女，强行要与人度一宵春欢。罗西南迪低着头闭着眼，尽量不去看多弗朗明哥。然而失去了视线，其他的感官便更是敏感，耳边传来对方夹杂着呻吟喘息的不绝笑声，宛如舔着他的耳畔一样让他在压制下也仍浑身发颤。</p><p>属于哥哥的饱满的部位隔着裤子驰骋在他的分身上，他几乎可以感到对方那将布料夹进了缝隙之中的花瓣是怎样若有如无地抚摸并含吐着他的茎身，羞耻感与快感蒸腾了他的大脑。多弗朗明哥的身体蓦地一阵急促的抖动，紧接着便不动地让手依凭在了他的身上，高亢的叫声之后耳边是绵长的呼吸声，罗西南迪只觉得自己的大脑如奶油一般炸开。</p><p>他的哥哥在他的身上高潮了。</p><p>从花穴中喷出的水液就算隔着布料也将裆部打湿，那颜色艳丽的裤子中央透出了湿迹，两条腿搭在扶手上的多弗朗明哥坐在他的身上大大方方地张着腿，罗西南迪甫一惊疑地睁开眼就看到了对方腿间的景象。</p><p>耳根烫得像要烧化，对于他纯情的举动多弗朗明哥置以浪笑，年上的兄长那粗糙的手指捏住了他的耳廓揉搓，脸近得险些舔到他的嘴唇。</p><p>“我可爱的弟弟，这点倒是一点没变。”</p><p>多弗朗明哥说话间热气喷在他的脸颊，随后便一鼓作气地后退，仿佛没事一般从他的身上跳下。未待罗西南迪松一口气，就见多弗朗明哥解开了胸前规整的衣扣，脱下裤子。</p><p>那长着双性器官的性器彻底暴露在视界中，罗西南迪看到多弗朗明哥巨大的性器仍勃起着，因为前列腺液而湿濡的前端下流不堪。多弗朗明哥手上甩着裤子走近他，像是在挑选食物般斟酌着他裤裆的鼓起。随后在罗西南迪窒息的感受之中，解开了他的裤子，把那早已在磨蹭下粗鄙地勃起的性器拿了出来。</p><p>罗西南迪喊道：“不！”</p><p>“为什么？父亲看到我和弟弟关系这么亲密，应该会很高兴才是。”</p><p>听到对方提到父亲的名字，罗西南迪忽然感到无可抑制的愤怒，“你就算恨父亲，可是你也已经亲手把他杀了。不要再侮辱他了。”</p><p>“他千死万死，也不足以偿还我。”多弗朗明哥说，“所以罗西，你来代他偿还吧，呋—呋。”</p><p>多弗朗明哥并起两指，站在他的眼前毫不温婉地捅进了自己的花穴。明明是他极其反感的事情，然而眼前的场景色情得无法否认。随着那修长粗实的手指在体内的进出，多弗朗明哥开敞的胸膛不断起伏，随后他又迅猛地抽出手指，在对方的一声叹息似的呻吟中，罗西南迪看到了哥哥的手上黏糊糊地沾满了他体内的淫液。</p><p>多弗朗明哥又再度靠近了他，扶着他的肩膀双膝跨上了他的身体。椅背被朝后放去，那充满压迫感的上半身高高地俯视着他，而那勃起的阳具要把他压垮似的指向他。</p><p>事已成定局，他知道多弗朗明哥怎样都不会改变主意。罗西南迪咬住下唇，而他的哥哥用刚刚在抽插在体内的两指摸上了自己的花瓣，手指像要把它打开似的向外扩。</p><p>“呋呋，罗西，你喜欢哥哥的淫穴吗？”</p><p>在那一刻，罗西南迪几乎要无法抑制地骂一句淫荡的婊子，然而他最终还是控制住了自己的冲动，只是缄默以对。像是猜透了他的心思，多弗朗明哥快乐地笑着，扶住了他的柱身，膝盖一沉，那湿透的花穴便彻底深坐进去。那一瞬间罗西南迪感到大脑像被当头一敲的钝痛，而多弗朗明哥的蜜穴里像是被挤出了水一般，潮涌似的液体顺着结合处打湿了阴囊。</p><p>罗西南迪的嘴唇不断颤动，哥哥的花穴犹如汪洋般暖暖地包容了他不该勃起的阴茎，阴道口紧紧啃咬着他。难以言喻的快感有违意愿地攀上了脊背，他的喉中漏出呜咽般的喘息。而始作俑者坐在他身上猖狂地大笑，犹如尖叫着在扇他巴掌。伴随着多弗朗明哥腰部摆动的动作，那含着他的花穴也开始进行吞吐。</p><p>让人腰肢酥软的快感源源不断地自结合处传来，罗西南迪痛苦地咬着牙，然而过于猛烈的快感让他痛苦的想法也跟着扭曲成情欲。多弗朗明哥的内里宛如拥有着意志一般吮吸着他，用属于自己的那女性的性器官强奸着弟弟的男根，要叫他在自己血亲的身体里吐出传承用的精水来。</p><p>罗西南迪拼命地咬紧牙关，他无论如何也不想射进哥哥的体内，然而先前被多弗朗明哥性感的肉躯那么一番撩拨，现在又被如此一番榨弄，不由事与愿违地渐渐达到顶端。</p><p>他看不到多弗朗明哥的眼睛，但却看到他的表情，满是畅快的狂欢。对方一边用他的阳具满足着自己，一边爱抚着自己的胸膛，而那张齿列齐整的嘴大张着，红润的舌从口内甩出，像是要昏迷一样笑着。</p><p>渴望射精的苦闷感令罗西南迪的脸憋得通红，喉中不断溢出野兽般的低低呻吟。多弗朗明哥忽然弯下身来迫近他，那张魔鬼的嘴巴中在耳畔吐出诱导他射精的淫语。随后他高高抬起腰，又猛地坐下，阴茎仿佛深入至宫口一般被绞弄，强烈的快感直窜脑髓。罗西南迪终于无法忍耐地发出喑哑的呻吟，大脑闪过白光。随后他呼呼喘息，接着又从下身的轻松感猛地反应过来——在他失神的间隙里，他射在了多弗朗明哥的体内。</p><p>他皱着眉看向上方的多弗朗明哥，只见对方被他的精液烫到，嘴似乎合不上，舌头与口水都流在外边，而下巴早已被涎液沾湿。哥哥硕大的身躯在他的上方随着羽披不断颤动，罗西南迪看到多弗朗明哥用手捋起自己早已硬得发痛的阴茎，没过几下那前端就喷出了精液来，同时仍埋在对方体内的下身感到一股热流。</p><p>下半身变得一片狼藉，粘滑不堪。同源的精子顺着他哥哥的阴道进到了他的子宫，想到自己究竟又一次地做了怎样背叛父母有违人伦的事情，罗西南迪就感到无比的哀痛，以及随之而来的愤怒。</p><p>“多弗，”罗西南迪喘气着开口，“你不可能一直这样下去。海军总有一天会将你捉住……总有一天你会无法再顺利地过着任性的人生。”</p><p>说这句话的时候，罗西南迪没想到将来有一天世界政府与海军皆会成为多弗朗明哥的帮佣；而将来讨伐多弗朗明哥的，则是成为海盗的罗与他的同盟。</p><p>“好啊，白日梦想家，那请你捉住我吧。”</p><p>多弗朗明哥自由地狂笑着，他从他的阳具上高高抬起自己的身体，让罗西南迪得以看到那花间淋淋的血液。</p><p>他的哥哥不是处女，罗西南迪深深地清楚这件事。然而每一次来与他欢爱之前，却又用自己的能力为自己缝上那早已被蹂躏过无数遍的处女膜，要叫他每一次都看见从被他捅破的地方流出的血，仿佛自己在那一夜的雪地里真正地开枪射伤了他。</p><p>他不后悔没有开枪，也不曾想真正地杀害多弗朗明哥。无论对方有多邪恶，那都是他仅剩的哥哥。</p><p>而他现在却被他的哥哥关在这小小的地方，一遍又一遍地被迫做着残酷的事情。多弗朗明哥对他穷极荒谬的迫害像是要断绝他们之前仅剩的联系，又像是为了证明他们应是扭曲的整体。罗西南迪低低地垂着头，在刘海浓重的阴影下笑了似的哭了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 家长会</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>现pa<br/>社会人唐和高中生柯</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　01</p><p>　　罗西南迪不可置信地看着下发的分数，他非常确认，这一次考试，他应该得到至少70的分数。然而，发下的成绩条却违背了他的料想，残酷地写着“28”。<br/>　　这样出乎意表的结果给他的心脏上来了一记重锤。见到他呆愣的反应，领座的贝鲁梅伯侧过身，脑袋伸长看向他的成绩。<br/>　　“呜哇！28分，可太有你的了。”<br/>　　听到贝鲁梅伯的呼喊，克比转过头也同样地看了过去。看到罗西南迪那赤红的分数，他不由讶异道：“怎么会是这个分数？这可太不像是你的水平了。该不会，罗西你又把答案全部往后填了一格吧？”<br/>　　罗西南迪大受打击地垂着头。这事时有发生。之前几次，他得到超低分的成绩，便几乎全是此原因。在有了几次这样的教训之后，他每次都会好好地检查所填答案。然而不知道为什么，最后发下来的成绩却还是会出现这样的问题。<br/>　　好在只要他不说，他的家人便不会知道他的成绩。罗西南迪把成绩条收了起来，打算把这一次的分数也当成一个秘密。<br/>　　在上课铃打响之前，他们的班主任带着一身烟气跨上了讲台。明明是在禁烟学校，嘴里却仍不拘一格地叼着未点燃的雪茄。因为他周身千钧的威压，座位上的学生们都下意识地屏住了呼吸。<br/>　　“白痴们，”斯摩格中气十足地开口，“看看你们这些乱七八糟的分数，可别觉得收起来就一了百了。——学校决定，下周一开家长会。届时你们平常的一切我都会通报给你们的家长。”<br/>　　教室内一瞬响起海浪般的哀嚎声，罗西南迪露出错愕的表情。<br/>　　<br/>　　他不能让他的哥哥来学校。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　02</p><p>　　当晚自习结束，罗西南迪回到家，不出意外地，在他家偌大的客厅内，此时有着好几个人占着沙发。而他的哥哥多弗朗明哥正坐在粉色的双人沙发上，双手搭着椅背地双腿大开，不知讲着什么而开怀大笑着。<br/>　　多弗朗明哥看到了他，对他招呼道：“罗西，欢迎回家！”<br/>　　罗西南迪并不喜欢他家的客人们，因而他只想赶快地回到房间里。他对着多弗朗明哥点点头，就决定走开。<br/>　　“呗嘿嘿，你对你的哥哥还是一如既往地冷淡啊。”<br/>　　“……不，”罗西南迪摇摇头，“我只是觉得这样就够了。”<br/>　　“喂喂，”迪亚曼蒂笑道，“这可不就是冷淡嘛！多弗可是你的哥哥吧，你应该更有激情一点。<br/>　　“没关系，”多弗朗明哥爽朗道，“罗西是我的弟弟，这点事不算什么。”　　</p><p>　　罗西南迪看着多弗朗明哥。多弗朗明哥不过长他两岁，履历却与他截然不同——他年纪轻轻便考得名牌大学，却在第二年肄业，之后和他从小的拥趸们研发了一款名为“SMILE”的软件，只要下载就要付一万贝里。就这样两年后，他们便赚得盆满钵满，并且在现在在扩展新的业务。<br/>　　外界宣称，他的哥哥是商界的天才。但是，罗西南迪知道，多弗朗明哥的生意虽面上看起来无懈可击，背地里却通了不少暗门。<br/>　　而他则不一样，在父母过世之后，他比常人还要延学两年。尽管因为多弗朗明哥叮嘱他要先完成学业，从不让他分心插手自己的生意，但是他知道他的哥哥绝不是什么守法奉公的人。这一点，可以体现在很多事情上。因而罗西南迪并不希望多弗朗明哥与自己身边的人产生联系。<br/>　　罗西南迪并未作回复，而是直接向自己的房间走去。在他的挎包里，放着一张折叠的家长来访登记表，他绝不会让多弗朗明哥看到这张表。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　03</p><p>　　“罗西南迪，”斯摩格开口，“你的表呢？快点交上来。”<br/>　　“烟鬼老师，”罗西南迪说，“你知道我的情况。我的父母已经不在世了。”<br/>　　“喂，罗西南迪，你知道你这次的分数吧？”<br/>　　“……是的，我知道。”<br/>　　斯摩格问：“考成这样，你该不会还妄想瞒天过海？”<br/>　　罗西南迪哽了一下，未待他想好回答，斯摩格不耐烦道：“我当然知道你不是这样的人。但是叫你家长来家长会就让他来，别给我嚷嚷着找理由。你还有个哥哥是吧？”<br/>　　罗西南迪微微睁大眼，“可我的哥哥，他是……”<br/>　　“唐吉诃德•多弗朗明哥，对吧？”<br/>　　罗西南迪点点头。<br/>　　“你的情况，我从档案上都知道。既然你还有个哥哥，就应该把他叫过来。——而且，我正好也想会会他。”<br/>　　罗西南迪还想解释，斯摩格却挥挥手说道：“行了，你可以出去了。我叫你来只是想要告诉你，我已经给你哥发了家长会的通知短信。”　　</p><p>　　<br/>　　04</p><p>　　“天啊，”罗西南迪抱着头呻吟道，“多弗要来参加我的家长会了。”<br/>　　一旁的贝鲁梅伯和他截然不同：“哈哈，我爸要来！他定会为有我这么个儿子而感到骄傲的！”<br/>　　随后他又偏过头，对罗西南迪道：“不过原来你还有个哥哥！从没听你提起过，还是那个多弗朗明哥！”<br/>　　克比同情地问道：“罗西，看你这么怕他，你哥哥他很凶吗？”<br/>　　“不、并不是什么凶的理由——”<br/>　　罗西南迪苦恼着该如何向他们讲述自己哥哥的恐怖，然而当着其他人的面说他人坏话这种事他是无论如何也做不到，就算对象是多弗朗明哥。罗西南迪抬起头，最终又还是低下脑袋趴在桌上呻吟着。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　05</p><p>　　“多弗，你要参加我的家长会吗？”<br/>　　晚上，趁着多弗朗明哥一个人的时候，罗西南迪找到了他。<br/>　　既然多弗朗明哥已经知道了消息，他便只能直接来劝阻他。<br/>　　“当然，罗西你的家长会我怎能不去。更何况，我可怀念高中生活了，呋呋呋。”<br/>　　罗西南迪抿唇，高中的多弗朗明哥是知名的校霸，他决定略过这件事情，直接道：“多弗，我知道你很忙，没有必要特意为了我抽空过来的。而且，高中生的家长会没什么可听的。”<br/>　　“我当然知道，老师们无聊透顶，但是我是为了我可爱的弟弟去的，这一点就另当别论。”多弗朗明哥的太阳眼镜对着他，“还是说，罗西，你有什么事不想让我发现？”<br/>　　“呃，”罗西南迪噎了一下，“实际上，多弗，我这次数学考试只得了28分。……但是，完全是我自己的原因，与其他任何人都无关。”<br/>　　“呋—呋呋呋，我还以为罗西你这么不希望我去，是干了什么不得了的大事，原来只是考试不及格。”<br/>　　多弗朗明哥无害道，“你觉得我会在乎你考试不及格吗？我是你的哥哥，又不是其他什么人。我只在乎你开不开心。”<br/>　　罗西南迪痛苦地闭上眼。他明明知道的，多弗朗明哥一旦决定一件事，谁也拦不住他。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　06</p><p>　　学生们紧张地守在家长们所在的课室外。晚自习已经结束了，然而斯摩格与他们家长的谈话仍在继续着。门窗紧闭，窗帘严实，只能偶尔听到模糊的谈话声，就连想窥探内里都做不到。<br/>　　在一晚上的煎熬之后，教室的门终于打开，罗西南迪的视线迅速扫向门口，在熙熙攘攘的腿从门里出来之后，多弗朗明哥那一双风骚的标志性尖头小皮鞋终于出现。而在他身后的，赫然是斯摩格的身影。高大的他拍着同样高大的斯摩格的肩膀，嘴里亲善地说着诸如“感谢你照顾我的弟弟”这样的话。<br/>　　“——哥哥。”<br/>　　罗西南迪有些难耐地喊道。当他情不自禁对多弗朗明哥感到恐怖的时候，他总会下意识地喊他哥哥，就像小时候一样。<br/>　　“呋呋，罗西，久等了吧？”<br/>　　“多弗，你没有生气吧？”<br/>　　“我能生什么气。放心，罗西，无论斯摩格老师说了什么，我都不会为难你的。”<br/>　　罗西南迪不住地打探他哥哥的神情，然而那双在夜晚仍然戴着的太阳眼镜后什么都看不到，只能让人感到他现在心情很好。<br/>　　克比向他搭话道：“看你这么怕你哥哥，还以为你哥哥像亚尔丽塔一样恐怖呢。但是人很好嘛。”<br/>　　多弗朗明哥看向他：“你是罗西的朋友？”<br/>　　“不、”<br/>　　“是的，我是罗西南迪同学的朋友，我叫克比。”<br/>　　多弗朗明哥笑，“罗西就麻烦你关照了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　07</p><p>　　“少主，我已经充分调查过了斯摩格的背景。”<br/>　　在亮着灯的房间内，古拉迪乌斯拿着几张档案站到了多弗朗明哥的背后。多弗朗明哥坐在电脑椅上转过身。<br/>　　在回来之后，他督促罗西南迪早早地睡下。对方仍然不放心地看着他，再三向他确认到没有任何事情发生。而他予以肯定。<br/>　　他当然知道他的弟弟在担忧什么，不过，他也有他自己的原则。<br/>　　“呋呋，很好。”多弗朗明哥说，“不过就是错填了答案顺序，居然敢让罗西挂科。——我看他是不想干了，明天就想办法让那烟鬼混蛋下岗。”<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 饲喂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fork&amp;Cake设定→Fork味觉缺失，仅能尝到Cake的味道，会对Cake产生极强的摄食本能。<br/>柯（Fork）×唐（Cake）。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　在执行潜入任务的时候，除去心理素质外，身体素质也是其中不可忽视的一环。在罗西南迪自告奋勇地要作为多弗朗明哥的血亲，潜入唐吉坷德家族时，他通过了海军的正义测试，以着极高的正义感与心智稳定分通过决策。在此之外，他身体健康，无任何有伤大雅的不良嗜好、隐藏疾患、特殊体质，完全可以胜任长期、稳定的潜伏任务。<br/>
　　久别的亲弟弟回到自己的身边，柯拉松受到了多弗朗明哥及他现在的家人的热切欢迎。众人热情地欢迎着他，笑着，吵着，而他则扮演着饱受漂泊之苦、痛苦成长、心理阴暗的弟弟，仅仅是沉着脸，伸出手回应了哥哥的拥抱。<br/>
　　他顺利地融入唐吉坷德家族。他不能迅速地让他们察觉到因为他的加入而导致的异变与阻碍，于是，在一开始，他承接多弗朗明哥的任务，完成，与吵闹的众人一同生活。<br/>
　　作为家人，他们在一个饭桌上吃饭。多弗朗明哥总是噙着笑，端正地握着刀与叉，手边放着盛了三分之一的红酒，在食物未咽下去时不开口，就好像他仍是出生良好的贵族。他确实是。他笑着打量过饭桌上的每一个人，乐在其中的样子像是爱着所有人。<br/>
　　对食物的追求是人类生存的本能，能够饱足之后需要的则是口腹之欲。海盗的每一餐宴席总像狂欢，在大吃特吃的佳宴上尽情欢颂。罗西南迪在欢声笑语中，只是一言不发地捧着碗，就着他来到他哥哥身边之后扮出的失声模样，埋头进餐。<br/>
　　经历过流浪，垃圾堆里翻食，有上顿没下顿的饥饿，无论如何，罗西南迪都对食物有着本能的尊敬。即使是置身多弗朗明哥的餐桌，但唯在进食的时候，他可以感到纯粹而轻松的快乐。<br/>
　　然而这样的一段时间之后，食物的味道一天天地变淡了。<br/>
　　或许是在烹饪的时候，为了所谓的健康特意放轻了调味。可是，食物的味道渐渐淡到了无法刺激味蕾的地步。然而餐桌上的所有人都像是没有察觉到。罗西南迪为此感到不满，他写在纸上，用手拉了拉身边的维尔戈，把纸条展开：今天的盐是不是放少了。对方脸颊沾着汉堡肉，一脸困惑地：不是和平常一样吗？<br/>
　　多弗朗明哥打探的眼光传来，罗西南迪收起纸条，没事似的捧起了碗继续进餐。他的心脏响起只有他可以听到的击鼓声，紧张感甚至让他的手心渗出了汗水。<br/>
　　想来最近，他总可以从多弗朗明哥的身上嗅到一股若有若无的香气，他原以为是多弗朗明哥换了新的香水。那股香气好似麝香，在进入鼻腔的时候，总可以激起他一股难以言喻的本能，让他忍不住地想要更多地闻到。<br/>
　　他知道这种状况。海军追捕海盗，以及所有犯罪者。其中的一类人，则被称作Fork。Fork在成长之后，会渐渐失去味觉，仅仅能嗅到特定的Cake身上的气息。在这种情况之下，饱受无味折磨的Fork便很容易犯下极端的罪行，无论是多么理性、或是怯懦，具有伦理观，最终都难免会犯下袭击Cake，将其监禁的罪行。他们把Cake作为食物的巢床，摄取他们的体液，甚至是拆分吞食。<br/>
　　科学家也有在进行研究，除去精神上的饥饿折磨之外，Fork体质的觉醒是否会对他们的大脑也造成影响。他们有研发出专门为Fork使用的药物，其作用也仅仅是阻隔气味，防止陷入精神折磨的Fork在闻到Cake的气味后忍不住地发起袭击，并不能根本上为Fork解决问题。然而，若是他想在正规的市场上进行购买，则必须要进行登记，被划为潜在的犯罪者，届时他又会落入另一个监视网。<br/>
　　如果通过多弗朗明哥的暗门，自然可以轻易获取这些药物。但是，他无论如何也不想被多弗朗明哥知晓他成为了Fork的事实。他甚至不知道是否该把这件事告知战国，不知这事将对他产生的影响。<br/>
　　他不能离开，无论他是否离开，都不会改变他Fork体质觉醒的事实。他要在他哥哥的身边，监视他的哥哥。<br/>
　　食物的味道一天天地变淡，与此相对，多弗朗明哥身上传来的费洛蒙越发突兀。就算只是和多弗朗明哥共居一室，他也可以嗅到多弗朗明哥的气息，只要一想到多弗朗明哥，就要叫他情不自禁地分泌出唾沫。<br/>
　　罗西南迪默默咽下涎液，所能做的也只是在家族会议结束之后，回到他的房间，将自己压在枕头之中，狠狠地吸着里边的空气来平复心情。<br/>
　　他开始吸烟。烟雾直逼鼻腔，进入喉管，焦油的苦涩中掺着丝丝蜜桃甜香。他吸食口味各异的女士香烟，犹如以烟代食，以更直接地对味道进行摄取。一开始，因为过猛的吸入动作他被呛到，鼻腔与脑内满是烟雾缭绕。随后，盛大的味道在体内膨胀，于是他再次感受到了活着的实感。<br/>
　　他的变化一下便为众人所察，他的身上飘散出浓郁烟气。多弗朗明哥扬着笑，自太阳镜后看他，调侃道自己的弟弟一下长大成人。罗西南迪的身子沉在沙发里，只是一下又一下地吸着烟。眼前烟雾弥漫，充盈的烟气一定程度上妨碍了多弗朗明哥的气息，他像是严重的烟瘾患者，在与多弗朗明哥共处的时刻，一刻不停地点烟。<br/>
　　然而就连这点味道也难以为继，口中的香烟渐渐尝不出味道，就算换味道更重的香烟也是如此。尼古丁依然诱惑着他点起烟，在无穷无尽的依赖症中，那他从未真正尝过的多弗朗明哥的气味却是在他脑中愈发地鲜明，要叫他无时不刻地分泌出口水。<br/>
　　两个月之后，他终于完全地失去了味觉，剩下的仅是无尽的痛感与苦涩。</p><p> </p><p>　　罗西南迪渐渐地不来餐桌上吃饭，他总是很疲惫，状态又像是拉紧了一根弦。每当有人去问他，他给出的回复总是身体不舒服，或是很累。<br/>
　　在四下无人的夜晚，迪亚曼蒂正准备去往厕所的时刻，亲眼见到罗西南迪抱着身子自房间中踱出。他跟在他的身后，看见他进了后厨，自柜中翻出那些仍然未通过火的青菜、火腿，甚至是软面。他一口又一口地咬下那些难以下咽的食物，干呕，又将食物塞入口中，仿佛茹毛饮血的野人，仅仅是为了饱腹而进食。<br/>
　　迪亚曼蒂即刻便将目击到的这一异状告诉了多弗朗明哥。多弗朗明哥听着他绘声绘色的描述，脸上笑意大盛，随后他发出了一道命令。<br/>
　　“这事你现在只要告诉我就够了。”<br/>
　　在隔日的餐桌上，罗西南迪外出会敌，错过午餐，晚餐时也未见他回来。多弗朗明哥规整地享用了他的一宴，用手帕擦拭了手，先行离席。<br/>
　　纵然罗西南迪并未知会他，但他很确认他的弟弟在哪里。果不其然，他在基地后的垃圾山里见到了他的背影。<br/>
　　明明不可能听到他的声音，可是对方却发觉了他的到来。他的弟弟猛地转向他，随后惊愕地睁大了眼。他站起身，像是打算扮作什么事也没有地离开，脚下却忽地一绊，随后摔到了地上。多弗朗明哥操纵着手指，脚步轻盈地走向那与他相连的身体。他看到罗西南迪隐藏在兜帽下的脸，那张脸上的表情与其说是排斥与恐惧，不如说是野兽在面对火圈后的食物的渴望。<br/>
　　“呋呋，原来是这样啊。”<br/>
　　多弗朗明哥弯下腰来，嘴唇划出弧度，仿佛在欣赏着穷途挣扎的困兽，高高打量着他的弟弟。罗西南迪缩在地上，呼呼喘气，自多弗朗明哥身上传来阵阵猛烈甘甜的香气，几乎要将他逼疯。<br/>
　　多弗朗明哥忽然张开了嘴，长长的舌头伸出，从那染血似的殷红舌尖，黏连的透明涎液垂下。<br/>
　　身体不由自主地心跳加速，背上沁出汗水，想要吞下那份唾液的冲动侵占了大脑，几乎要叫罗西南迪失神地冲上去，咬住多弗朗明哥的舌头。<br/>
　　他呼吸急促，就连自己也没有察觉。在罗西南迪几近痉挛的时刻，多弗朗明哥俯下身，捏住了他的脸，舌头长驱直入。那梦寐以求的唾液顺着唇舌进入了他的口腔，罗西南迪不可抑制地伸手抱住多弗朗明哥的双肩，贴上他的身体。<br/>
　　时隔半年，他终于再次感到了活着的实感。<br/>
　　那味道甘美、烈艳，直抵脑髓，充实了他的四肢百骸，要叫他浑身说不出的快乐。像是久旱的鱼儿终于碰到了水，他在难以呼吸的窒息感中，极力吮吸多弗朗明哥的嘴唇，掠夺他口腔中的每一丝液体。<br/>
　　在就连日落也无法察觉的时间过后，他们的嘴唇终于分开，多弗朗明哥的面上是他葡色的唇彩。罗西南迪气喘吁吁，额发缭乱，一蜷一蜷，唇边也满是溢出的唾液。<br/>
　　在他妄想阻止多弗朗明哥的恶行的时间里，他分化为了真正的野兽。他失去味觉，彻底失去了属于人类本身的快乐，剩下的仅仅是多弗朗明哥对他人生左右了的一切。<br/>
　　明明并不想要受对方摆布，费洛蒙的诱惑令他抛却一切伦常，变得只是单纯地受本能驱使，垂涎多弗朗明哥的体液与味道。罗西南迪痛苦地握着拳头，他望着他的哥哥大笑的脸，心中有违意愿地渴望着更多来自多弗朗明哥身上的体液。<br/>
　　“为什么要克制自己，罗西？”多弗朗明哥说，“告诉我你的渴望，我就会直接给你。”<br/>
　　罗西南迪看到多弗朗明哥整洁的齿列，从那张口中吐出了恶魔的诅咒。<br/>
　　“——我们从一开始就是不可分离的。”<br/>
　　身上散发出浓烈甘美气味的男人说着，解开上边的三颗衣扣与领带，对他展露自己的脖颈。多弗朗明哥笑着按住罗西南迪颤抖的脑勺，让他狠狠咬上自己的颈侧。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>之后柯唐就那个了<br/>私设：小柯会转化为Fork是被Cake小唐的荷尔蒙诱发的</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 陷阱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>现pa。<br/>放假回家的小柯撞见了哥哥和人打炮的现场。<br/>抹布唐要素注意。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从回转的扶手梯上到二楼，位于靠近楼梯一侧的是多弗朗明哥的房间。</p><p>那间房间的门没有合上。门与门框之间留出一条明亮的缝隙，从那明亮的缝隙中，罗西南迪听到令人面红耳赤的呻吟声，赤裸、不加遮掩，混合着粗重的喘息，一下一下，撞击耳膜。</p><p>罗西南迪站在楼梯的中央，只觉得自己的脚忽然变得笨重。原先，他只是想要上楼梯，穿过走廊，回到走廊尽头属于自己的房间，然而，这双脚忽然却怎么也抬不起来。只是抬起腿、迈步这样简单的动作，都无法如愿。</p><p>尽管心中祈愿着声音源自音箱中的陌生人，可是隐隐约约地，他辨识出了多弗朗明哥的声音：厚重，却又有着穿透耳膜的魔力。</p><p>他的大脑陷入混乱，罗西南迪一向不善于应付这样的事。今日，他结束了春季的课程，拖着行李乘车回家。这一消息他仅告知了远在国外出差的父母，因而他无论如何也想不到，回到家中，迎接他的会是这样的状况。</p><p>他该如何应对？若无其事地穿过房间，或是在经过房间时顺手为他们带上门。无论哪种方法，都不难保证多弗朗明哥不会注意到他。此时此刻，他绝不想被多弗朗明哥发现。</p><p>又或是他该现在就转身下楼，在外边找一家咖啡厅，一直左到晚上——可万一直到晚上他们还没结束又该怎么办？</p><p>罗西南迪在心中啐了一声，在繁乱的心底经过思考之后，最终还是抬起头来。说到底，这是他的家，没理由因为他的哥哥白日宣淫就将自己赶出去。</p><p>他一步一步走到楼梯的尽头，脚下却无声息。他决定前去关上多弗朗明哥的门，然后回到自己房间，把多弗朗明哥的私密与自己彻底隔绝。</p><p>罗西南迪徐徐靠近了那透着光的缝隙，多弗朗明哥的声音与陌生男性的呻吟变得清晰了起来，愈是靠近，他便愈发感到紧张，只觉得自己接近了不想了解的秘密。他不断思考着该如何才能不惹多弗注意，成功关上那扇门，但是直到他靠近门框，脑中唯一的解决办法也只是尽量放轻动作，只叹自己不会消音魔法。</p><p>手轻轻地放上了扶手，罗西南迪听到门内传来的火热响动，床板的嘎吱声、喘息声，那令人面上发烫的声音直直穿透耳膜。明明应该立刻就带上门走开，可是心情却怎么也无法保持平静，手心好似分泌出了胶水，将他的手与门把黏连，叫他无法动作。多弗朗明哥的声音自其中清晰地过滤出来，他在笑，笑里混着喘息，除他之外还有两人的声音。</p><p>罗西南迪挥去脑内繁复的想法，用力皱起脸，皱到发疼的程度，好让自己保持足够的镇静。他手上微微使劲，下压，就要把门轻轻带上，却忽地感到了一股向内的拉力，将手附着在门把上的他猝不及防地带了进去。</p><p>他脚下磕绊，好不容易稳住身形，没有摔成个狗啃泥。罗西南迪慌忙抬眼，眼前一堵人墙，浑身上下只着一条内裤，看到他一脸意外，随即又变得饶有兴味。目之所及的椅子上叠放着小山似的衣物，而床上是浑身赤裸的多弗朗明哥与另一个男人，男人体型较多弗朗明哥要小上一圈，正趴在多弗朗明哥的胸前，一面舔弄着他的乳首，一手没在了多弗朗明哥的腿间。</p><p>罗西南迪蓦地耳根红尽，就要转身离开，却被握住了手腕。未待他挥开手腕，多弗朗明哥的声音自床上传来。</p><p>“罗西，”他的眼睛藏在太阳镜后，“你放假了，怎么不提前告诉我？”</p><p>“……我告诉了爸爸和妈妈。”</p><p>“然后你以为他们告诉我了？真是可惜，他们肯定也是觉得你告诉我了，害我没能及时迎接我的弟弟回家。——来让我看看你，罗西。”</p><p>罗西南迪心中警铃大作，就要挣脱束缚，然而抓着他的那只手好似虎钳，直抓得他发疼，风似的往他后背一绕、手臂一插，便夹住了他的两腋，将他架入房中。</p><p>“——放开！”</p><p>然而已经来不及了，浑身赤裸的多弗朗明哥从床上下来，走到了他的身前。他关上了那扇未合上的门，伴着一声喀嚓声，彻底封锁了他的去路。他转向他，一丝不挂，左乳上是明晃晃的牙印与未干的湿迹，大腿之间一片潮湿，而那作为男性来说也雄伟得过分的男根高挺在他的身前。</p><p>这场面实在无异于恐怖片，罗西南迪全身的毛孔都战栗了起来，他的胸膛不住起伏，未知的紧张与排斥感将他笼罩。然而多弗朗明哥在笑，面对他的窘迫，仍然游刃有余。</p><p>“……既然已经打过招呼了，就可以让我回房间了吧？”</p><p>“呋呋，罗西，你在怕我吗？”</p><p>“我只是不想打搅你。”</p><p>“但我可不介意。”多弗朗明哥舔了舔嘴唇，“这么久没见，我可想仔细看看我可爱的弟弟。”</p><p>罗西南迪的呼吸一瞬间停止了。多弗朗明哥的身体迫近了他，而那宽大的手掌放到了他的腿间，碰到他那不愿被人触碰的地方。</p><p>“——更何况，罗西，你这里不是也在和我打招呼吗？”</p><p>从相贴之处，热意不断上涌，他的哥哥的手掌压着他的阳具，充满暗示地一下又一下地揉弄，他的脸已经红得不能再红，罗西南迪甚至可以感到耳根与面上的滚烫，直蒸腾到大脑。</p><p>他抗拒地：“、住手……多弗，我只是不小心看到，根本没有进入你世界的意思！”</p><p>“这根本不重要，罗西。关键的是，我可不能放着我的弟弟不管吧？”</p><p>多弗朗明哥笑着，手隔着布料下流地揉捏起他的股间。就连和女生都只是牵过手的关系，现在被这样直接地对待，刺激便过分地传达大脑。罗西南迪的呼吸变得急促，多弗朗明哥手指的每一下动作都清晰传来，致命处被哥哥掌控在股掌之间，诡异的快感致使他双腿不断打颤。内裤内的性器被压着任揉任捏，前端兴奋地流出了下流的淫液，令内裤里又湿又难受。</p><p>罗西南迪竭力挣动，身体却被从背后焊死，只是让他更鲜明地感到了多弗朗明哥对他的亵弄。多弗朗明哥忽然在他的身前蹲下，耳畔响起他不愿听见的声响，腰带被打开的金属声，裤子被解开、拉下，他下身的一切秘密成为呈堂证供。</p><p>罗西南迪惊怒地向下看，只见自己的阴茎正直挺挺地指着多弗朗明哥，于是猛地他又羞惧地闭上了眼。</p><p>他感到勃起的阴茎被握住，从下方传来多弗朗明哥低沉的笑声，随即他的阴茎被含入口中。罗西南迪的身体惊弹，但随即又动弹不得，多弗朗明哥握着他的柱根，柔软的舌头娴熟地抚慰起他的性器。</p><p>下身被温暖湿热的口腔包裹，罗西南迪睁开眼，只见到下方多弗朗明哥金黄的发顶与流畅有力的脊背。那颗金黄的头颅不断前后动作，他感到身下源源不断传来令他脊背酥麻的快感。他正在被多弗朗明哥拽往他的世界里，通过这样不知耻而下作的方式。罗西南迪本能地感到排斥，却无力挣脱，只能双腿颤抖着，被动地受着多弗朗明哥给予的快感。</p><p>淫靡的水声响彻在房间内，夹杂着男人们无情的嘲笑。灵活的舌头瘙弄着他的性器，一只手在下揉捏起了他的囊袋，时不时地碰到那神经敏感的会阴。罗西南迪闷声的喘息挤在喉中，像是一声声呜咽。鬼使神差地，他抬起脚，那一脚却并非踢向多弗朗明哥的胸腹，而是踩上多弗朗明哥外开的两膝之中那硕大的勃起。</p><p>脚下的感觉湿滑而令人恶心，多弗朗明哥含着他的动作却明显地僵了。罗西南迪像是得到鼓励，报复性地脚下使劲。他感到口内的动作变得不稳，然而那嘴却是将他吞得更深。</p><p>他听到淫荡的喘息、男人的淫笑、以及自己的呜咽。在喉头又一次地痉挛之下，他缴械在了多弗朗明哥的口中。他无法忍耐地脚下施力，以着令人感到疼痛的程度狠狠地踩住了脚底脉动的阴茎。在他几乎无法思考的间隙里，脚底的器物猛烈地抖动，一股股的精液沾在了他的脚底板、以及主人向前的胸腹。</p><p>绵软的性器重新得到了自由，罗西南迪闷声喘气，他看着身下的多弗朗明哥，只见对方抬起脸，嘴角满是刚刚为他口交时流出的唾液，以及宽敞的舌面上那仍未吐出的精液。对方刻意展现给他看的事物令他面上发烫，他看到自己的脚底，上边沾染着浊白的淫液，仿佛从他的脚底一路向上攀附，全身被黏浆包裹，令他感到一阵天旋地转。</p><p>“罗西，你还是很健康嘛。”</p><p>他不知自己是否该放下那只脚，失去平衡的身体却猛地摔倒在地。不知何时，身后的男人早已解除了对他的拘束。罗西南迪一言不发地望向多弗朗明哥，后者对他露出笑容。他拉上裤腰，头也不回地起身开门，离开房间。</p><p>身后传来高扬的笑声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在这一天夜里，罗西南迪做了可怕的噩梦。</p><p>他浸在水中，水深及腰，向下望去，湖水很清，但他看不到他的腿。他知道他在梦中，现实里他不会在这样的地方。他站在水中困惑，虚假的水景并没有给予他心旷神怡的感受，而是一股茫然。为了寻找出口，他试图迈步，然而没出几步便注意到不远处的身影。就算是在梦中他也能一下认出，那是多弗朗明哥。</p><p>他察觉到身下忽然出现了漩涡，将他卷向多弗朗明哥。他看到多弗朗明哥的脸，忽然感到一股不可遏制的恐惧。但他还是朝多弗朗明哥靠近了。对方也在笑着看他，他拉住他的手，按在自己饱满的胸膛，随后是腰腹，再向下便没入水中，直至那私密之处。多弗朗明哥的口中传来呻吟似的呼声，呕吐感上涌，他努力地想让自己醒来，却无论如何也无法脱出这个梦魇。</p><p>紧接着周身的景色变了，水不是水，变成了一种浑浊的液体。他的手臂上沾满了浊白而黏稠的腥液，多弗朗明哥张开口，口中点点腥白，就这样朝他的脸上靠来。</p><p>他被多弗朗明哥吻住了，就着口中的精液。罗西南迪不敢置信地睁大眼，嘴巴却有违意愿地张开，顺从地接过了多弗朗明哥渡过来的涎液。他被塞住口鼻，无法呼吸，渐渐地接近窒息。出于求生的本能，他终于伸出了手推向了多弗朗明哥，然而对方纹丝不动。他使劲地推挤，忽地，身前的束缚被他推开。</p><p>眼睛猛地睁开，他大口地呼吸，眼前是刺眼的光线，还有手上柔软的感触。他看到视界的边缘有一个高大的身影，随即刚刚梦里的情景便使他的大脑嗡地一响，不由偏过头去。</p><p>“呋呋，虽然说开始放假了，但是放假第一天就这么晚起来，不好吧？”</p><p>多弗朗明哥一如既往地笑着道，像是昨天什么事都没有一样叫他起床，通过用被子蒙住他的脸的方式。于他而言，就算做了昨天那样的事，也不过是普通的一环，纵使对象是他的弟弟。</p><p>罗西南迪又能说什么，他不过是被哥哥含了鸡巴，还能像是被夺取了贞洁的少女一样去申诉、甚至哭闹吗？他暗自握拳，偏过头不去看多弗朗明哥，只能用尽量平静的声音回答“我知道了”。</p><p>他应该对多弗朗明哥的行为感到愤怒，可是，他并不善于操控愤怒这种情绪。</p><p>给他留下一句“我去下边等你来吃午餐”，他的哥哥便离开了他的床边。待多弗朗明哥出去后，罗西南迪转过身，烦闷地望着房门。因为刚刚的梦，他勃起了，也好在多弗朗明哥没有掀他的被子，不然定会察觉这糟糕的境况。</p><p>罗西南迪下了床洗漱了一番，没有去管下身的处境，只是待他自然地消退。</p><p>多弗朗明哥会对他做出这样的事，不过是兴之所至。如果他过分地表现出反感，反而会惹得多弗朗明哥对他产生更多的兴趣，纵使他本就对他极其关照。想来中学时，他被交恶的人扔掉了书包，在他好不容易找回丢失的书籍、晚归之后，从第三天起那人便成了被他人霸凌的对象。先是一些人，然后是全班。就算对方对他做了那样的事，他也不希望看到这种状况，而他在好一段时间之后，才明白这都是他哥哥一手操控的。</p><p>这绝不是什么“爱”，至少对他来说，这不过是一种同化的行为。他被多弗朗明哥划为了所有物，于是便以着自己的心思去处置他周身的事，对他做出那样的事也是一样。一旦忤逆他，他便会毫不留情地进行报复。他开始庆幸这次事故的受害者是自己，纵使许多人看起来都很愿意与多弗朗明哥做爱。</p><p>多弗朗明哥的朋友很多，平常几乎不会在家，可是今天偏偏在家。罗西南迪很快便收拾好，不情不愿地坐到餐桌前。多弗朗明哥真的在等他。</p><p>在长方形的餐桌上，他们面对面地坐着，多弗朗明哥做的是简单的芝士意面，还特意给他缀了几颗梅干。罗西南迪拿起一颗梅干咬下，舌尖满是酸味，他吐掉核，拿起叉子卷起了意面。</p><p>在进餐的途中，他的哥哥不时地向他搭话道诸如“学校怎么样”“交到了新的朋友吧”这样大人问小孩似的家常，而他只是以着最简单的单词回应。反正在多弗朗明哥面前，他一直都是这样的。</p><p>在几乎难以为继的对话中，他的餐盘渐渐见底。然而，他却忽地感到了一种微妙的违和感。冰凉且有些僵硬的感触贴到他的脚腕，撩着他的裤管若隐若现地向上。罗西南迪双腿猛一缩腿，应激性地瞪向多弗朗明哥。</p><p>“怎么？”</p><p>“多弗，昨天的事我不想再提，但是你可以不要继续这样吗？”</p><p>“你指什么？”</p><p>“你踩上我的腿了吧？”</p><p>“你是指这样？”伴着话语，罗西南迪感到有一条腿沉沉地架上了自己的大腿。罗西南迪正想不声不响地把腿挪开，多弗朗明哥随即又开口：“我刚才并没有这么做啊。”</p><p>他说：“你的错觉吧？”</p><p>“不对，多弗，你刚才，分明用脚尖翻弄我的裤子。”</p><p>罗西南迪无法从墨镜后明白他的哥哥的神色。“呋呋，你觉得我在唬你，但我确实是没有做。还是说，罗西，你是在邀请我？”</p><p>争执下去也没有意义，罗西南迪正打算用手拨开多弗朗明哥的腿，那只脚却更快地移动了起来，一举踩住了罗西南迪的裤裆中央。</p><p>“多弗！”罗西南迪倏地拍桌站起，随着他的东西，多弗朗明哥的脚也落下。</p><p>多弗朗明哥笑着，“怎么，这不是你期望的吗？”</p><p>“……我吃饱了。”</p><p>罗西南迪拿起餐盘，转身去往水槽清洗。他真是太天真了，居然打算和多弗朗明哥争论这事。</p><p>多弗朗明哥的话是不可信的，他明明是清楚的。可是，他却在一瞬怀疑起了方才的事是否是自己的错觉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他在这一天并未和多弗朗明哥进行之后的交谈。在洗完餐具之后，他便出门了。尽管并没有什么特别要做的事，但是既然他的哥哥今天在家，那他则不想和他进行过多不必要的照面。他随便地去了游戏厅，消遣了下午，晚餐之后才回家。仅是和在客厅的多弗朗明哥打了个招呼，罗西南迪便上了楼，早早地洗了澡回房。</p><p>他坐在床上，尽管他努力地不去想，可又无可避免地总是想到多弗朗明哥。尽管并非他所愿，而他的哥哥确实在他的心中占了相当大的比重。罗西南迪烦闷地翻出手机，准备给国外的父母发一点问候的消息。</p><p>房间的门被打开了。</p><p>他的身体紧张地绷起，没有意外地，从门内出现的身影是他的哥哥。罗西南迪冷冷地：“多弗。”</p><p>“呋呋呋呋，还没睡嘛，罗西。”</p><p>“我准备睡了，你来做什么？”</p><p>“做什么，当然是来看我可爱的弟弟了。”多弗朗明哥说，“还有——继续白天没完成的事。”</p><p>这么说着，多弗朗明哥便毫无犹豫地向他走近。罗西南迪向后退去，然而很快便贴到墙壁，无路可退。他沉声说着“出去，多弗”，然而无济于事。高大的身子膝盖着床，充满压迫感地朝着他压来。</p><p>他想从旁侧逃离，却被拽住手臂扣摔在床，随即被一屁股坐上了胯部，动作熟练得像已经这么做过无数回。</p><p>他的哥哥两腿张开，骑在他的身上，嘲笑似的从上看他。罗西南迪心脏起伏，下肢挣动的动作倒像是在主动磨蹭对方。他被多弗朗明哥那结实饱满的臀部压着，凹谷则微微含住了他的性器。他被蹭得浑身僵硬，然而多弗朗明哥妓女似的摆着臀部，撩拨着他阴茎，令他的下身与主人不同地兴致高涨。</p><p>不多时他便被蹭得勃起，硕大的阳具轻易便被掏出，他的哥哥把自己的裤子扯到膝盖，抬起身子，甚至没有过多的扩张，就用后穴坐入了他。温暖湿润的感受令他全身的毛孔仿佛都泡入了温泉。没有给他等待的机会，多弗朗明哥开始了吞吐的动作。柔软湿热的后穴一下又一下的抚弄令全身快感跌宕。</p><p>他怎么也没想到，强行对他做了那样荒淫的事之后，又一而再再而三地来玩弄他。罗西南迪的口中不住漏出呜咽似的闷哼，他短暂地失神，随即又恢复清明，不可抑制地伸出手，掐住了他哥哥粗长的脖颈。因为他的举动温暖的后穴窒息似的绞紧，纵使如此对方也没有停下腰部的晃动。</p><p>罗西南迪的眼睛发狠地瞪大，要令眼前人断气地捏紧了手中脉搏跳动的脖颈。多弗朗明哥嘴巴大张，口中无法咽下的唾液从上方滴落，黏腻的液体一滴一滴落在他的脸上，浸没了他的整张脸。</p><p>罗西南迪愕然地醒来。他的裤裆内一片湿濡。他梦遗了。</p><p>梦中的怒意仍然残留在躯体，他的全身被一种出离冷静的怒意所支配，罗西南迪重重地站到地上，走出房间。</p><p>多弗朗明哥已经醒来，正在沙发上喝着他的黑咖啡，看今日的早间新闻。</p><p>他见到罗西南迪头上的睡帽，开口问道：“怎么了？梦还没醒吗。”</p><p>罗西南迪快步走近多弗朗明哥，一拳挥向那扬着笑的脸颊。身体向后避去，多弗朗明哥倒上沙发座。罗西南迪紧逼地倾上那巨大的身体，双手揪起他的领子。</p><p>遭到他的袭击，多弗朗明哥的脸上仍然没有怒意。他们面颊相对，他看到罗西南迪的表情，露出运筹帷幄的神色：“罗西，你太容易执着于一件事了。这使你容易变得愚蠢。”</p><p>“我的事情轮不到你来评价……多弗，我现在就要切断与你的联系。”</p><p>“是吗？”多弗朗明哥抬起双腿，抱住罗西南迪的身子，令他无法脱离。他把杯子举到他与罗西南迪之间。咖啡因为刚刚的袭击悉数洒在地毯，此时淅淅沥沥的黑褐液体攀爬在杯沿与相连的手。</p><p>多弗朗明哥诱导似的缓声说道，“来吧，拿起它砸向我的脑袋，砸碎它，宣告你和我的彻底破裂。”</p><p>罗西南迪从多弗朗明哥的手中拿过马克杯，凝视着多弗朗明哥的脸。对方的腿缠在他的腰上，邀请似的挺胯，于是他又回忆起了梦中的景象。只要再靠近几寸，那张满是妄言的嘴就会咬到他。而他只要亲手砸毁这张脸，就能砸碎他与多弗朗明哥之间的荒诞。无论是多弗朗明哥对他不倦的纠缠，还是他对多弗朗明哥邪淫的欲念。而他们之间将会产生无尽的恨意与悔意。</p><p>手指捏紧，罗西南迪举起杯子，狠狠摔到地上。</p><p>“是的，”多弗朗明哥大笑，“这就是你的弱点。”</p><p>他说，“承认吧，你已经无法摆脱我了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 闲暇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>小憩</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　柯拉松歪在沙发上睡着了。</p><p>　　一进入厅内，多弗朗明哥看到的便是这样的景象。柯拉松双手握着报纸，仰面朝天，鼻子上飘出一个气球似的泡泡，睡姿极其不雅。他的身子歪在沙发上，但那单人沙发，只刚刚足够收纳他庞大的身子，显然并无法支持他向一旁倒去。恐怕再过不久，柯拉松就会翻倒在地上，然后醒来。</p><p>　　多弗朗明哥走近，看向柯拉松的手中，却发现他并非在看新闻。报纸之上，铺着他们下次的目标名单。明明并不擅长谋略，却仍然进行思考，结果就是想着想着就睡着了。</p><p>　　注意到这点，多弗朗明哥不禁呋呋笑出声。他把柯拉松所坐的单人沙发旁的双人沙发挪了挪，让他们本就极近的座位靠得更近，便在自己的沙发上坐下。随后他扶过柯拉松的身子，让他的脑袋枕到了自己的膝盖上，好让他睡得舒服一点。</p><p>　　很长一段时间，他们都未能像这样亲密地共处。自他在当年在玛丽乔亚将仅剩的血亲、他的弟弟给弄丢之后，他便感到了无尽的痛苦与悔意。他还没死，他们是亲兄弟，他的血如此告诉他。因而多年来，他从没放弃过打探罗西南迪的消息。</p><p>　　但他并未能先找到罗西南迪，而是罗西南迪来找他了。当他遗失多年的亲弟弟出现在他的面前的时候，他是多么感到真诚的欢喜。</p><p>　　想来，曾经的罗西南迪乖巧而内向。这么多年来，他似乎有所改变。他长大了，曾经幼小的身影变得和他一样地高大、沉稳，虽然并不及他，但通过他结实的身躯，至少他能确认他的弟弟这些年来并没有过得凄惨。这令多弗朗明哥感到些许慰藉。</p><p>　　尽管他的性格似乎并没有多大改变。内向变成了孤僻，来到他的身旁，除了初见到他时那些微的喜悦之外，之后就没有展露过过多的表情。就算他问，对方也不会和他谈论自己这些年来经历了什么，拒绝与自己、与他人交流。</p><p>　　罗西回来之后从未与他说过话，或许失去了声音，又或许只是单纯地不想说话。但是这些都没有关系。他回来找他，就说明他仍心系自己的哥哥。这样就足够了。他的弟弟还活着，他在这个世界上仍然有着血亲，失而复得的喜悦令他喜不自禁。作为这份喜悦的兑现，他要给罗西最好的一切，地位、宠爱、还有放纵。</p><p>　　他把红心之位给他，只在他一人之下；就算他拒绝与他交流，只要陪伴他身边就好；他虽无法容许他人欺凌家族之人，但对于罗西所做的那些，他全不追究。因为他是他的亲弟弟，他会把他能给的都给他。无论是出于这些年来的思念，还是他对他的爱意。</p><p>　　多弗朗明哥饶有趣味地看着柯拉松的脸，他用指尖轻轻一戳，鼻涕泡泡便破了，但是柯拉松并没有醒来。想来，柯拉松醒着的时候，总是淡漠且疏离，面对任何人都是一样，唯有两种时候会令人感到亲切来。一种便是柯拉松笨拙地犯错的时候，他从小便这样，那种时候他就会想到他仍是他的弟弟。还有一种便是他睡着时，再僵硬的人睡着时都是柔和，他的脸犹如消融的面具，变得毫无防备，小丑似的参不透的面颊上舒展出了平易近人的面貌。</p><p>　　多弗朗明哥拿过柯拉松手中的报纸，代他看起了今日的新闻。像是某某大海盗妄图逃狱失败、某个城邦又被摧毁，这样可怜的趣闻每日都在海上上演。基地内不时地有人经过，托雷波尔见到他们，调侃似的笑道，“可真令人嫉妒啊，多弗。”</p><p>　　多弗朗明哥回以笑声：“呋呋，你也想要膝枕吗？”</p><p>　　“呗嘿嘿嘿，我还是免了。”</p><p>　　膝盖上的人似乎在梦中不太安稳，难受地翻了个身。多弗朗明哥像是安抚小孩似的，熟练地拍了拍柯拉松满是乌鸦羽毛的手感舒适的背，哄着他安眠一般。</p><p>　　这是属于他们兄弟的难得的休憩时间。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　罗西南迪挣扎着醒来。他做了噩梦，又梦到了儿事的往事。梦里，他的哥哥一枪杀了他的父亲，而他的脸上溅上了父亲的血液。</p><p>　　这不是梦， 而是现实。在无数个日夜，这个梦都会伴着他醒来，令他感到铭心镂骨的痛苦，令他一遍又一遍地想着，不能让他的哥哥招来更多的苦难。大脑钝痛，他浑浑噩噩地睁开眼，感到射入眼皮的光线。</p><p>　　现在还是白天，他忽然意识到这点，而他不小心睡着了。脑中缓缓找回了记忆，他想起他在思索着怎样才能不惹多弗怀疑地完成任务的时候睡着了。可是他却清晰地感觉到，自己的身子此时是横躺着，而脑袋下有什么略显硬实的东西。</p><p>　　罗西南迪缓缓睁开眼，映入模糊的视界的是一张脸的轮廓，随后他清晰地看到那是多弗朗明哥兴味盎然地看着他的脸。他犹如惊弓之鸟，从多弗朗明哥的身上猛地弹起。因为过于迅猛的动作，那本就重心不稳的单人沙发靠背猛地向后栽去，连带着他一同栽倒在了地上。身旁响起了小孩的笑声。</p><p>　　糟糕透顶。他不仅被多弗朗明哥抱上了膝盖，甚至还被其他人看见了。</p><p>　　头顶传来多弗朗明哥的声音：“呋呋呋呋，怎么了，柯拉松？你不喜欢哥哥的膝枕吗？还是让你感到太惊喜了？”</p><p>　　多弗朗明哥绕到柯拉松的身旁，蹲下身来看他。罗西南迪撑起身子，避开多弗朗明哥的视线，将自己的脸隐到了兜帽下。</p><p>　　柯拉松站起身，控制好了表情，对多弗朗明哥点了点头，就像什么事也没有一般，从口袋里摸出了一只烟点上，随后留下一个背影，离开了厅内。</p><p>　　但多弗朗明哥还是没有错过柯拉松面上的惊愕。看到自己的弟弟这纯情似的反应，他的嘴角不由咧得更开。</p><p>　　饰演冷漠是最轻松的。但是，他总是能从柯拉松因他出其不意的行为流露出的反应中，品尝一点点属于他的本来面貌。</p><p>　　他不愿意表达，那他便不强求。就算柯拉松不愿展露自己，可像这样老鹰捉小鸡地捕获他慌张的模样，也很是有趣。</p><p>　　毕竟，无论有多么溺爱自己的弟弟，做哥哥的总是会对弟弟感到好奇。</p><p>　　多弗朗明哥看着柯拉松的背影，用着只有自己才能听到的声音道：“你可得一直待在我身边才行，柯拉松。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 成事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>背景十分封建的ABO</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>16岁那一年，多弗朗明哥分化为了Omega。</p><p>在此之前，罗西南迪虽然早早地就接受了关于第二性别的教育，却一直对第二性别没有什么实感。毕竟，他们的父母都是Beta。</p><p>但一直以来，他们都对多弗朗明哥抱有极高的期待。多弗朗明哥自能讲话起，便展现了他的不同凡响。他富有领导力，又聪明过分，心智成熟，时常会说出不似小孩的言论，各方面都是出类拔萃。因而，身边的人时常会向他们夸道，多弗朗明哥将来一定会成为一个不得了的Alpha。</p><p>出人意料的是，多弗朗明哥在第二性潮来袭时，被诊断为了Omega。</p><p>无论从哪点看，多弗朗明哥都与人们常道的Omega特征毫不相称，就连他本人在得知自己分化为了Omega时，一向冷静的他都表现出了出离的愤怒，揪着医生的领子要求给他再检查一遍。然而无论再检查多少遍都是一样，就算不通过试剂检查，Alpha与Omega也能凭借他人信息素对自己的影响来明白自己的第二性别到底为何。</p><p>这种明知故犯的无理取闹会让自己看起来愚蠢，多弗朗明哥很快便不再提这事，只是表情阴郁地吞下了这一事实。分化为Omega意味着会有许多不便，首先便是来自Omega事务局的束缚。</p><p>Omega千里挑一，与Alpha的数目有着十倍之差，意味着他们在社会上会遭遇不测的几率极大。尽管人们并不愿意将Alpha与犯罪者划等号，然而每年都会有无数的Omega受到Alpha的侵害，在非自愿的条件下不幸地被做下长久的标记，成为某一所痛恨的Alpha的禁脔。</p><p>为了遏制这一事情的发生，所有被检测出为Omega的人，在外都需要统一佩戴项圈，用于防止Alpha的冲动标记，保护自身。Omega在20岁以前，不被允许自主摘下项圈，钥匙被统一收管在为他们进行检测的医院，若想更换项圈，则必须要去到医院。而在20岁之后，若是想与某个Alpha结成番，也需要向Omega事务局提出申请，在审批通过之后，才可以拿到钥匙。</p><p>罗西南迪站在母亲身旁，看着医生熟练地拿出基础款的透明项圈，光滑、结实，靠近咬牙切齿的多弗朗明哥。随着一声脆响，项圈被固定在了多弗朗明哥的颈项上。</p><p>那一瞬间，罗西南迪恍然觉得被套上项圈的多弗朗明哥就像是他们家的大型金毛犬，在外要戴着项圈与狗牌，证明这是一条有主的狗。而多弗朗明哥则不一样，他脖子上的项圈是他未被标记的证明，所有的Alpha都可以垂涎于他。</p><p>而项圈仅仅是降临在Omega身上的第一道麻烦，若非家中真正地有了Omega，罗西南迪可能一辈子也不会了解那一道道条条框框。</p><p>医生的话传来，“我会帮你先上传资料。记得过段时间要去Omega事务局登记。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>多弗朗明哥依然是多弗朗明哥，就算分化为了Omega，在家中的举止态度也并无不同。他依然是他那在他受到欺负时，抓着他的手到他的学校，要他指认害他受伤的同学的哥哥。</p><p>但是，成为Omega的身体定然会和以前有所不同。他们是兄弟，一直以来他们都共享着一个空间，睡在一间房间。就算不同心，也同吃、同住，同睡。</p><p>然而这件事之后，他们的房间被分了开来。在头几天晚上，罗西南迪无法否认地对着寂静的天花板感到了落寞。他不像他的哥哥那般早熟，时常会被人调笑幼稚。也确实是如此。更小些的时候，他会因为夜晚的雷鸣而缩在被窝，也会因为自己较早地关灯睡觉，一个人身在房间里不住地想象未知的诡异生物靠近他的床头。知道他的这些毛病，他的哥哥会笑道他真是还没长大啊，在夜晚狂风大作时爬进他的被窝，让他握住手。 </p><p>尽管多弗朗明哥偶尔会展现出让他感到恐惧的一面，然而他到底是对他极为关照，到了可谓宠溺的地步。也因此，在两亲看来关系融洽的他们，一直以来便住在一个房间。</p><p>但他们忽然分开，像是多弗朗明哥先他一步成人，身上多了不便示人的秘密。在父母找到他们，告知他这件事时，纵使感到茫然，罗西南迪并不会提出反对。多弗朗明哥一向自由自在，仿佛做任何事都不会遮遮掩掩，尽管他心思多得很。罗西南迪曾不止一次地走进房间，撞见他的哥哥打手抢。每回他都会对上哥哥的笑脸，起初他懵懂，之后便是尴尬，带上门到房间外另找事做，在次数多了之后，他甚至能平静地离开，或者和他抱怨上两句。</p><p>那么，兄弟之间，除了性与私密的爱好，还有什么不可告知对方的呢？尽管多弗朗明哥分化为了Omega，但14岁的他仍是原来的样子。就好像他的哥哥忽然长大成人，远远地将他甩开。</p><p>像他这样出色的Omega，将来一定会与出色的Alpha结成番，明明并不是对他说的话，医生的声音却言犹在耳。人们总是习惯性地说出好像是约定俗成的事，在他说出那句话的时候，多弗朗明哥的脸上明显是不耐烦。他无法想象他的哥哥被其他人标记的场景，罗西南迪望着黑黢黢的天花板，思绪不由自主地飘向了隔壁房间。</p><p>很快他便觉得多弗朗明哥确实有什么不一样了。他听到多弗朗明哥似乎在隔壁房间自慰。墙壁的隔音没那么好，加上多弗朗明哥的声音很大，于是他轻易便可以听到多弗朗明哥的声音。首先是声音。他撞见过无数次多弗朗明哥自慰，但是一直以来，他的声音都是低沉，而这次却有些高昂。意识到了什么，罗西南迪蓦地耳根赤红。而后他能看见多弗朗明哥在家里吃药，一粒粒白色的药片被他喂着水吞入腹中。</p><p>Omega。他想，成人之后，身体确实是会多那么些麻烦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>03</p><p>17岁的暑假，罗西南迪也跟着分化了。</p><p>一般而言，Omega与Alpha会在15至20岁的期间分化，虽也有过大龄后才分化的案例，但20岁若是还未分化，一般则会被认定为Beta。</p><p>起先，罗西南迪只是觉得身体发热，他摸了摸自己的额头，好像发烧了一样。但大脑却并不觉得昏沉、或是疲累，而是有一股急需纾解的冲动。以防万一，他去药柜找了温度计，在被母亲问及怎么了的时候，他将自己的状况如实告知。</p><p>然而接下来走出门的多弗朗明哥却说出了另一种可能性：“罗西，你是不是分化了？”</p><p>他从多弗朗明哥身上闻到好闻的香味。</p><p>罗西南迪的分化令众人都感到意外，在认识他的人的预想中，罗西南迪应该会普通地成为Beta，再不济也是Omega。而他却像是替代哥哥一样，分化为了Alpha。</p><p>在前来的家庭医生为他做出结论后，就连他也不禁愣怔。然而紧接着医生又看了看一旁戴着红黑花斑项圈、表情饶有兴致的多弗朗明哥，说道：“你家长子是Omega？这可就难办了。”</p><p>母亲担忧地问道：“怎么了？”</p><p>“若是家中同时有孩子分化为Omega与Alpha，在Omega与人结成番以前，不能与兄弟姐妹、甚至是父母的Alpha同住——这是出于对Omega的保护，防止有不可挽回的事情发生。”</p><p>“不可挽回的事情？”</p><p>“比如Alpha出于冲动，强迫了无力反抗的Omega。在与Omega有关的强奸案件中，家属犯案一直占据大头。所以，”医生用手指敲敲桌子，“你家长子不能再和你们住在一起了。”</p><p>母亲紧张地：“罗西不会做这种事的。”</p><p>“监狱里的很多Alpha也这么说过。但是，夫人，你和你的丈夫都是Beta吧？”医生说，“你们本身都不了解所谓的第二性征。Alpha受到冲动驱使时，所做的事可不会由他的意志决定。”</p><p>多弗朗明哥忽然开口：“呋呋，如果我的弟弟想要标记我，那让他标记不就好了？”</p><p>听闻他的话，医生一瞬恐怖地望向了多弗朗明哥。包括罗西南迪，所有人都不敢置信地望向了高大的青年。</p><p>霍名古圣为难道：“多弗，这样是不对的。”</p><p>“只要我愿意，那有什么不可以？”</p><p>医生转过身，从包里翻出一张表格填写了起来，显然不愿多说。</p><p>“我会把你们的资料先传上去。机构的人应该会在一周之内登门。放心好了，Omega社区是个好地方。”</p><p> </p><p>金丝雀的鸟笼。人们那么称那个地方，此前罗西南迪只是从学校的第二性教育中略有耳闻，每个城市都有专门为Omega所建的住宅机构，称专门负责保护受到侵害的、或是受到潜在威胁的Omega。任何Omega都可以申请入住，在30岁以前，都是免费的。</p><p>一百万人里也仅会有一千人的Omega，像是从分化之后就患上了某种疾病一样，被当作弱势者保护着。Alpha绝不能与Omega同处一个班级，公厕也大多有Omega专用间……然而，如此少数的群体被这般特殊关照，根本上是由于他们极高的生育率，以及与出色的Alpha配对之后，繁衍出的孩子也大多基因优异。——并且，虽说是为了保护Omega所建，鸟笼从提议到建成，都是由职在高位的Alpha一手操办。</p><p>医生离开之后，罗西南迪便看到父母一直忧心忡忡的脸。他被扎了一针，身上的热意已经消退。但近处多弗朗明哥的气味仍模模糊糊地传来，要叫他忍不住地想要闻到更多。</p><p>他知道他的哥哥自分化以来，曾几次地遭到了袭击，但基本都被多弗朗明哥制服。和多弗朗明哥一同出门时，他甚至也目击过这一状况。Alpha如原始的兽类一般，红着眼睛朝他的哥哥扑上来，直吓了他一跳。在那一瞬间，罗西南迪甚至不明白为什么出行受到限制的是Omega，而不是危险的Alpha。</p><p>察觉到自己无意识对多弗朗明哥信息素的追寻，罗西南迪忽地感到了难堪。尽管分化为Alpha总是叫人倾慕，但如果可以，他更宁愿成为普通的Beta。他不喜欢Alpha这个性别。他的哥哥也不该因为他，就被迫要从他们家被分离。</p><p>一整个下午，父母亲都一直在商量着解决对策。尽管除非周末与假期，多弗朗明哥大多数时间也不住在家中，然而因为罗西成为了Alpha，便禁止多弗朗明哥在与人成番以前在家中居住，简直就像是强行把孩子从自己身边拉走一样。况且，罗西好孩子，因而出于Alpha的理由更是让人难以接受。</p><p>他们提出或许可以让多弗在假期住在亲戚的家中，这样比起受到管制与监测的鸟笼，他们能更方便地去找多弗。然而，身边却又并没有那样亲密的亲人。并且任何一个孩子，他们都不舍得亲手送离家中。</p><p>在他们的烦恼中，多弗朗明哥笑道：“不要担心，这根本就不是问题。——比起这个，还是先来庆祝一下罗西分化为了Alpha如何？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>04</p><p>罗西南迪闻到了多弗朗明哥的信息素。那是一种难以形容的质感厚重、却又香甜浓艳的味道。在第二天，似乎因为体质的觉醒，多弗朗明哥的气味便愈发地清晰起来。和多弗朗明哥坐在同一个餐桌上时，除去口中食物的味道，对面飘来的香气也撩拨着他的食欲。</p><p>许多Alpha，几乎一生都渴求着属于他的Omega。只是信息素便能叫人如此愉悦，也无怪乎说与Omega结成番，会是Alpha最幸福的结合。</p><p>罗西南迪抬起头看向多弗朗明哥，发现他的哥哥居然也在看他。因为一阵没来由的紧张感，他又低下了头，专心咀嚼口中的食物。</p><p>在第三天，Omega事务局的人按响了他们宅邸的门前铃，前来找多弗朗明哥。虽说是来自事务局，但两人之中，仅有一人是Omega，另一人则是Beta。他们和他的家人做了基本的寒暄，介绍了自己的职务、以及Omega社区的运作方式，告知他的家人若是有疑问，可以向他们提问。他们也向多弗朗明哥提了几个问题，其中包括上一次发情期的时间。</p><p>在问及能不能不让多弗入住时，他的家人被呵责了，并告诉他们若是拒不接受，届时会有别的机关来找他们。罗西南迪倚靠在二楼的栏杆上，从上往下看着交谈的几人。察觉到他的存在，事务局的人抬起头来。罗西南迪感到他们看向他时，眼神之中似乎透着谴责。但那或许也是错觉，因为他们很快便又转回头去进行交谈，好像只是想看看这个家中的Alpha是怎样的人。</p><p>在那两人回去之后，他的父母显然很沮丧。偌大的房子此时又要多空出一间房间。多弗朗明哥却拍了拍他们的肩膀，叫他们不要担心。毕竟，他只是搬出去住，又不是被勒令从此禁止会面。</p><p>在确认了他的发情期之后，两人给了多弗朗明哥一个地址，说他可以先去确认布置一下，只要在两周之内确认入住就好，也算是给他们一个缓冲期。事已成定局，待到多弗朗明哥搬过去，再到属于他们的家时，便只能是客人似的拜访。</p><p>然而事件中心的多弗朗明哥却依然轻巧，口中开着夸张的玩笑来逗笑双亲，譬如他去黑了数据库，将他是Omega的数据改为Alpha。又或者是在20岁便会遇见真命对象，很快又可以堂而皇之地回到家中，还不会是独身一人。</p><p>夜晚，罗西南迪听到房间的门被敲响。从靠近门的脚步声，他明白来的是多弗朗明哥。</p><p>罗西南迪打开门，不出意外地见到了笑着的多弗朗明哥。</p><p>“呋呋，罗西，你没有什么要对我说的吗？”</p><p>罗西南迪愣了一愣，若说是不希望多弗朗明哥被动搬出去的想法，他也确实是表达过。只是更多的，他却无法对多弗朗明哥说出口了。</p><p>“……多弗，抱歉。”罗西南迪顿了一顿，“如果不是因为我，你根本不会遇到这个麻烦。”</p><p>“你不必道歉——我说过了吧，你成为Alpha我可是由衷高兴。”</p><p>多弗朗明哥说着，向他走近了一步。罗西南迪不由向后一退。</p><p>他的哥哥透过墨镜看他，笑道：“罗西，你想要闻我的信息素吗？”</p><p>因为他出乎意料的话，罗西南迪睁大眼。</p><p>“你很想闻吧？”面对罗西南迪的沉默，多弗朗明哥继续道：“我挂在沙发上的衣服，在你拿来给我前，你先闻过了吧，呋呋呋。”</p><p>自己之前所做的事被多弗朗明哥这么一说出来，罗西南迪感到自己仿佛被看透了的变态一样。他有些困窘地：“多弗，你是我唯一认识的Omega。”</p><p>“我知道。对我的信息素，你感到很好奇吧？”</p><p>无法否认。自三天前分化为Alpha以来，多弗朗明哥的气味就对他有着莫大的吸引力。</p><p>“……但我不能做这种危险的事。”</p><p>“我们可是兄弟，罗西，只是因为这种事，你就要和我保持距离了吗？”</p><p>话虽如此，分房之后，他本来也没有和多弗朗明哥亲密无间。</p><p>“你是觉得你会控制不住自己，还是说，你觉得你能打得过我？”</p><p>无论哪一句话，都令罗西南迪感到了不快。似乎是多弗朗明刻意为之，罗西南迪感到多弗朗明哥的信息素变强了。多弗朗明哥说的没错，他确实是很在意，而且自己也无法伤害他。再加上多弗朗明哥既然都主动对他发出了邀请，只是感受信息素这样满足好奇心的事，他也没理由拒绝。</p><p>“那，多弗，让我闻闻你的信息素吧。”</p><p>罗西南迪往前迈了一步，握住多弗朗明哥的肩，头在距离他锁骨一脑袋的位置微微抽动鼻尖。多弗朗明哥低沉而充满磁性的声音自耳畔传来：</p><p>“再靠近点。”</p><p>因为对方的许可，罗西南迪改为虚虚地搂住了多弗朗明哥。他怀着些许的顾虑，将下巴枕在了多弗朗明哥的肩膀。多弗朗明哥微仰起头，好让他更好地靠近。罗西南迪闻到那浓烈的气味，从未如此清晰地进入鼻腔。甜美的气息有如碧蓝大海，他令他感到无比的美妙。</p><p>他感到有什么冲动在体内滋生，令他感到危险，大脑中涌起一个想法，那就是张开嘴去咬下这个Omega的腺体。在近距离的模糊视线里，罗西南迪看到那黑红的颈环，感到些许的安心。他静默地克制下了心中的冲动，准备放开多弗朗明哥。</p><p>然而多弗朗明哥却忽然抬起腿来，顶到了他的胯间。罗西南迪猛地吓了一跳，不由向后趔趄了两步。而多弗朗明哥仍然站在原地看他。</p><p>……他勃起了。</p><p>周围的一切忽然变得鲜明，他察觉到自己急促的呼吸，以及下身在不知不觉中的反应。明明是出于Alpha冲动的本能生理反应，罗西南迪仍然觉得尴尬。自己会对哥哥勃起。而多弗朗明哥笑着看他，仿佛对他的一切反应早有预料，像是一个棋手一般，将普通的Alpha玩弄于手心。</p><p>他开口道：“罗西，你真是个长不大的小鬼。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>05</p><p>还剩下五天时间，多弗朗明哥就不得不搬去那个为Omega所建的笼子。纵使如此，要他们强行改变日常以对熟悉的人表现出不舍，倒也太过刻意。</p><p>多弗朗明哥这些天，都与他的狐朋狗友出门去了，今天也不例外。而他的双亲今天因为与朋友的约会，在中午前便出门了，要在晚上才会回家。罗西南迪吃过午饭，因为没有其他预定，便像平时一样，在家中小憩。</p><p>然而梦中却是怎么也不安稳。他感到自己睡在真空中，渐渐地窒息。罗西南迪从梦中挣扎着醒来，大口地吸气，随即却因为吸入的空气被狠呛了一口。</p><p>他的周围满是浓到要溢出的蜂蜜似的信息素，罗西南迪一下便认出了气味的主人，这是多弗朗明哥的气味。突如其来的状况令他即刻清醒，罗西南迪翻身下床，穿上拖鞋捂着口鼻快步走向了隔壁房间。</p><p>这气味浓烈得不正常，除了多弗朗明哥身上发生了什么，他想不出其他原因。透过没关的房门，他看到本该在外的多弗朗明哥的背影。</p><p>“多弗？”他唤道。罗西南迪朝着多弗朗明哥走近，越是靠近便越是感到自己被那刺激着全身神经的信息素所包围。某种他不愿去想的冲动又再度浮现，他克制着自己，摇了摇多弗朗明哥的肩膀。</p><p>手腕蓦地被握住，罗西南迪一惊，便见多弗朗明哥转过身来。他看到多弗朗明哥的脸上挂着一如既往的笑容，全然不像有什么事的样子，罗西南迪扫过他穿着窄脚裤的股间，瞥到那股间明显的鼓起。信息素起伏如此严重的原因他只能想到一个，几乎是一瞬间，想法脱口而出：“你怎么会在这个时候发情？”</p><p>多弗朗明哥仍在笑，自己的手被对方紧紧地握着，罗西南迪想到多弗朗明哥一贯的疯狂，不由转道：“抑制剂，多弗，你需要快点打抑制剂。放开我。”</p><p>“抑制剂？”多弗朗明哥说，“现在家里可没有这个东西。无论是我的，还是你的。”</p><p>多弗朗明哥说话间，罗西南迪瞧见他舌间的亮银。他的耳骨、眉骨上，也有这样的圆钉，一直以来，这些东西就像是多弗朗明哥本人一样，因而对多弗朗明哥带着这些出现在家中时，他并没有感到惊奇。但这时，他只觉得恐怖。</p><p>警铃声在心中无限敲响，就算捏着鼻子他也可以感到多弗朗明哥信息素的侵入。下身只是因为信息素的撩拨就有违意愿地发胀，罗西南迪猛地用力，居然成功甩掉了多弗朗明哥的手。他迈步向外跑去，后背衣料却被狠狠一扯，整个人向后倒去。</p><p>罗西南迪甚至来不及数落后脑勺的痛感，就感到多弗朗明哥翻身跨上他，胯部准确无误地骑在了他那难以启齿的地方。他的脸蓦地变得通红，视线之内是多弗朗明哥张开的双腿，向上则可以望见多弗朗明哥开敞的衣衫下结实的胸腹。那平日见惯的身体此时却无比陌生，带着异样的吸引力。</p><p>多弗朗明哥的双脚踩住他的手，不住地放声大笑：“怎么了，罗西，你在害怕什么？想做什么就做好了，没必要压抑自己。”</p><p>身体忽然像变得不是自己的了。大脑被浸泡在哥哥的信息素之中，要叫他情不自禁地想要去脱掉多弗朗明哥的衣服。罗西南迪捏紧了拳头，咬牙切齿道：“别疯了，多弗！”</p><p>“你了解我的吧？这可不是一时兴起。”多弗朗明哥的身子柔韧地前倾，伸出长长的舌头湿润地舔过他的下巴，那舌珠便跟着一起滑过罗西南迪的下颚，要叫他不住地浑身战栗。多弗朗明哥饶有兴致地打量他抖动的身子，屁股微微挪动，便能听到罗西南迪的抽气声。</p><p>“呋呋，如果我搬进去，恐怕过一段时间后，还会逼迫我去配对吧？我可对那些Alpha一点兴趣都没有，不如说，罗西你是Alpha真是太好了。——只要罗西你和我结成番，我们就能一直会是家人。”</p><p>下身胀痛，听到Omega诱人的话语，身体涌起冲动，想要将怒张的阳具捅进那具散发着芳香的身体，和他交配。罗西南迪感到大脑一阵眩晕，艰难地维持着理智道：“多弗、你脖子上有项圈……我根本不可能标记你的。”</p><p>“啊啊，这大可不必担心。”</p><p>多弗朗明哥宽大的手伸进窄窄的裤兜，紧接着便掏出了一把小巧的金属制品。</p><p>罗西南迪睁大眼：“你为什么会有钥匙？”</p><p>“要从医生那里偷梁换柱可不是什么难事。”多弗朗明哥笑着说道，罗西南迪便瞧见他的哥哥将钥匙对准了自己项圈的锁孔。他刚想用力挣动，多弗朗明哥却踩着他的手起身，对着他的下腹狠狠坐下。罗西南迪无法克制地干呕，随即伴着一声轻响，多弗朗明哥用一只手便摘下了颈上的项圈，扔到远处。</p><p>在注意到多弗朗明哥赤裸的脖颈的一瞬间，不知是否是错觉，罗西南迪只觉得多弗朗米高哥的信息素变得更为呛人。仿佛指着明路一般，那一圈的肌肤较周围脖颈的麦色肌色都要浅。他的眼睛几乎无法从那里移开，而多弗朗明哥则左右转动着脖子，活动着脊椎。</p><p>“这样就没什么可以阻止我们了。”</p><p>多弗朗明哥轻松道，从罗西南迪的身上下来。</p><p>“呋呋，来吧罗西。”</p><p>罗西南迪从地上坐起身，几乎是不可抑制地朝多弗朗明哥靠近。不对。不对。不对。脑中无数遍地重复着这样的想法，警铃大作，罗西南迪捏紧拳头，就要朝自己的脸上揍去，那只手却猛地被握住。</p><p>“我可不允许你晕过去。”</p><p>多弗朗明哥说着，将罗西南迪一举拽到自己的怀里。他嗅闻着罗西南迪的信息素，享受着罗西南迪颤抖着的粗重喘息，轻轻地拍着他的头，诱导道：“来吧，罗西，朝这里要下来并不是什么难事。咬烂我的腺体，将你的信息素注进来，让我永远成为你的番。”</p><p>颈后猛地传来一股剧痛。多弗朗明哥知道自己的皮肤被咬破了，享受着疼痛的快意，拥着罗西南迪高挑的身体。腺体被Alpha的利齿刺破的感觉令他不由自主地发颤，但他的弟弟却像是毫无察觉一般只是将牙齿刺得更深，像是要将他撕碎。他微微蹙眉，唇间吐出的喘息却像是笑声。野兽的呼吸喷在他的脖颈，只是被叼着后颈，身体就爽得像是要高潮了一样。在催情剂下被激起发情期的身体早已叫喊着空虚，而这不过是他与他的弟弟结成番的第一步。</p><p>“乖孩子。”他评价道。</p><p>在罗西南迪松开口、喘着气望着他的时间，多弗朗明哥褪下了自己的裤子。他的屁股早已湿濡一片，腿间都是被自己流出的水打湿的痕迹。他拽下罗西南迪的裤子，那根勃发的性器从下方弹出。他的弟弟像一条渴食的狗一样，双眼猩红着望着他，多弗朗明哥跨至他的上方，用臀缝有一下没一下地磨蹭那硬挺。随即他那不安分的臀部被猛地握住，阳具顶着他的穴口凶狠地向里捅入。</p><p>身体被猛烈填满的快感激得他喉间高鸣，他的弟弟像丧失了理性的兽类一样与自己的哥哥合奸，或许就连自己正插在自己哥哥的体内都认不清。多弗朗明哥的面上笑意不住地满溢，屁股紧夹着罗西南迪的阴茎，晃着腰一下又一下地主动吞吐。</p><p>而他的弟弟却像是无法忍耐一般，在他又一次地抬起腰时，用力将他按倒在地。随后那挺立的阳具便从后猛地插入了他。</p><p>猛烈的爽感让多弗朗明哥就连舌头都禁不住地翻出，唇舌之间满是春意。下身的软肉被来回地磨蹭，他修长的双腿圈住弟弟的腰以更好地迎合，抽进抽出之间恍惚听见了交合的淫靡水声。</p><p>多弗朗明哥兴奋地颤抖到，待罗西南迪清醒，这一切会给他带来多少恐惧。想到这，他不仅呻吟得更加快乐。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>06</p><p>结束了今日的野餐会，霍名古圣和妻子回到家中。令人意外的是，大厅漆黑一片，并没有开灯。</p><p>“——多弗？罗西？”</p><p>他们打开灯，向着二楼喊到。从二楼隐隐可以听到某种动静，证明家中确实是有人。</p><p>房间的门关着，霍名古圣敲了敲门，想要问到他们是否吃了晚饭。</p><p>房间的门被打开了，他看到多弗朗明哥站在门口，只着一条亵裤。他感到一股违和，随后便看到他脖颈光裸，一个个齿印带血。刹那间，他恐怖地睁大了眼，握住了多弗朗明哥的肩膀问道发生了什么，而多弗朗明哥只是以笑回应。</p><p>房间里还有人声，霍名古圣慌张向里探去，只见浑身赤裸的罗西南迪下半身被被子遮着，屈身伏倒在床，崩溃地不住抽泣。而地上、床上，到处都是狼藉的痕迹。</p><p>几乎是一瞬间，他便理解到发生了什么——自己的大儿子和小儿子在他们不在的这半天时间里，结合在了一起，并且结成了番。因为过于冲击性的事实，他一瞬丧失言语。</p><p>他的妻子在收拾好了行囊之后便也上了楼梯，注意到他们的之间的气氛，面上带着困惑走近。而后她也看到了。她惊异地捂住了嘴，难以置信地向着她一向关照的儿子问道：“多弗……发生了什么？”</p><p>“不是显而易见吗？我和罗西结成番了。”</p><p>“不、不对……你们是兄弟，不应该……”</p><p>“怎么，这副表情？爸爸，妈妈，你们应该为我们高兴才对。”多弗朗明哥的嘴边满是得意的笑意，“我们永远都会相亲相爱。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 留心粉红火烈鸟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>简介：听闻多弗朗明哥要跑到台上跳脱衣舞，罗西南迪感到自己永远无法理解自己哥哥的想法。<br/>只是作为背景的黑道现pa，失禁与体内放尿情节注意</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗西南迪走进了维尔戈名下的酒吧，听托雷波尔他们说，多弗朗明哥来了这里。</p><p>今天又是例行收取保护费的日子，却出现了一些小问题：南街的烟酒商人们私下里集成了联合阵营，集体抗议向唐吉诃德家族缴纳这笔地下费用。他们似乎找到了新的供货渠道，不受多弗朗明哥控制的、独立的渠道，认为可以摆脱唐吉诃德家族的掌控。只要他们联合起来，定能让Joker也束手无策。</p><p>然而唐吉诃德家族的势力范围远比他们想得要宽广得多，从码头的装卸，到上层的官员，每一层都在多弗朗明哥的威胁下被控制着。而在动用关系之前，多弗朗明哥最爱做的是摧毁违抗他的人的家庭。他头脑精明，耐心极强，对条条小事都能理得清晰，也因此睚眦必报。如果事态扩大，到令多弗朗明哥愤怒的程度，届时真正遭殃的将会是那几十户的商人们。</p><p>多弗朗明哥未让他接触那些对他的影响更为巨大、也更为私密的交易，也因此，他目前所要做的是在事态扩大前平息这件事。</p><p>“我听说多弗在你这里。”</p><p>罗西南迪去到吧台前，喊住维尔戈。恐怕是因为多弗今天在这里，这个男人今天也在这。他不擅长与这个男人相处。对方不苟言笑、一本正经，尤其是对多弗朗明哥有着极强的保护欲与偏执欲，忠诚不二，虽然这个家族的每个干部都是这样。罗西南迪曾见过对方追出两条街，将妄图对多弗朗明哥开枪的人打得脑浆涂地。他看起来总是从墨镜后在打量一切，尽管此时脸颊上的肉饼令他滑稽可笑。</p><p>在这家灯光昏暗的酒吧里，维尔戈墨镜后的目光看着他：“你找多弗？”</p><p>“白天街上发生了一些事，必须要告诉多弗。”</p><p>“这样啊。”维尔戈对他说道，“你在这坐一会儿，多弗应该等下就出来了。”</p><p>“出来？”</p><p>“啊啊。”</p><p>罗西南迪依言坐在了吧台前，他望向附近的沙发座，并没有瞧见多弗朗明哥的身影。虽这间酒吧的楼上也有包厢，但鉴于维尔戈正经的性子，他既然叫他在这里等他一会儿，那多弗就不会在包厢里玩乐。</p><p>“要喝点什么？”</p><p>“不用了，我等见到多弗就走。”</p><p>“是吗，”罗西南迪看到维尔戈嘴上挂着和善的笑容，“但是喝点什么，等下会更有气氛吧。”</p><p>对于维尔戈的话，罗西南迪虽然不解，却并没有回绝，也没有点单。服务员将新的客户订单拿到了吧台。维尔戈拿出调酒杯，捡出几瓶酒，熟练地依次往里倒入了他并叫不出名字的基酒、利口酒，以及几种果汁，又将巨大方正的冰块夹至更为巨大的杯内。紧接着他把较为小的不锈钢杯内的液体倒入大杯内，合上，将调酒壶拿在手中有节奏地摇晃。</p><p>他身姿挺拔、黑色马甲修身，举手之间惹得吧台前的其他人都纷纷注目。几秒之后，他便取下上盖，拿起滤冰器压到杯口，将调制好的酒滤进了沙瓦杯中，用葡萄柚皮装点。</p><p>罗西南迪看着维尔戈做完了全套的动作，随即对方却将调制好的酒推到了他的面前。粉红的酒液在澄黄的灯光下泛出甜蜜的色彩。</p><p>他略显意外，开口道：“我不喝酒。给我果汁就好了。”</p><p>“这杯名叫小幸运，酒精含量很低，很多来这里的女性都喜欢点。”</p><p>……意思是把他当女孩子对待了吗。</p><p>罗西南迪看着面前粉色的酒液，拿起轻抿了一口，酸甜的味道化在舌尖。确实是并不刺激的口感。见到他的表情，维尔戈的脸上也露出了满意的笑容来。</p><p>为他调制完了这一杯酒，维尔戈又转过身去清洗调酒壶，而吧台前的其他调酒师也在忙碌着。罗西南迪无所事事地坐在吧台前，一言不发地喝着甘甜的酒。</p><p>耳边是舒扬的音乐，在他等待多弗朗明哥的时间里，他不知不觉地饮完了并不多的酒液。</p><p>见到他低着头的身影一旁空着的酒杯，维尔戈默不作声地收走了杯子。不多时，又一杯酒被放置他的面前。</p><p>“红粉佳人。维尔戈他简单地介绍道。</p><p>“多弗还没来吗？”</p><p>维尔戈看看身后的钟，指针指向九点一刻。</p><p>“应该快到时间了。”</p><p>罗西南迪品了品维尔戈新拿给他的酒，口感滑腻、味道芳醇，他却觉得比刚刚那杯稍稍要难以入口，却并非无法接受。</p><p>维尔戈让人给他拿了玉米脆片。他小口地喝着，在他等待着多弗朗明哥、又含入一口酒之后，酒吧清幽的音乐陡然一转，变得厚重，鼓动心脏。</p><p>罗西南迪转过身，只见原先昏暗的舞台被依然幽暗的蓝紫舞台灯打亮。未待他搞清楚状况，便有一人在呼声中徐徐从舞台旁侧的门中出现，一跃至台上。</p><p>“多弗？”罗西南迪惊异道，“他怎么在台上？”</p><p>“拿到了新品种的货物，多弗心情好，说今天要在上边跳脱衣舞。”</p><p>口中的酒水猛地喷出。就连擦拭衬衣都没做，罗西南迪赶忙回头道：“你怎么不阻止他？！”</p><p>“为什么要阻止多弗？”维尔戈不解道，“多弗想做什么，做就是了。”</p><p>所以他才和这群不可理喻的家伙相处不来！</p><p>直到此时，罗西南迪才注意到今晚，来到这间夜店的人很多，而女性明显多于男性。恐怕这件事在今晚前早有口风，只是因为他不关注，而并不知情。</p><p>他虽知道多弗一时兴起，会干许多让他难以理解的事，然而亲身经历还是头一遭。听说多弗为了惩罚做错了事的手下，曾经在这间夜店让人轮着表演过冰桶挑战，而在幕后，几人最后差点因为全身温度过低而死，因而他没事绝不喜欢到这个地方来。</p><p>只是他的疯狂不仅仅是加诸于他身，甚至就连自己也是完全的疯狂。听到维尔戈的话，罗西南迪不再坐得住，放下喝了一半的鸡尾酒就往舞台走去。人们已经开始呐喊，挥动的肢体令罗西南迪难以寻得缝隙前行。他隔着人群，看到多弗朗明哥站在台上，穿着柔粉色的羽毛皮草，内里的白色衬衣胸襟大开，而修身的黑红斑纹七分裤令他看起来修长挺拔。</p><p>多弗朗明哥的笑声从人群的呐喊中清晰地传来，鼓动着人们挥洒自己的热情。他站在台上，忽地高举双手，潇洒的羽衣随着他的动作抖动，仅一瞬间，一具具身体就被他点燃。这下罗西南迪更难穿过人潮。他从人们举起的手间望向多弗朗明哥，看到对方朝向自己的视线。</p><p>他的哥哥很快又专注于自己，在台上自在地扭起了身子。肩颈、腰臀、胯腿，每一寸的骨骼在他身上都有若流线、又充满力量，随心所欲地任他使唤。他相当清楚多弗朗明哥的身子有多么柔韧，毕竟他的哥哥曾无数次地骑在他身上，摆出难以想象的姿势来。而现在，那具身子展露在所有人的面前，就像平常一样，放荡、亮骚，有着蛊惑人心的魅力。</p><p>有人上台向他递了一支香槟，瓶身高而线条优雅，没有栓塞，多弗朗明哥拿着那瓶酒，高举起来，像与人干杯。随后他的手腕猛一翻转，澄澈明丽的酒水便从瓶口汩汩而出，从空中洒落至他的头顶，水线淌至全身。他的嘴巴狂笑地大张着，这样豪放而浪费的行径被他一做出，比起让人心痛，倒更激起人的兴奋。他的身子几乎被酒淋湿了，材质似乎是丝绢的白衫明亮而湿漉漉地贴在他的身上，在幽暗的光下，透出性感的腹肌来。酒吧内顿时叫喊一片，多弗朗明哥的脸上也是湿淋淋的，他用长长的舌头舔过脸，将微末的酒液含入口中。</p><p>他把瓶子交给了一旁的人，身子便是一个有力的回旋，随即秀颀的双足稳立在台上，双腿叉开，胯部以一种稳定的节奏抖动着，像是挥洒水液，又像是一种信号。他的手从羽毛皮草的袖管中抽出，手腕意外细瘦的手摸向自己湿透的白衫上的纽扣，一颗颗地解了开来。</p><p>罗西南迪闷哼一声，身体被一个人撞上。那人带着笑暼过在这里似乎无动于衷的他，继续着身体的舞蹈。震耳欲聋的音乐声、人们的叫喊声，震得他几乎想要捂住耳朵，然而他的眼睛仍然在意地望向了台上。</p><p>衬衣上的扣子原本就没几颗，多弗朗明哥很快便将衣服解开，胸腹彻底敞露。他的手充满性暗示地抚过自己的胯下，低沉的笑声被放大数倍地响起。随后他的双腿犹如马步一般大大地横张开、上身下压，双手与头颈朝地上猛扑，又在着地之前倏地刹住。他抬起脸来，双手伸长交叉着，垂直地向上起身，直到再次站立台上。</p><p>多弗、罗西南迪在心中被莫名的感觉充斥，不由在心中喊到。多弗朗明哥又看向了他，他依然在大笑着，单手向下，竟解起了自己的腰带。罗西南迪的脑中一炸，想到以多弗朗明哥疯狂的性格，就算是在台上将内裤脱得精光，也不无可能，他唯一不可能脱下的只是他的墨镜。</p><p>光是想想这样下众的事，罗西南迪就蓦地面上发烫。他的哥哥怎么可以在公共场所，突然地做这种事？更何况，罗西南迪看向了一旁，这里的女孩看起来甚至还在上学！</p><p>想到这种可能性，他忽然用力朝前拨去。遭他碰撞的人口中发出不满的呼声，就算如此他也不管不顾。多弗朗明哥已经解开了他的腰带，利落地打开了他的裤裆，下身敞露。罗西南迪注意到那条黑色交叉绑带的粉色内裤，不由嘴巴大张——那条内裤，后边是空的！</p><p>宛若男妓在台上进行着色情演出一般，多弗朗明哥居然就将自己的下半身这样大大方方地敞露。罗西南迪终于拨开了怨声连连的人群，长手长脚地向上一跃，便跃至台上。人群的视线随即被他吸引。多弗朗明哥的手正勾在自己内裤的黑色绑带上，充满了挑逗的性暗示。罗西南迪扑至多弗朗明哥的近前，单手按住多弗朗明哥似要将内裤勾下的手，同样高大的身子挡住了其他人看向多弗朗明哥的视线。身后响起嘘声，骂他碍事。</p><p>他知道他这一行径在其他人看来就是不知趣、败兴，但是，他怎么也不允许多弗朗明哥在大庭广众之下做这种事。</p><p>他在要震破耳膜的音乐声中说道：“多弗，玩够了吧？”他不知道多弗朗明哥有没有听见他的声音，但是对方在笑着看他，口中隐隐流出他一如既往的笑声。周围的嘘声愈滚愈大，犹如浪潮一般，都在叫他滚下去，几乎要成对他的讨伐。</p><p>多弗朗明哥猛地按住他的脑袋，罗西南迪睁大眼，就感到自己的嘴唇被多弗朗明哥叼住了。嘘声一瞬凝滞，紧接着化为呼声与嫉妒的叫喊，多弗朗明哥在人声中紧紧按着他的后脑勺，不让他挣脱，罗西南迪感到自己的耳根几乎要被烫化。</p><p>他们所做的事被所有人看在眼里，他的哥哥热情地亲吻他。众目睽睽之下，他的脸都给多弗朗明哥的呼吸烧热了。罗西南迪的手推向多弗朗明哥的胸膛，而对方握住了他的手腕。</p><p>紧接着多弗朗明哥放开了他的脸，罗西南迪呼呼喘气，几乎不敢回过头去看身后的人趣味盎然的或是纷杂的表情，还有远处维尔戈的神态。</p><p>耳畔依然是多弗朗明哥的笑声，而他的哥哥对着观众做了什么动作，便拽着他的手，朝休息室走去。明明一开始，是他想将多弗朗明哥带下去的，而到最后，却成了多弗朗明哥带他下台。</p><p>他被带人员工休息室，又穿过一扇门，走在夜店后的走廊上。罗西南迪知道多弗朗明哥要带他去哪，是专属于干部的房间。耳膜仍然在隐隐发痛，但震耳欲聋的音乐声渐渐变得遥远。罗西南迪的手腕被多弗朗明哥箍着，随着他的步伐亦步亦趋地跟在他的身后，不由说道：“多弗，你经常做这种事吗？”</p><p>他的裤腰仍然是开的，松松垮垮的随时像要从胯上掉下来，路中还见到了好几个工作人员。多弗朗明哥带着他上了楼、进到一间房，关上门，随后转过头来看他。</p><p>“呋呋，你猜猜看？”</p><p>罗西南迪一言不发。多弗朗明哥既然玩味地问他，大概率就算是说别的话也只会耍他，与他对话毫无意义。他的前襟大开，罗西南迪看到他的同样暴露的裆部，那里正异常地鼓起着。而刚刚在台上，他就已经是这样的状态了——正是如此，他才不能允许多弗朗明哥更加地暴露。</p><p>“你吃药了？”</p><p>“你知道我可不碰那些，罗西。”多弗朗明哥说，“但是，一点会让人兴奋的东西，可无伤大雅。——而且，你既然打断我的兴致，可要负起责任来啊。”</p><p>“……我现在没这个兴致，多弗。”</p><p>“你是吗？”他的哥哥笑道，“呋呋呋，那就不用勉强，我出去再找个人也行。”</p><p>罗西南迪知道他哥哥的性生活，无论在哪都可以找到伴侣。但是，他讨厌他哥哥的这种做派。</p><p>注意到他的沉默，像是心下了然似的，多弗朗明哥握住他的手臂，把他扯到了巨大的沙发旁按倒。罗西南迪发出闷哼，随即多弗朗明哥的影子欺上了他。</p><p>多弗朗明哥双膝横跨在他的上方，从他的这个角度，可以瞧见多弗朗明哥在粉红大衣下敞露的胸膛、以及大开的裆部。那条露臀内裤将他的阴茎紧实地包在稀少的布料里，鼓出下流而明显的一团。</p><p>因为对方明显的挑逗，罗西南迪不由呼吸一滞。多弗朗明哥的身子向前，随后便一下坐在了他的身上。隔着一层薄薄的布料，那结实的臀谷恰到好处地夹着他的阴茎，只要他稍作动弹，便会做出主动搔弄多弗朗明哥臀部似的动作。罗西南迪的身体僵硬着，多弗朗明哥便主动地微微摆弄臀部，磨蹭着他的胯部，高大的身子前倾，将阴影大大地覆在了他的上方。</p><p>“放轻松，罗西。”多弗朗明哥的脸就在他的视线上，“别搞得像是我强奸你一样。”</p><p>这句话从多弗朗明哥的口中说出来简直就像是笑话，罗西南迪永远不会忘记他们的第一次有多么胡来——基本是他被多弗朗明哥按着，强行索要了一通。他的身上被留下多弗朗明哥的记号，牙印、吻痕，作为亲兄弟，他们却做了兄弟绝不能做的事。可是意外地，在被迫与多弗朗明哥交合、融为一体的那一刻，他却并没有感到无法抑制的呕吐感，而是另一种奇妙的感受得到满足，他默许多弗朗明哥、与对方保持这般关系至今就是最好的证明。</p><p>罗西南迪呼出一口气，伸出手去。多弗朗明哥见到他的动作，得意地咧起嘴，低下头来咬他的嘴唇。那沉重而不安分的屁股在他的上方磨蹭着，令他感到下腹升起一股股的酥痒难耐。罗西南迪被多弗朗明哥堵住的唇舌间漏出呜呜呻吟，在窒息般的接吻间，下身却精神奕奕地挺立。</p><p>多弗朗明哥放过了他的嘴，抬起头来，长长地吐出的舌几乎要碰到他的脸。一直未进行吞咽的唾液沿着舌缘滴落在他的面上，罗西南迪将口中的涎液咽下，喘息着开口道：“多弗，你要玩到什么时候？”</p><p>“可真是心急啊，呋呋。”</p><p>多弗朗明哥笑着，终于放过了他那饱受折磨的性器，从他的身上下来，脱起了本就开裆的裤子。</p><p>多弗朗明哥褪下他的长裤与大衣，挂到沙发靠背，整具身子便只剩一条没多少布料的底裤。内裤前薄薄的粉色布料早已被前端溢出的水液给湿透了，露出淫靡的深色水迹来。随后他转过身，走向靠房间一侧墙壁的低柜。</p><p>罗西南迪坐起身，视线追随着多弗朗明哥，只见绣有白色字母的黑色绑带分束着他两条大腿边沿的臀肉，内里挺翘的屁股随着他的走动，明晃晃地晃动在视线内。</p><p>居然特意穿了这样的内裤，在众目睽睽前做那种事。如果他真的把裤子脱下来的话，他要给其他人看什么？他的屁股吗？</p><p>无论如何，也太不可理喻了。罗西南迪在心中想着，而多弗朗明哥已经拿到了他想要的东西，装着润滑液的瓶子。这间房间里居然还备着这样的东西，罗西南迪难以去问平时是谁在用、用来做什么的。他看到走回他身旁的多弗朗明哥的手中，瓶子已经开过，并不是新的。多弗朗明哥轻易拧开盖子，就把润滑剂挤在了手心。</p><p>看来他并没有脱下内裤的打算，也确实，这条内裤的话，就算穿着也能直接插入，难受的只会是多弗本人。毕竟身为男人，性器被束缚可不会舒服。可是，罗西南迪看向兴致勃勃的多弗朗明哥，他搞不好倒是乐在其中。</p><p>多弗朗明哥又跨上他的身子，像是为了特意给他看似的，在他的眼底下熟练地将手从胸前伸进胯间，扩张起了后穴。有一些润滑液从多弗朗明哥的手心滴到了他的下裤上。为了裤子不被弄脏，罗西南迪将手伸到他的哥哥腿间倒三角的空隙，解开自己的裤腰。尽管他的内裤已经脏了，但总比外裤也被弄脏好点。他把被些许濡湿的内裤褪下，那根半勃的性器便暴露在空气中，朝向上方他哥哥的屁股。</p><p>那褐色的乳首被空气和性欲磨蹭，早已淫荡地挺立在空气中。罗西南迪的手伸到多弗朗明哥的身后，碰到对方摸在自己后穴的手，像是在做一个宽松的拥抱。他的手沿着多弗朗明哥的指根缓缓向下，便能看到多弗朗明哥被搔痒似的胸膛发颤。随后他摸到了终末，是那褶皱被撑开少许的后穴，而对方的指尖早已没入体内。</p><p>指尖在穴沿稍稍使力，跟着挤入了那尚且狭窄的后穴。空闲的左手握着多弗朗明哥的胯骨，罗西南迪静默地望着前方，看着多弗朗明哥的胸腹一下又一下的轻颤。底下内裤里的性器被绷得厉害，撑起那块布料直挺挺地指着他，前端都已经湿透。觉得那处看着碍眼，罗西南迪又抬起左手，勾指将内裤拉开，好心地放出了那被拘束已久的器物，尺寸惊人的性器一下便迫不及待地弹了出来。</p><p>哈……罗西南迪无言地吐了一口气，右手手指和多弗朗明哥的双指紧贴，对方正积极地扩张着自己湿热的后穴，两指在自己的体内不断搅弄，不时又有意地摸过他的手指。就算不需要他对方也可以做得很好，他的手反而像是阻碍。罗西南迪摸着里边的软肉，在内里曲动手指，便能看到多弗朗明哥的双腿打颤。那双腿，在台上是那么遒劲，而夹紧人的身子时又犹如老虎钳一般，此时却如性玩具一般用于挑弄人的性欲。</p><p>不多时多弗朗明哥便将自己的手指抽出，带着罗西南迪的手一起。他的屁股淌着水，洞口完全被自己打开，而身前的性器根部仍然被束在内裤中，只下作地露出同样在溢水的阴茎头部来。多弗朗明哥又用那只湿濡的手去摸他的性器，将他也吐出了水液的性器给抹得水亮、以及更加地硬。随后对方扶着他的阴茎，腰有力而稳健地下压，翕张的穴口抵上性器，亲吻似的小小地吮吸着尖端。罗西南迪的呼吸不由急促，他注意到多弗朗明哥挑逗的笑容，抿了抿唇，便双手握住多弗朗明哥的腰，向上一顶被不拖泥带水地挺了进去。</p><p>一经他贯穿，多弗朗明哥便即刻呼出了呻吟。多弗朗明哥低低地笑着，喊道他可真是心急。但是，比起多弗朗明哥耐心的前戏与挑弄，他倒宁愿更快地解决。那湿软的甬道一下便被他顶穿，或许也有他的哥哥自身在往下坐的原因。多弗朗明哥的肉穴吃进了他的阴茎，小腹一起一伏，面上满是快意。紧接着对方伸出手按住了他的肩膀，把他的身子向后按——比起被人支配，他显然更喜爱支配人的快感。</p><p>罗西南迪躺倒在沙发，多弗朗明哥的上身随即也倾覆上来，令他睁眼便可瞧见对方的脸。</p><p>“呋呋、罗西……你的家伙可把我填满了啊。”</p><p>不想回答多弗朗明哥的话，罗西南迪只是低低地喘着气。对方的双手撑在他的两侧，主动地扭动着腰。他的阴茎被多弗朗明哥来回地吞吐，那销魂蚀骨的肉穴直绞得他全身都被快感支配。令人颤栗的快感从结合处传来，下腹一阵阵酥痒饱胀的感受。然而在这期间，却夹杂着一股怪异的感受，和以往的快感都不一样。</p><p>“怎么了、罗西，哈……一副在忍耐着什么的表情？”</p><p>显然也察觉到了他的异况，多弗朗明哥饶有兴致地问他。随即他像是想到了什么似的：“说起来，你来之前可喝了点东西吧？”</p><p>他的手按上他的膀胱，用力下压，“难不成，是这里有感觉了？”</p><p>罗西南迪蓦地睁大眼，他终于察觉到了自身怪异的原因。隐隐约约涌上的尿意与高涨的性欲混杂在一起，让他一时都误解为了性欲。微末的酒精虽不至于他无法勃起，却也有效地发挥了它的功效。更何况，他在来之前，就很长一段时间没去过厕所。</p><p>罗西南迪的表情忽地变得难看，他为难地开口道：“咕、多弗……你先下来！不行、”</p><p>多弗朗明哥更加坐实了他的身体，“我为什么要下来？”他高声道，“这样更好，罗西，全部发泄到我的身体里来！”</p><p>——他知不知道他在说什么！罗西南迪不敢置信地望着多弗朗明哥，不可理喻也该有个限度，除去公众裸露之外，就连这种事情他也无所谓吗？罗西南迪挣扎着想要起身，然而他的肩膀却被多弗朗明哥牢牢按住，对方更加积极地动着腰，蠕动的穴肉拼力地榨取着他的阳具。</p><p>一旦被点出之后尿意便更是明显，罗西南迪紧张地僵硬，然而根本无济于事。情欲高涨的身体轻易便倒向了欲望，神经敏感的阳具随着对方每一下的吞吐都会带来让人抽搐似的快感。</p><p>“别疯了！多弗、啊……”</p><p>“我可清醒得很……呼，这点你该再清楚不过了吧？”</p><p>失禁的恐慌侵占了罗西南迪的大脑，他被多弗朗明哥按在身下，努力压抑着自己的冲动。然而多弗朗明哥却又用手去按他的腹部，毫不知耻，“呋呋，射给我、罗西。把你的全部都射出来。”</p><p>多弗朗明哥这么说着，又下来吻他挣扎的面孔。罗西南迪抗拒地想要推出多弗朗明哥的舌头，却毫无作用地被他侵入。窒息感蔓延在脑内，被夺去的思考渐渐聚集向了下身本能的欲望与口中的交融。罗西南迪喉中咕呜着，在多弗朗明哥又一回地坐下、身体像被电流似的快感窜过之后，感到头脑短暂地陷入了空白。待他反应过来，便是下身一阵轻快感受，而多弗朗明哥也放过了他的唇，起身饶有兴致地看他湿漉漉的脸。快感令他如坠云端，令他想收也收不住。多弗朗明哥夹着他的性器，接纳着他吐出的淫液。</p><p>高潮却没有简单地就过去，就算在他射精的时间里，多弗朗明哥也缓缓地动着腰，磨蹭着他异常敏感的阴茎。因为这份快感罗西南迪几乎是发出呜咽似的呻吟，精囊里的精液尽数缴在了多弗朗明哥的体内，即使如此快感仍然逡巡在全身。随即他感到有什么更为蓬勃的事物通过了尿口，从前端气势汹汹地涌出。脱力感令他根本无法控制自己的身体，罗西南迪抬起绵软而颤抖的手，挡住了自己的脸。</p><p>上方的多弗朗明哥快乐地笑着，他的笑声因为体内的冲击都带着颤音。汹涌的尿液越过堤坝直接注入体内，多弗朗明哥的后穴紧紧收绞，以防止灌入的液体的倒灌。柔嫩的内壁被炽热的液体给烫弄，超出容量的液体朝更深处灌去，令他双腿打颤。就连胃也被翻弄似的冲击令多弗朗明哥的喉结上下滚动，一直勃起的前端因过量的刺激也猛地吐出了一股股的精水来，溅到了自己及罗西南迪的身上。</p><p>然而源源的尿液却并没有就此终结，多弗朗明哥的身体抖动着接纳着他小鬼似的弟弟漏出的尿液。他一边用手去捉开罗西南迪挡在脸上的手，一边说道：“呋呋、哈、啊……看啊、罗西，哈、你的尿液，让我的肚子都鼓起……”</p><p>随后他的话停住了，因为他看到了他弟弟脸上那情不自禁的表情。混杂着羞耻与快感，被动延长了高潮而身不由己，湿濡的脸上满是潮红。</p><p>“呋呋、这不是也很快乐嘛。”</p><p>多弗朗明哥说着，只感到体腔内越来越涨。他们较常人都要巨大的身形容量也不同常人，也只有彼此可以满足对方。罗西南迪不住地颤动着，将最后一点失控的尿液漏在多弗朗明哥的体内。多弗朗明哥捉着他的手，令他无法挡住自己的视线。他微微向下看去，便看到骑在他上方的多弗朗明哥只着一条内裤的身体。他腹肌分明的小腹微微鼓起，犹如怀孕一般，而充满那具身体的，却是他腥臊的尿水。</p><p>想到自己居然没忍住便意、还当着多弗朗明哥的面在他的体内失禁，罗西南迪感到喉间发涩，竭力控制着没有发出声音。多弗朗明哥却是完全地乐在其中，他低下头，看到自己微微凸起的小腹，体内温温热热，只要微微一动，便好似能听到响荡在耳畔的体内的潮声。</p><p>他得意地说道：“看啊，罗西——我的肚子都被你尿得鼓起来了。像不像是怀了你的？”</p><p>“住嘴、多弗……”罗西南迪低声骂道。“不要说这种话。”</p><p>“还真是喜欢害羞。”多弗朗明哥笑，自在地向上起身，伴着他的动作，堵着他洞口的性器缓缓从穴内抽离。随着性器彻底离开，满溢的尿液顺着重力从合不上的穴口涌出，自他的双腿间淙淙淌下，仿佛又一次的失禁。</p><p>这般羞耻的场面令罗西南迪不禁偏过头，然而大腿被温热的尿液漫湿的感觉自身下清晰传来。他的衣物、座下的沙发、乃至多弗朗明哥，全都被他射进多弗朗明哥体内、又被多弗朗明哥温过了的尿液浸湿。而多弗朗明哥却浑不在意，只是用宽大的手掌抚上他的脖颈，笑着说道：“既然你不喜欢，那就让他流了。”</p><p>多弗朗明哥充满暗示的话语令罗西南迪终于要绷不住，他支起身体，垂着头问道：“沙发要怎么办？”</p><p>“换个新的就行了。”多弗朗明哥说，“你放心，我不会告诉其他人这是你尿的，只会说有一只猫跑了上来。”</p><p>猫——他想到维尔戈，对方肯定将今晚发生的一切都看在眼里，如果被发现了，肯定瞒不过其他人。只能在被发现之前，先将沙发上的残渍给吹干。</p><p>罗西南迪在心中想着，推了推多弗朗明哥的肩膀：“……肚子会坏的，你该去清理一下。”</p><p>“呋呋呋，你不一起去吗，罗西？”多弗朗明哥揶揄地看他，“或者你想要穿着这样的衣服出去。”</p><p>“别废话了，多弗，你快去清理吧。”罗西南迪说，“等你清理完了，我还有事要告诉你——我本来就是为了这事来找你的。南街的商户们发生了一点意外。”</p><p>“意外？”多弗朗明哥重复了一遍，湿漉漉的屁股又重新跨踞在他的身上，“你也可以就现在直接告诉我。”</p><p>对于他的哥哥从来都有悖他想法的举动，罗西南迪感到脑内绝望地抽痛。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 肉疽</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>过去捏造</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　多弗朗明哥大腿上盘桓着一块褪不去的疤。<br/>　　随着多弗朗明哥身子的律动，右腿的疤痕晃动在他的视界之中。那块疤痕巨大而狰狞，并不美妙，不具有艺术感的造型，不能作为特征装点身上的哪一片肌肤，只是像是一颗肿瘤般生生地取代了一块肉，占据着大腿的肌肤，寄生似的让人觉得面目可憎。<br/>　　可罗西南迪的视线却不住地望往那处，纵使明白自己的视线相当刻意，他也无法控制自己附向那疤痕的视线。多弗朗明哥充满力量美感的身子骑在他的上方，一下又一下地动着腰，明明应该是感到快感的，但只是看到这道伤疤，就连快感也被转化为了疼痛。这块疤平时被布料所遮盖，也唯有在这种时候，多弗朗明哥不着寸缕之时，他才能见得。<br/>　　然而，这块在他的心中占去了巨大一部分的伤，从幼年到现在，哪怕一天，他都没有忘记过。<br/>　　显然察觉到了他的目光，多弗朗明哥停下了动作，右手挑逗地摸上了自己的大腿，沿着肌肤覆至了那块伤上。他张开口，说道：“呋呋呋，柯拉松，都见过多少遍了，你还是这么在意。——不过，你不会忘记，就像我也不会忘记。”<br/>　　罗西南迪抬起脸，对上多弗朗明哥的墨镜。多弗朗明哥恐怕并不知道，他所不会忘记的事情，和他心中所不会忘记的事情不相同。毕竟，他们的心意并不相通。无论是从前，还是现在，多弗朗明哥的一切行为，都不过是独断独行。擅自将自己的意图强加给他人、擅自杀了父亲、擅自想要报复这个世界，这块童年时为了让他果腹、自己剜下肉而留下的疤，对多弗朗明哥来说象征着无尽的恨意，而于他而言，却只能是恐惧。<br/>　　他们不是总能找到食物。<br/>　　童年就是一座巨大的梦魇，一个又一个的垃圾堆，破旧的衣衫，腐臭的食物，疾病与灾妄。一周之内，他们从天上落入人间最恶劣的环境。房间内富有的财物被闯入的民众趁机抢掠一空，打破砸坏，没有给他们留下哪怕一丝一毫生存的机会。<br/>　　顷刻之间，他们一无所有。干净美味的食物、干净漂亮的衣服、整洁舒适的居所，原先理所当然的一切通通离他们远去。面对着民众宣泄的愤怒，每一天自垃圾堆中醒来，都要拼尽全力才能活下去。可人总是要弄到食物，才能有活下去的可能。<br/>　　一开始，城镇之中，并非所有的人都对他们穷凶极恶。父亲试着避人耳目地以劳动换取钱财，但他养尊处优，四体不勤，什么也做不了。有同情他们的妇人，偷偷地塞给他们些许的面包。可是他们很快成为了彻头彻尾的流浪汉，四处逃窜，人人喊打。如果有人接济他们，就会遭受一样的敌视。况且，对于并不富裕、偶尔善良的人而言，也不愿意对流浪儿一直乐善好施下去。<br/>　　没有了接济，他们便只能在垃圾堆里翻找食物。罗西南迪是第一次吃发霉的面包，馊了的西洋菜，长虫的苹果，几乎没有肉的鱼骨，每一天每一天，他都要忍住无穷无尽的呕吐欲望，才能够勉强维持身体运转。<br/>　　到街上去觅食会被大人发现，可他太小了，跑不过大人，还总是摔跤。多弗朗明哥拽着倒下的他，到头来和他一起挨打。<br/>　　他们最终成了城市之中所有人的仇视对象，仿佛玛丽乔亚里被天龙人们玩弄于足底的最低贱的奴隶。任何人见到他们，都可以对他们进行打、骂、折磨，城镇里的大人与小孩们想方设法，用石子扔他们、用钉子划伤他们的肉体和脸、一片片地拔掉他们的指甲，仿佛他们生来便不是人类。幼时的罗西南迪并不明白，为什么大人们会对他们有这样无穷尽的恶意，为什么要向他们发泄，只是懵懵懂懂地明白着，要忍受才能活下去。<br/>　　找到适合入口的食物，他们会优先收起来，拿回去给妈妈，因而纵使他们一整天都在外边找吃的，到头来也很难果腹。追逐着他们的不仅仅是饥饿，还有恨他们原先身份的人们。他们需要什么，人们便烧什么。<br/>　　所以纵使令他们痛苦，可罗西南迪也并不感到意外。在在垃圾堆中觅食之时，他们被发现，领头的大人喊响了口号，远远地他们便迅速地逃跑，赛过最胆小的老鼠。虚弱的步调使他们无法逃得很快，可充沛的经验却令他们善于躲藏。愤怒的人们四下寻找，见无法找到他们，便取而代之地点了火柴扔进垃圾堆中，不准许他们的苟活。人们在怒骂声中走开了，罗西南迪才捏着多弗朗明哥破旧的衣袖，战战兢兢地贴在多弗朗明哥的身后，跟着探出头望向了他们逃开前所在的地方。那作为希望的食物在大火中熊熊燃烧，明丽的橙红演奏着最深刻的绝望。<br/>　　作为无法忍受痛苦的宣泄，他经常地哭。饥饿感一刻不停地折磨着胃，在绝望再次袭来的那一刻，罗西南迪几乎是下意识地捏紧了多弗朗明哥的袖子，嗫喏道：哥哥，我饿。<br/>　　他的哥哥沉默地听着他的话，随后掏出了贴身的小刀，刀刃银亮，并未生锈。那也是他从垃圾堆里翻出来的，现在是他身上最漂亮的器物。多弗朗明哥拉着他，走回了那燃烧着的火焰。<br/>　　他的哥哥握着刀柄，将白刃插入火中。刀面一定被烤得很烫。火焰很热，罗西南迪望着哥哥的脸，并不明白他要做什么。随后他的哥哥抽出刀，在罗西南迪几乎是下意识发出的惊叫声中，对着自己的腿狠狠扎下。<br/>　　他的嘴被有预见性地捂住了，令他无法发出会唤来人的声音。他看到他的哥哥，竟生生从自己的腿上剜下一块肉来。<br/>　　就算戴着太阳眼镜，也可以看到哥哥的脸因疼痛变形了。多弗朗明哥的大腿上在突然之间多了一个巨大的血窟窿，深红可怖，隐约可以瞧见他不愿去辨明的白色，随后又被短裤盖住，但仍有血顺着他的腿渗了下来。他已经见惯了血和伤，可那一刻，心中的恐怖却像是他第一次目击凌迟，令他感到脊髓发麻的恐慌。<br/>　　多弗朗明哥松开了捂着他嘴巴的手，将剜下来的肉片串在刀尖贴近大火。大腿本应是肉最丰厚的地方，可他很瘦，因而并没有多少肉。鲜红的肉很快便变成了熟成的颜色。<br/>　　吃吧，罗西。在做完一连串的动作之后，他的哥哥将刀递向他，宣告道。<br/>　　他看到挂在刀尖的肉片，涌上呕吐的冲动。从胃中吐出的酸液怎样也无法抑制，直接地冲破了他的双唇。他本就很脏的脸又被弄脏了。罗西南迪的身子忍不住地后退，多弗朗明哥拽住他的手，尖锐地说道，罗西，你要辜负哥哥的一片心意吗？<br/>　　他看到多弗朗明哥刀尖的肉片。那是一块许久未尝的、干净的肉，从刀尖飘来的应该是肉的香气，可他却只能闻到恐怖的味道。<br/>　　他看到多弗朗明哥忍受着疼痛的严厉的脸，明白自己怎样也不能浪费这份食物。他现在吃垃圾堆里的食物，已经不会再呕吐了，然而当他用颤抖的手拿着那块肉，闭上眼猛地塞入口中时，他又忍不住地想要呕吐。<br/>　　口中满是腥酸，罗西南迪用双手捂着嘴，泪水湿濡手心，他硬生生地将多弗朗明哥从自己身上削下来的肉连着呕吐物一同咽下。<br/>　　多弗朗明哥指着自己的腿，不要告诉妈妈原因。<br/>　　说实话，就算吃下那一点，也完全不能充饥。咽下呕吐物令他觉得胃更难受了。隔天他的哥哥发烧了，他觉得那都是他的错。父母亲心急如焚，可他不能把原因告诉他们，于是他们便以为是感染带来的突然疾病。<br/>　　他的哥哥给他展现了极为扭曲的爱的形式，但爱也好，关照也罢，一切都不过是多弗朗明哥强加给他的。他隐隐约约察觉到哥哥的疯狂，可他那时尚且不明白有多扭曲的爱，就能产生多扭曲的恨这个道理。也不知道他的扭曲，会让他杀了他们的父亲。<br/>　　多弗朗明哥在恍惚中挨了三日，第四日才终于能够下床。见到又能和他搭话的哥哥，罗西南迪终于从自己是否害死了哥哥的惶惶不安中解脱。<br/>　　我不会就这样死掉的，他的哥哥宣言。</p><p>　　纵使是被战国收养之后的很长一段时间，每当他见到肉，都不由自主地会想起在那一日的大火前，他的哥哥触目惊心的自残场景。那些于许多人来说是美味的肉类料理，于他来说只是一种负担的回忆。多弗朗明哥的伤到底恢复得怎么样了呢，至少在他们分离之前，他知道那块缺损的部分其实并没有怎么恢复。<br/>　　而现在，他又见到他的哥哥。他看到他腿上的伤，它长了出来，尽管长得并不怎么好。随着多弗朗明哥长大，那块伤疤也被拉扯变大。罗西南迪伸手摸上那处，摸上自己一直以来的恐惧，他的指尖与指腹下的肌肤都在微微发颤。<br/>　　多弗朗明哥扬着笑，握住他的手，令他的手掌完全地盖在了上边。他们的体内流着相同的血液，身体紧密相连，而他的身上，长着来自多弗朗明哥的肉疽。这份认知令罗西南迪感到疼痛。<br/>　　多弗朗明哥成为海贼的消息并不令罗西南迪感到意外。多弗朗明哥杀了自己、杀了父亲，再残杀整个世界。<br/>　　而自他啖下哥哥的肉起，他便再也无法从多弗朗明哥的枷锁中脱离。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　多年以后，当多弗朗明哥不得不对着罗西南迪开枪，子弹没入肉躯中的爆破声恍若自身中弹，令他感到腿上钻心的疼痛。<br/>　　他是从母亲身上堕下来的一块肉，母亲死的那一年，他就已经不完整了。<br/>　　而现在，他又失去了他身体的另一部分。<br/>　　在枪声划破的雪夜，那世上仅剩的、与他血肉相连的躯体缓缓地倒在茫茫的雪地之中。甚至没能去确认罗西南迪的死亡，在弹匣放空之后，多弗朗明哥转过身。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 齑粉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>在那一日的雪夜，罗西南迪宣告自己与罗将和多弗朗明哥撇清关系。他明显看到了多弗朗明哥的愤怒，却不明白对方为什么没有当场杀了他，而是让他短暂地活了下来。<br/>监禁。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>多弗朗明哥告诉他，为了庆祝他们的再会以及坦诚相待，要为他举行一场宴会。</p><p>自听到多弗朗明哥说出这席话之后，罗西南迪就未能得到一个好眠，对方显然不怀好意。毕竟，在他海军间谍身份暴露的现今，他们之间的破裂显于水上，多弗朗明哥自不会再像从前那样亲切待他。</p><p>可他没有死。他原先以为，多弗朗明哥定会杀了他。毕竟他违反了唐吉诃德家族的铁律。</p><p>当他亮出自己的身份，冷漠地表明他不愿承认自己是他的弟弟时，他明显看到多弗朗明哥的表情变得凝重，额间青筋凸出。在那一瞬间，他看到多弗朗明哥的手指动了，子弹声响破空，击穿了他的左胸，令他感到无法反抗的推力和麻痹感。随后是第二枪、第三枪，打在了他的左肩和左腿。可之后当枪声响起之时，子弹却并未击打在他的身上，而是射进了一旁的雪地。多弗朗明哥不可能打偏，所以他是故意的。因为他的话，他的哥哥显然很生气，他接连扣动着扳机，直到手枪再也发不出子弹来。</p><p>罗西南迪感到血从身体里流失，原先就穿得不厚的身体除了冷意已感觉不到其它。他的伤实在是太重、血流得太多，无论是否遭受致命伤都不足以坚持多久，在确认罗所在的箱子确实地被带走之后，他便失去了意识。</p><p>再度醒来时，四面是没有温度的砖墙，天花板的灯泡暗暗地亮着。四肢被铁链铐住，远处的地面上摆着水盆和面包。食物的距离设计得恰到好处，他要竭尽全力地向前爬、拉扯到脚腕发痛的程度，才能勉强摸到水与面包的边角。他的伤很重，多弗朗明哥居然给他上了药，令他不必生死彷徨。即使如此，在重伤的情况下，耗费些许体力便会令他困苦不堪。</p><p>罗西南迪捂着胸膛，因为一番伤口的拉扯，血渗满了绷带。可他渴得厉害，必须要喝到水，还有吃到讨厌的面包。多弗朗明哥这样设计，恐怕就是为了以折磨他取乐，可他定要活下去。他的哥哥特意留下他一命，无论打算怎么惩罚他，也要确保活下去才有摸到机会的可能。</p><p>想到罗现在已经远离了多弗朗明哥的管控，到了安全的地方，罗西南迪便在这监牢之中感到无限的欣慰与力量。他动手折断了自己的脚踝，让自己得以向前伸手，够到水盆与面包。为了减少浪费，他像小狗一样俯下身，小心翼翼地用舌头舔着边缘宽厚的水盆里的水。随后他皱着眉头拿起面包，在犹豫了十几秒钟之后，不得不咬下了第一口，然后拼命干呕、又咬下了第二口。面包超级难吃，难吃到让他怀疑，吃下这种东西他的伤会马上恶化到猝死的地步。</p><p>牢狱之中没有日月，难以辨明时间，但他受过军事训练，懂得计时。不出意外，他一觉的睡眠时间是六小时。罗西南迪在第二天醒来，吃掉剩下一半的面包，然后舔掉剩余的一点水。他的脚踝已经自己动手接上了，但是恐怕接得不太好，脚踝和伤口一起痛得过分，还肿得像蹄子。不知道罗现在过得怎么样了，他想象着罗自由后的笑容，为了减少身体的消耗，又枕在自己的手臂上，想要躺下小憩。可是，在这种时刻，更是尤其想要吸烟。疼痛与烟瘾折磨着他的神经，令他感到烦躁，难以安心入眠。</p><p>在就连蚊子也没有的密室内，独自一人清醒着实在是相当的摧残。到了晚上，罗西南迪仰躺在地板上，望着天花板上的灯泡，开口道“Silent”，像是灭掉了灯泡的声音，随后又把它打开。他的肚子早已开始饿了，如果就这么被多弗朗明哥放置下去，恐怕他很快就会成为一具干尸。但对方既然没有当场杀了他，费尽心思地把他弄进来、给他上药，总不至于是为了看他的另一场自然死亡。</p><p>果不其然，在又过了两个小时之后，门口的锁被转动了。罗西南迪偏过头，看到出现在门口的人，是他那可憎而又可怜的哥哥熟悉的脸。他坐起身，一声不发，看着多弗朗明哥走进室内。他的右手拎着个篮子，罗西南迪敏锐地从那闻到了食物的香味。干涸的口腔本能地分泌出了口水，尽管相当不争气，但他还是咽下了口水。</p><p>多弗朗明哥看着他，扬着笑，像是前一日的愤怒不复存在：“恢复得不错嘛，罗西。”他又看到一旁空了的水盆与食盘，装模作样地惊讶道：“你居然把面包吃了？你以前可从来不爱吃这种东西的。——你大可不必吃的，因为我会来送东西给你。毕竟我可不忍心把我的弟弟饿死啊。”</p><p>多弗朗明哥的话里有九成都是虚情假意，罗西南迪决定贯彻他的沉默，但是眼睛仍然盯着多弗朗明哥手中的食篮。多弗朗明哥发出一声属于他的笑声，在罗西南迪身前蹲下身，把篮子里的东西取出，摆在了盘子上。那居然是金枪鱼罐头、三明治和甜瓜。对于囚犯来说，是不算太差的待遇。但是在这之后，多弗朗明哥却没了动作，只是好整以暇地看着他。</p><p>罗西南迪的视线对上多弗朗明哥，动了动嘴唇，发出嘶哑的声音：“……水。”</p><p>“吃完这些，再喝水也不急，罗西。”</p><p>既然对方这么说了，那就是没有回旋的余地。罗西南迪很快便扫完了这些，尽管没有水实在是难以下咽。见到他吃完之后，多弗朗明哥便从篮子里抽出了水壶，拔开栓塞将水汩汩倒入水盆中。罗西南迪盯了一会儿多弗朗明哥，随后便俯下身，当着对方的面像之前一般舔起了水。他并不觉得丢人，毕竟这种时候并没有固执的意义。而且，他幼稚和丢人的模样，多弗朗明哥见了不少。</p><p>这次的水有很多，不仅仅够他润喉，还足够到喝到饱。当他快要饮用到底时，多弗朗明哥便会倒入新的水来。罗西南迪尽量地喝更多的水，因为他不知道多弗朗明哥之后会不会忽然改变想法、对他做什么。果不其然，在他喝到将近饱足时，对方忽然揪住了他后脑勺的头发，然后猛地将他的脸拉近自己，注视着他道：“真是好久都没有好好见到你了啊，罗西。就算是你来找我以来，我们也没有像这样面对面过吧？”</p><p>“……我说过了吧，我和你没什么好说的。”</p><p>“呋呋呋，你不愿意说也没关系，毕竟你从以前就不太爱说话。”多弗朗明哥的鼻尖几乎要蹭到他的，“——不过，为了庆祝我们的再会以及坦诚相待，明天，我会为你举行一场宴会。”</p><p>说完，多弗朗明哥便远离了他，令罗西南迪终于得以再呼吸空气。对方把篮子留在了这里，在门边又看了他一眼，便出去锁上门。</p><p>罗西南迪靠近篮子，翻开盖子，看到里边有着替换的伤药，以及半天份的水和食物。想到多弗朗明哥方才的话，他的心中尽管被疑虑与不安充满，但眼下他还是先为自己换上了药。</p><p>隔天，罗西南迪醒来，吃掉了小份的食物和饮用了少量的水。他又开始无所事事。他想到了罗，战国先生，还有他们一家还生活在一起的日子，那段时光很快便被地狱般的记忆给取代了。他又想到多弗朗明哥，感到不安和焦躁。那份计划书尚未成功传递出去，不久后会有一个国家陷入灾难；而他那险恶的哥哥留下他完好无缺，不知道要对他做什么。</p><p>他忽然在兜头的寒意中醒来，吓得罗西南迪因为起身的动作过于迅猛，而感到一阵眩晕。罗西南迪扶着脑袋，抬起头睁开眼，便看到多弗朗明哥的脸。他的手上抬着倒翻的水桶，此时里边只淅淅沥沥地滴着水。罪魁祸首看着湿透的他，对他道：“你太脏了，罗西。”</p><p>多弗朗明哥说着，拿出一块布就粗暴地擦上他的脸，罗西南迪难受地挣动，然而身后是墙，在这活动范围有限的空间内，他无论如何也逃不出多弗朗明哥的掌控。随后多弗朗明哥又解下他赤裸的上身湿透的绷带。尽管身上的伤还在作痛，但他的身体素质并不差，因而伤口大多已经愈合结痂。他同样地用布擦他的身子，像是小时候妈妈给他做的一般，而在他们自玛丽乔亚分离以后，便再没有做过这件事了。</p><p>罗西南迪感到别扭至极，可之后更令他惊讶的是，多弗朗明哥的手又放上了他的裤腰。他的裤子并非那一天穿的，也已经被他的哥哥换过了，但对这一举动，罗西南迪却本能地感到了紧张。然而多弗朗明哥却完全不顾他的反应，只是强硬地剥着他身上白色的长裤。</p><p>“你到底要做什么！”</p><p>“呋呋，不是说了吗，要给你开宴会。主角脏兮兮的可不行吧。”</p><p>他随后不可抗拒地站起了身——他的腰上被多弗朗明哥绕上了线，像个布娃娃似的被拎起来。多弗朗明哥笑着动作着五指，令他站起身来将自己的裤子下到脚踝。他的身子在多弗朗明哥的面前暴露无遗，明明都是男性、还是兄弟，这并没有什么好介怀的，然而多弗朗明哥的视线却令他感到相当的不自在。</p><p>多弗朗明哥依然拿着那一块布，用另一个桶里的水打湿，擦上了他的下肢。他的胯骨、臀部、大腿里外以及小腿都被多弗朗明哥一一擦过，尤其是他的私密器官和其下球体，居然也被对方隔着织布，细致地握在掌心擦拭。就算是小时候家人也不会这么做，更别提长大之后。因为紧张，罗西南迪不由得喊了多弗朗明哥的昵称，而对方只是说着“既然要洗，这里当然也要好好洗干净吧。”</p><p>在做完这些之后，多弗朗明哥又用线控制着他的身子不住地向下，随后他的脑袋被完全浸进了装满水的木桶之中。那只大手直接地扯上了他的后脑袋，罗西南迪紧憋着呼吸，像是在被行刑一样被那只手按下又拽上。当他终于被完全拉出来之时，不由得大口地喘气。多弗朗明哥用拧过的毛巾擦拭他的头发和脸，笑道：“这样就差不多了。”</p><p>随后他用线控制着他的双臂，令他无法动弹，把他湿漉漉的头发撩到耳后，从身后又拿出一支水粉笔和两盒颜料。罗西南迪很快便认出那是他平时化妆用的工具。他蘸了藏蓝色的颜料，对着他的脸上戳来，多弗朗明哥眼疾手快地捏住他的下颚，到了令他发疼的地步。</p><p>“别动，罗西。免得等下画出来像是在哭一样。”</p><p>罗西南迪拧着脸抗拒着多弗朗明哥为他上妆，而对方就像没看到似的，痒痒的毛笔尖戳在他的眼下，一笔一划很快便勾出了他平时的模样。随后他又洗掉上边的颜料、沾上那梅红，从他的唇沿直画到他的脸颊。</p><p>这之后他被多弗朗明哥解掉镣铐，然而身体被线牢牢箍住，令他根本没用逃脱的可能。他给他换上他平时穿着的那套衣服，衣服上散发着洗涤剂的芳香，披上他送给他不知多少件、也不知被他烧掉多少件的鸟羽外衣。</p><p>他明明已经不是柯拉松了，多弗朗明哥却又要他扮作柯拉松的模样。罗西南迪并搞不清多弗朗明哥到底想要对他做什么，只是本能地感到厌恶。他的眼睛被黑布蒙上，多弗朗明哥用线牵着他的身子，不知道要将他带到哪去。因为路面并不平，有好几次他都差点磕绊摔倒，但都被及时地勒住了身子。</p><p>他最终感到自己被放在了一个固定的椅子上，双手被反缚在椅背后。他的双腿被拉开，各绑在了左右凳腿上。心中的不安终于扩散至了顶点。无论多弗朗明哥想要对他做什么，他很快都能得到答案。恐怕对方只是想在家族所有人面前来对他施行凌迟，以加强血之戒律在众人面前的恐惧。</p><p>他灵敏地听到多弗朗明哥在摆弄什么机械，打开了什么开关和按钮。随后他听到多弗朗明哥说道“呋呋呋，久等了”。</p><p>或许他终于要迎来早该降临的死亡，感到多弗朗明哥靠近了自己，罗西南迪放缓了呼吸。然而出乎他意料的是，降在自己身上的并不是什么冰凉的器械，而是多弗朗明哥的手。那双手从衬衫下摆摸到了他的裤腰，打开了他方才给他扣上的腰带。因为怪异感罗西南迪再度地不禁扭动身子，然而他的身子被固定在座椅上，动惮不得。</p><p>在心脏的鸣鼓之中，他感到自己的性器被握到多弗朗明哥的手中。那里自然是萎靡的，可多弗朗明哥的手却在上方缓缓地捋动了起来。他自然不可能不明白这动作其中的意味。他的私人器官被多弗朗明哥握在手中，在紧张与反感之下，就算是被他的哥哥一番动作，也并未马上丢人地做出反应。罗西南迪压抑着自己的感觉，不由骂道：“……你做什么！”</p><p>“你也不是小孩了吧，罗西。我做什么，这不是很明白吗？”</p><p>伴着多弗朗明哥的说话声，罗西南迪感到温热的呼吸喷洒至他的性器上。罗西南迪浑身被说不出的紧张感充盈，随后他便感到自己的阴茎被什么湿滑的物什舔上。他感到背上的鸡皮疙瘩一瞬起立。想到他的哥哥居然舔了他的性器，罗西南迪忍不住地想要骂出声。</p><p>光线被黑布完全遮去，他无法看到周围景象，可通过呼吸声，他可以判断这里只有他与多弗朗明哥两人。他的哥哥说要给他开宴会，特意给他一番清理，把他弄到这里，就是为了做这种事吗？怎么想都太不可理喻了。尽管多弗朗明哥本身就像是不可理喻的象征，可他那善于谋略的大脑不可能什么都没有想。</p><p>那柔软的舌头在他的性器上绕着圈，饶是他感到再多的厌恶，都可耻地从下方感到了不愿言说的快感。多弗朗明哥的舌头可以伸得很长，这点罗西南迪是知道的。那舌面略微粗糙、但柔软而灵巧的舌头一下又一下地撩拨着他的阴茎，随后他感到自己的性器猛地被含入了一个温热的地方。那是多弗朗明哥的口腔。</p><p>纵使被绑得动弹不得，他的全身几乎也在颤抖了。温热的口腔吞吐着他的阴茎，灵活的舌头刺激着那敏感的器物上的每一根神经。多弗朗明哥那富有技巧的动作，饶是再坚韧不拔的圣人也无法坚持。他感到下腹的热意，明白自己的阴茎在他哥哥的口中开始勃起。罗西南迪紧抿着唇，思索着这种时候是否要给自己施加能力，以防漏出丢人的声音被多弗朗明哥听去。</p><p>他低低地喘息着，忍不住地喊道多弗朗明哥的昵称：“多弗、快住手！你做这种事情，妈妈她……”</p><p>“住嘴，罗西，这种时候少提他们。——而且，你说过了吧，你没有我这个哥哥。”</p><p>多弗朗明哥果然对他的这句话怀恨在心。在那一夜看他的表情他就知道，对方一定气疯了，因而不可能就这样将那件事揭过。可无论他怎么否认这个恶魔是他的哥哥，他们的身上都血脉相连，诞生于同一个母胎，是无可辩驳的亲兄弟。可他的哥哥现在却在给他口交，像是要扭曲这份血缘。不伦的恐惧感侵蚀着他，令他再一次地对多弗朗明哥喊出了“停下”。</p><p>可多弗朗明哥自然是无论如何也不会听他的话的。他依然单手扶着他的阴茎，用嘴含弄，用舌尖舔舐他开始滴水的铃口。他一边舔着，一边说着“还真是不小啊，罗西”这样挑拨性的话语。罗西南迪感到面上发烫，在一片黑暗之中，感官全都集中在了听力与触觉。他听到金属扣被解开的声音，猜测是多弗朗明哥解开了自己的腰带。随后他便感到多弗朗明哥舔弄他的动作僵滞，就连呼吸也变得压抑，喉间溢出几声闷喘。</p><p>在短暂的暂停之后，多弗朗明哥再度开始对他进行舔弄。但是那口腔却变钝了，并且呼吸变得粗重，温热的鼻息喷洒在他的肌肤上。他的耳畔不时会听到几声苦闷、但又夹杂着甜腻的喘息。他的哥哥在一边舔他一边自慰，罗西南迪猜到，可是这却很难解释他的喘息中为什么会带着甜腻。他完全无法也不敢进行更多的想象。</p><p>多弗朗明哥没有当场杀死他，而是在这里给他进行了一场性爱秀。这太奇怪了。罗西南迪闷闷地喘息着，多弗朗明哥的口腔就像肠道一样温暖，灵活的舌头能将任何人带入极乐世界。快感一个个彩虹泡泡一样甘美。明明是被哥哥舔弄，却不知耻地勃起了。阴茎被多弗朗明哥舔得发涨，完全硬起，如果就这样被对方舔下去，甚至会丢人地泄在他的面前，而他自然是相当排斥这件事情的发生。</p><p>罗西南迪的肩膀颤动着，在他抵达高潮前，多弗朗明哥的嘴忽然离开了他。可他并不感到轻松，因为他不知道对方接下来还会想对他做什么。随后他感到多弗朗明哥双手压上他的肩膀，似乎是跨上了他的身体。心中除了不安就只有不安。他的阴茎再次被单手扶住了，随后，抵上了一个湿润而翕张的活穴。</p><p>罗西南迪几乎是下意识地张大了嘴，不敢置信地喊道：“多弗！”然而耳边却只有属于他哥哥惯常的笑声。那湿润的穴口含住他的性器头部，浅浅地含入又吐出，令他感到无限的折磨。罗西南迪感到自己的心脏跳得飞快，几乎要跃出喉头。他什么也看不见，无限的猜想与恐惧之中，他恍惚看到了多弗朗明哥赤身裸体骑在他身上的场景，而现实八九不离十。</p><p>他的哥哥要和他发生性关系，要和他乱伦。这太疯狂了。罗西南迪忽地猛力挣扎起来，当然是无用功。多弗朗明哥依然单手扶着他的阴茎，好整以暇地笑着。他感到对方的手摸上了他晃动的太阳穴，勾住了他眼上的黑布，随后用力一抽，便将他眼上的黑布抽落下来。</p><p>世界再度恢复了。罗西南迪极力地想要看清眼前的状况，然而突然的光线令他难以睁眼，只能看得模糊。多弗朗明哥忽然高笑一声，紧接着他便感到自己的性器猛地被湿润的穴道摩擦，被完全吞没了进去。过分的快感令他的背脊发麻，罗西南迪无法抑制地发出一声呻吟，再过分的刺激之后，他再度睁开眼，眼前的场景渐渐变得清晰，随后便感到了无限的恐慌，以至于他几乎要尖叫出声。</p><p>房间的四壁挂着无数的映像电话虫，每一个都在对着他们，将这荒诞的景象记录在案。而正对着他的墙壁上的电视，正放映着房间内的光景。他的哥哥坐在他的身上，上身是打开而不整的黑衬衣，下身赤裸，肠道完全吞没了他的阴茎。罗西南迪不住地抬起头看他哥哥的笑脸，他不知道自己现在的神情，但他一定要搞清楚对方这是在做什么。</p><p>在他张口发出第一个音节之时，他的哥哥张开口大笑道：“这份直播会通过地下电波输送到特定的频道。既然你口口声声要和我撇清关系，那我就让全世界来见证我们的结合！”</p><p>罗西南迪狠瞪多弗朗明哥：“兄弟之间是不会做这种事的！”</p><p>“可是我会。”</p><p>“——多弗，你疯了！”</p><p>“呋呋，我脑子可清楚得很，罗西。不如说，去做海军的你才是疯了吧。”多弗朗明哥笑，“这份录像将会通过地下电波传播出去，你说海军会不会拦截到这一段影像？他们失联的海兵，此时正与一名海盗做爱而露出痴态。——而你，罗西，”他说，“正插在哥哥的屁眼里。”</p><p>多弗朗明哥毫无顾忌地笑着，他抬起自己的臀部，随后又猛地坐下。过于猛烈的快感令罗西南迪不住发颤，几乎就要呻吟。不要说和女性做爱的经历，他至今就连自慰都极少做，此时被多弗朗明哥这般拨弄，有违心愿地感到彻骨的快感。他的哥哥大张着嘴舌头翻出，面上显露出极大的快乐。对方一下又一下地摆弄腰肢，吞吐着他硬挺的性器，他们中央那同样挺立的勃大性器甩着涎液在半空晃荡。而多弗朗明哥每一下动腰，罗西南迪都感到自己的心在无限地沉下。他想要捂住自己的脸，但现实并不允许。他的颜面荡然无存。身为海军却被海盗这番折辱。他被他的哥哥奸淫着，而这份景象正被无数人看着。他想要切断他和他哥哥的联系，那他的哥哥就用他讨厌的方式将他们联系起来。</p><p>他明明打定了主意在多弗朗明哥的面前不要显露出软弱的，可是当下他又觉得他的精神退化到了十多年前，还是那个跌倒了就会流泪的小鬼之时。多弗朗明哥对他做出的精神上的酷刑令他的眼眶发热，但他努力地告诉自己不能让泪水落下。他低垂着头紧咬着嘴唇，在自己的身上施下了果实的能力，好让自己可耻的呻吟不会落入多弗朗明哥的耳中。耳畔满是多弗朗明哥欢浪的呻吟。随后他的下颚被强硬地抬起，他又不得不看到多弗朗明哥的脸，对方的面上作着笑，伸着那刚刚舔过他性器的舌头舔上他抹红的嘴唇。罗西南迪紧抿着唇，抗拒对方这接吻似的举动。</p><p>“哈、啊……怎么不说话，罗西？呼、哥哥的屁股，没有让你感到舒服吗？”</p><p>湿热的壁道紧夹着他，随着每一下的抽动都蠕动着按摩着他的阴茎，快感奔腾在他的全身，要叫他随时都要抵达顶峰。罗西南迪拼命地遏制着高潮的冲动，本能告诉他不能泄在多弗朗明哥的身体里，要是射出去一切就完了。他面上发红，不知是因为被撩起的情欲还是忍耐。性器胀痛不已，而多弗朗明哥那极致的壁肉仍不遗余力地吸着他。</p><p>罗西南迪的喉间忍不住地发出呜咽，但只有他自己能听见。多弗朗明哥一边在他的身上动作着，一边用挺立的乳尖蹭他的身子，下流而不知耻。大脑几乎被射精的渴望给挤满，但偶尔想到他们做爱的景象正被公开出去，罗西南迪就拼命地压抑着自己。</p><p>他的哥哥忽然在他的身上发出一声高扬的呻吟，紧接着他便感到那一直吞吐着他的后穴紧缩，令他感到一阵窒息似的快感。那甬道紧紧地夹着他，在多弗朗明哥的呻吟中，他粉色的衬衫上被射上一道道浊白的精液。身体的任何一处感官都在被折磨着。罗西南迪苦闷地喘息，随后便感到被捂住了口鼻。他瞪大眼，只见多弗朗明哥呋呋地讥笑着看他，后穴依然紧绞着他。大脑渐渐地缺氧、无法思考，他的脸憋得通红，随后终于感到一股无法言喻的苦闷，大脑空白、紧接着他便被放开了。罗西南迪大口大口汲取着空气，察觉到下身说不出的畅快。</p><p>反应过来发生了什么，罗西南迪忽地遭到当头一击。多弗朗明哥的后穴紧夹着他仍在吐着精的阳具，将弟弟的精子尽收其中。一瞬间罗西南迪只觉得自己罪不可赦，他释放在了自己哥哥的身体之中，将他们的关系彻底扭曲。他几乎是忍不住地想要抽噎。</p><p>而在完全接纳了他的精液之后，罪魁祸首得意地捂着自己的小腹，笑道：“呋呋，罗西，你可将哥哥的肚子都射满了啊。”</p><p>多弗朗明哥说着，抬起自己的臀部，炫耀似的拉开自己的穴口。没了栓塞，浓稠而满溢的精浆从深红的肉穴之中淌出，展现给了映像电话虫、和那屏幕后的所有人。</p><p>而在这密闭的房间之中，能看到的只有多弗朗明哥得意的笑脸，还有那与他打扮相似的弟弟抖动的肩膀。</p><p>他确实是做不到全力去恨多弗朗明哥，对方毕竟是他的哥哥。只是于对方扭曲的行径，对自己和对多弗朗明哥，他都感到了无尽的悲哀。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 不喝完所有媚药无法出去的房间</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>不喝完所有媚药就无法出去的房间。<br/>PWP，对话里超多♡在乱飞</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们似乎陷入了相当麻烦的境况。</p><p>睁开眼，便看到他们正身在一个密闭的空间。四周是熟悉的垃圾处理厂的墙壁，却没有窗户，只有一扇紧闭的大门。</p><p>虽然很像，但这里明显不是基地。</p><p>罗西南迪扶着头从地上起身，若他没有记错，他刚刚明明还和唐吉诃德家族的人行驶在海上。随后忽然在海上撞见了一片光，紧接着便失去了意识。</p><p>“醒了啊，柯拉松。”</p><p>他抬起头，只见不远处摆着两张造型熟悉的沙发，多弗朗明哥正坐在其中一张上。</p><p>什么状况？罗西南迪用视线向多弗朗明哥传达去这个意思。</p><p>“呋呋呋，看来我们是进了传说中的空间啊。”</p><p>传说中的空间。</p><p>传闻行驶在新世界海上的海员们，若是突然撞见一片光，便有可能进入一片不可思议的空间。</p><p>而若是进了这个空间，想要出去便只能完成其要求，否则将被一生困于此。像恶魔果实一样，没有人可以解释这个空间到底从何而来，由谁而造。</p><p>传闻，海贼王哥尔•D•罗杰也曾进过这片空间中。一个千奇百状、而又横行霸道，不可忤逆的空间。</p><p>罗西南迪站起身，在半空画了一个手势。</p><p>读懂了他的手势，多弗朗明哥说道：“我们进的似乎是‘不喝光所有媚药就无法出去的房间’。”</p><p>哈？</p><p>听到他的话，罗西南迪忍不住瞪大眼。</p><p>他向多弗朗明哥走去。在两张对角摆放的沙发之间，有着一张深色木桌。桌上有着一条他们手臂长的布条，用血似的红字写上了这句话。</p><p>——不喝光所有媚药就无法出去的房间。</p><p>而压着这个布条的，则是一瓶瓶装有粉色液体的玻璃瓶。而每一瓶粗略估计有两百毫升。</p><p>很显然，这些液体就是上边所提到的媚药。</p><p>罗西南迪的脸色变得难看。这种要求，他显然很难接受。</p><p>他数了一数，桌上摆放的玻璃瓶共有13瓶——偏偏是奇数，而不是偶数。他们甚至不能公平地完成这份任务。这意味着他们两人有一人要多喝一瓶。</p><p>不，在畅快地喝掉之前，不如想想有没有办法可以直接从这里出去。</p><p>罗西南迪转过身，想要去确认这里的门。</p><p>“劝你还是不要费力气了。在你醒来之前我就已经确认过了，那扇门是毁不烂的。”</p><p>就连多弗朗明哥也打不破的门。听到这，罗西南迪用探寻的眼光看向多弗朗明哥。</p><p>“别担心，我会全部喝掉的。”</p><p>在他烦恼的时间里，多弗朗明哥说道。他不禁露出疑惑的神情。</p><p>“万一有什么猫腻，也要有一人保证状态，对吧，柯拉松？——更何况，我怎么能让我可爱的弟弟喝这种东西呢。”</p><p>多弗朗明哥的话令罗西南迪的眉毛忍不住跳了跳。嘴上说着似乎对他相当关照的话，实际却不知道已经对他做过多少过分的事。</p><p>但他确实是完全不想喝这种东西。</p><p>罗西南迪坐上空着的沙发，用指尖在桌上叩了叩：那就麻烦你了，多弗。</p><p>多弗朗明哥“呋呋呋”地笑着，似乎完全不为这种东西所困扰，伸出手去拿桌上的瓶子。</p><p>罗西南迪看到那纤长的手指捏住盈有粉液的瓶子，另一只手一下就扒开了栓塞，仰起头，像是喝酒一样将一瓶媚药一饮而尽。</p><p>似乎也是顾虑到若有遗漏会有其它附加条件出现，多弗朗明哥的唇边并未有液体漏出。</p><p>随后他将空瓶塞好扔至地上，又去拿第二瓶。喉结滚动，又一瓶媚药徐徐见底，被他的哥哥饮入腹中。</p><p>罗西南迪盯着多弗朗明哥，想看对方是否有受到什么影响。尽管对方并没有做出任何表示，但在喝下第三瓶之后，似乎有些不妙。</p><p>他的呼吸变得粗重，胸膛缓缓起伏。想到对方喝的是媚药，罗西南迪的心脏也不由感到了紧张而捏住了拳头。</p><p>“呋呋、这种东西可是小菜一碟。”</p><p>这么说着，多弗朗明哥又去拿第四瓶。</p><p>在他喝下第八瓶的时候，显然已经很不对了。</p><p>那张总是因为笑而张开的口中呼着灼热的吐息，他垂着头，黑衬衣下包裹的肩膀不时地颤动，似乎是在忍耐袭上的快感。</p><p>罗西南迪伸手去捉多弗朗明哥的手，没想到对方的身子却猛烈一颤。罗西南迪像被烫着似的松开了手。</p><p>“♡呼……柯拉松、”</p><p>在那紧实的七分裤下，他哥哥的股间已经明显鼓起。没想到就连肌肤上的触碰也会造成快感，听到多弗朗明哥的呻吟，罗西南迪感到耳上发热。</p><p>他用眼神示意道：要不要休息一下？</p><p>“这可不行啊，哈……时间拖得越长，这种东西的效力可是越厉害。必须得赶快开门出去。”</p><p>这么说着，多弗朗明哥又伸手去拿第九瓶。</p><p>但他现在喝的速度已经没有开始时那样地快了。想到对方现在的状态，和刚刚接触到的多弗朗明哥的肌肤的热度，罗西南迪就怎么也无法安坐。</p><p>多弗朗明哥的身子一直在细微地发颤，就连喝下一瓶媚药也要缓一缓，才能去拿下一瓶。罗西南迪看不到多弗朗明哥的眼睛，不过对方的眼中此时怕也是已经融化了。</p><p>无论怎么说，十三瓶媚药让一个人喝掉实在是过于苛刻。甚至就连水都没有。</p><p>剩下的只有三瓶了，不如就让他来喝好了。</p><p>这么想着，罗西南迪就向桌面伸出手，却被多弗朗明哥按住了手。他抬起脸，对上他的哥哥的脸。</p><p>“我说过了吧、我会全部喝完。”</p><p>罗西南迪抿了抿涂有口红的唇，用口型道：你的状态……</p><p>“只不过是媚药罢了。”</p><p>说完，多弗朗明哥就又去拿倒数第三瓶。耳畔响起饮下液体的咕啾声。此刻，在这个飘荡着焦热空气的密闭空间中，就连多弗朗明哥的吞咽声都显得淫靡。</p><p>罗西南迪忽地起身，走向门边。</p><p>还剩两瓶就解决了，等他的哥哥一喝完，他就马上打开门出去。这样，他也不用为多弗朗明哥的状况所困扰。</p><p>因为他背过了身，所以并未看到身后多弗朗明哥在喝下又一瓶后，伸舌舔过嘴唇的场景。</p><p>在第十三瓶空瓶碰在地上、发出清脆的声响时，罗西南迪将手放在了门把手上。</p><p>然而门并未打开。</p><p>他瞪大眼，大力反复拧动把手，然而门纹丝不动。明明多弗朗明哥都已经喝下了十三瓶媚药，门却依然是紧闭的状态。</p><p>怎么可能。</p><p>罗西南迪不耐地皱眉，拳头忍不住地锤在门上。得到的反馈就是反作用力的疼痛。</p><p>“打不开吗、柯拉松？”</p><p>罗西南迪转过身来，做了个“不行”的手势。</p><p>“呼……难不成是漏了其他什么条件不成。”</p><p>罗西南迪沉默着，忍不住从衣兜里拿出了烟点着。</p><p>他坐回沙发上，烟雾不断升至空中：现在怎么办。</p><p>“呋呋、这可就令人困扰了啊。”</p><p>多弗朗明哥说着，身子向后靠上沙发背。他的呼吸不稳，肩膀随着胸膛一同起伏。</p><p>“看来这些东西的劲力不小啊。”</p><p>他的手放到了红色的领带上，手指微曲，将领带的活结拉下。随后那只手有眼睛似的，一颗一颗地将扣子解开。</p><p>蜜色的肌肤敞露。皮肤被空气摩擦，多弗朗明哥的口中漏出细碎的呻吟。</p><p>细看的话，那饱满的胸膛上覆着薄薄的脂汗。很显然，多弗朗明哥此时正受着药效的煎熬。</p><p>想到多弗朗明哥的状况，就连罗西南迪也不由感到了焦躁，捏在手臂上的手心渗出了汗来。</p><p>他拿出笔，在纸上写下：我去看看这个房间里还有没有什么机关和提示。</p><p>留下这句话，他便叼着烟又站起身。然而这不过十几平方大的房间，除了两张沙发和一张实木桌外，没有任何装潢，一眼便能望见全部。</p><p>多弗朗明哥倚在沙发上。这些媚药的效果着实不小，就连他这般体型庞大的人，在喝下一瓶之后都能感到效用。更何况是十三瓶。</p><p>全身被焦热所侵袭，就算打开衣扣散热，也无济于事。只是坐在这里，就感到酥麻感一阵一阵地涌上身体，令他颤栗。</p><p>身体变得像不是自己的了，就连空气细微的擦碰，也能带来快感。而方才与罗西南迪的接触，就让他体会到了小高潮般的快感。</p><p>罗西南迪还在墙附近彷徨着。这样子状况，就算打开门、回到船上，也未必能够安然无恙。不如说，他虽不介意将自己的这副状况展现在柯拉松的面前，但若是叫孩子们看去，那可就另当别论。</p><p>“呼……哈♡”</p><p>从微微张开的唇齿间，多弗朗明哥呼出了灼热的吐息。受快感的驱使，他的左手按上了自己的另一侧胸膛。</p><p>明明没有做任何事，乳尖却已经挺立。指腹微微擦过，便袭来一股电流般的快感。</p><p>“嗯嗯～～♡”</p><p>多弗朗明哥的口中发出了一声高扬的呻吟。他看到罗西南迪的身子一瞬僵硬。</p><p>他的弟弟还是这么容易感到害羞。多弗朗明哥忍不住呋呋笑着。但是，在只有他们两人的此时此刻，他是一点也不介怀。不如说，就是只有他们两人才好。</p><p>难耐的情欲焦食着大脑。为了纾解欲望，多弗朗明哥两指夹着挺立的乳尖，单手揉捏起了自己的右侧胸肌。虽说外部是肌肉，但内里到底是脂肪，捏在手中轻易便能变形，也方便他制造更多的快感。</p><p>“哈啊、啊♡啊嗯、”</p><p>电流般的快感一阵阵地击向身体，却只让他感到更加的焦虑。背部汗黏黏的，处在热意中的身体又好似在被蚂蚁啃咬，令他不住地想要扭动。</p><p>鼓胀的阴茎被紧实的裤料紧紧地勒着，鼓出了清晰的形状。他能感到内裤早已被前端渗出的水濡湿，身体深处涌出了浪潮。</p><p>男性的欲望到底是由下体支配，只是玩弄胸膛的话，怎么也无法得到满足。</p><p>多弗朗明哥的舌头从齿间滑出，掠过嘴唇。他的手向下摸去，碰到自己的腰带。</p><p>当罗西南迪再度转过身、视界接触到多弗朗明哥时，就见到对方不知何时已将裤子完全脱下，只余领带歪斜的开敞的黑衬衣、以及那与他形影不离的羽毛大衣。</p><p>不着寸缕的双脚都搭在了沙发上，双膝折叠着双腿打开，露出高挺的阴茎与秘部。</p><p>他的后背完全依托在了松软的沙发之中。然而那外衣被他压在身下，看起来就像他整个人窝在羽毛筑成的巢穴中一般。</p><p>纵使从方才听到的声音，他就明白多弗朗明哥在做什么。只是亲眼见到，冲击性自不可相提并论。</p><p>多弗朗明哥一手揉捏着自己的胸膛，一手捋动着自己勃大的阴茎。罗西南迪不禁在心中诽谤，就算说是受媚药的影响，常人也不会在他人面前做这种事的吧。</p><p>不，他又痛苦地想到，正因为是他的哥哥，才会做出这种事。在自己的弟弟面前裸露下体、玩弄自身。甚至和自己的弟弟媾和。只是，罗西南迪完全不想要这样。</p><p>现在也是，即使忍不住地想要唾骂多弗朗明哥，但是想到他是代替了自己，才多喝下了六七瓶媚药，罗西南迪就将溢上喉头的龃龉咽回了腹中。如果他也喝下了那些媚药，搞不好现在的状况会比多弗朗明哥还要糟糕。</p><p>罗西南迪将烟头踩在地上，心下难耐地又点了一支烟。尼古丁的味道涌入鼻腔。</p><p>在这间房间内的检查自然是没有任何发现。他破不开门，也没发现端倪。就连墙壁上的每一块砖都是一样的，放在现实之中，这是不可能的事情。而这间房间精密而统一的排列，到了近乎无情的地步。</p><p>按照传闻来说，只要完成了条件，门就应该会打开才对。然而，多弗朗明哥明明喝下了所有的媚药，门却依然紧闭着。而这里甚至没有食物和水，如果门一直不打开，他们难保不会困顿而死。</p><p>就算不愿意，但眼下，这件事情应该去找多弗朗明哥商量。可他的哥哥显然已经沉浸在了情欲之中。</p><p>而他就这么一直绕着着窄小的房间打转，或是伫立在墙边，也很是奇怪。</p><p>“呼♡♡”</p><p>耳边不断响起多弗朗明哥下流的喘息声，罗西南迪感到耳上发烫。但好在被兜帽捂着，多弗朗明哥并不会发现。</p><p>他抿了抿唇，还是转身，又坐到了沙发上。他无可避免地看到多弗朗明哥，对方的面上完全没有被困在这里的不安或是什么，只有陷在情欲之中的快乐。</p><p>他的舌尖从齿间吐出，麦色的胸膛给他捏得发红。而下身那根被他捋动着的深红性器，更是整根都泛着潮湿的水光。</p><p>“哈啊啊、……嗯♡、呼……柯拉、”</p><p>从多弗朗明哥时断时续的喘息之中，他听到了他在喊他。罗西南迪不由眉头一抽。</p><p>他尽量让自己看起来不为所动，在纸上写上：多弗，如果你感到好点了我们就来商量。</p><p>写下这句话，罗西南迪就靠到了沙发背，翘起一条腿，低着头抱着双臂。看起来是在静静等着多弗朗明哥纾解欲望。</p><p>不得不说，多弗朗明哥的声音实在是令人心烦意乱，他不由在自身张开了隔音壁。这样子他就不会受到多弗朗明哥声音的影响。</p><p>接下来只要让自己看起来像是睡着了，就算他在喊自己的时候自己没有及时反应，也不会太奇怪。</p><p>多弗朗明哥的呻吟间夹杂着呋呋呋的笑声。看到这样的罗西南迪，他不禁想到他的小弟弟果然很爱害羞。</p><p>但是在此之前，他身上的欲望确实是需要纾解。不然他可确实要被逼疯了。</p><p>身体深处涌出一阵阵的情潮，就连腹内也在发热。他不由加快了捋动的动作，每一下的刺激，都会给变得易感的身体带来无上的快感。</p><p>紧接着他便感到欲望被推到了顶端。大脑像被云层挤压，无法回旋的思考被本能所占据。</p><p>“哈♡嗯啊啊♡♡啊、♡♡”</p><p>达到高潮的身体不断颤动，浊白的精液从高挺的前端喷出，溅在了自己的腹上。</p><p>多弗朗明哥呼呼喘着气，比平时还要激烈的快感令他几乎难以控制自己。然而就算这样达到了一回高潮，也远远不够。身体仍在叫嚣着饥饿。</p><p>腹下的欲潮似乎变得更深浓了。多弗朗明哥按上自己的小腹，恨不得将手捣进自己的胃里来缓解这一难以支配的焦躁。他到底不喜欢被支配的感受。</p><p>罗西南迪抱着双臂窝在沙发中，从他那规律的呼吸颤动来看，看起来像是睡着了。</p><p>多弗朗明哥吐出舌发出笑，随即右手便向下方的禁地摸去。他摸到自己布满褶皱的后穴，那处渴望着抚弄，不断地收缩着。指尖抵上穴心，毫无犹豫地一用力，便挤了进去。</p><p>“咕……”</p><p>体内被异物插入理应带来不适感，可被药效侵占的身体却只让他感到了快感。他巨大的身体抖动着，手指义无反顾地直直捅了进去。难耐感与快感交织，令多弗朗明哥大腿颤栗。</p><p>紧接着他便察觉到了自身状态的不对，理应干涩的内里竟然是一股温暖湿润。并且随着他手指的捅入，内里像是破了壳的蛋似的，有更多的水浆涌出。</p><p>多弗朗明哥方才为止都享乐其中的脸色变了。他尽管知道这种来历不明的媚药喝下去定然对身体有影响，却没想到会让他的后边也泌出水来。看来回去必须要做身体检查。</p><p>但是眼下多想也是无用。借着润滑，粗暴地完全埋进去的一根手指又被他拉出，随后又彻底捅入。后穴像是泛出了浪潮似的，一被捅开，便不断地泌出了水液来。几回下来，干涩的甬道都被他的肠液濡湿。</p><p>几回生硬的抽插令他紧夹膝盖，按捺着复杂的感受。明明才刚刚发泄没多久，前端却又有了抬头的趋势。</p><p>“哈啊啊♡嗯……哈、啊、♡这什么、咕、”</p><p>他难以忍耐地扭动腰部。穴内满溢着酥麻的瘙痒感，渴望着被更多更大的东西捅入。阳具与阴穴一同流着水，他的下身像是融化了一样，浸在盛满媚药的湖水里。</p><p>在不知不觉之中，他已然将三根手指捣入了自己的后穴。但是远远不够，只是手指还不足以满足。多弗朗明哥喘息着，一手摩挲着自己的柱根，另一只手则不断开拓着后穴。</p><p>“嗯啊、…咕、柯拉……、哈、柯拉松……”</p><p>手指已经完全被淫穴里所流出来的水给弄湿了。他的身体像是变成了一罐枫叶糖浆，随着肉穴被捅开，蜜液不断地往外溢出。甚至打湿了他的臀部。</p><p>多弗朗明哥情不自禁地喊到那与他肉体无数次交缠的另一人的名字，而对方此时也在这里。但是对方完全没有任何反应，似乎真的睡着了一般。</p><p>罗西南迪闭着眼，让自己浸在单纯而无趣的黑暗中。他一直在假寐，但在这种情况下，根本没有睡着的可能。想到在他闭上眼前在自慰的多弗朗明哥，他就无法安神。而对方现在恐怕也在这么做，他更不能睁开眼，免得映目便是那刺激性的场景。</p><p>可是忽然间他的心脏像被针尖扎了一样。因为一股对周围莫名的焦躁感，罗西南迪不由解开了隔音壁，想要探究目前的状况。</p><p>“啊啊♡罗西、哈、罗西……嗯♡♡”</p><p>罗西南迪的指尖几不可见地一抖。一解开隔音壁，闯入耳中的便是多弗朗明哥忘我的呻吟。更可恶的是居然还在喊他的名字。</p><p>耳畔迭起的是咕啾的水声，那淫靡的声响沿着空气侵入他的耳蜗，令罗西南迪感到心脏加速。</p><p>只是听到声音，身体就涌起了一股异样的感受。罗西南迪皱起眉头，想要再一次地张开隔音壁。</p><p>“呋呋、罗西，你醒着吧？”</p><p>罗西南迪心下一跳，被多弗朗明哥直接点名，他怎样也不能再装作什么事也没有。他缓缓抬起头来，随即便因眼前的场景睁大了眼。</p><p>多弗朗明哥的双腿依然打开在沙发上，下体赤裸地对着他敞开。他的衣衫与领带凌乱，这自不用说，而下身看起来也是杂乱不堪。最令他惊愕的，则是他竟然将自己的整只手掌都塞入了后穴之中，不遗余力地抽插着以满足自身。</p><p>“咕♡♡嗯嗯～～♡”</p><p>就在罗西南迪的注视下，多弗朗明哥忽然发出了高扬的呻吟。紧接着那高挺的阴茎抖动着吐出了一股股的精液来，将本来就狼藉的腹部弄得更加糟糕。</p><p>他的脸好像融化了似的，额上沁着细密的汗珠，那张开的嘴仿佛看不清轮廓，舌头从内吐出，因为高潮过后而不断地抽动喘息。罗西南迪感到身上涌出一股热意，他微微垂下眼睑，打了个手势问到：怎么样了？</p><p>“不够、哈啊……完全不够啊。”</p><p>多弗朗明哥就连话尾也带着甜腻，似乎已经完全被欲望所支配。就在罗西南迪沉默不言间，他又继续说道：“——帮我、罗西。”</p><p>如果是作为唐吉诃德家族的少主发出的命令，他必须要去执行。但是，现在是多弗朗明哥出于私人希望而发出的要求。</p><p>罗西南迪倾身在桌面上的纸又简单地写下一句话，抬头对上多弗朗明哥的眼睛，将纸在他眼前展开：</p><p>多弗，如果你感到好点了我们就来商量</p><p>我不想做</p><p>然而下一刻，他便感到身子被牵拉着向前。罗西南迪的膝盖碰在桌缘，差点绊倒，即刻间他便身不由己地被移动到了多弗朗明哥的身前。为了防止摔倒，他的一只手撑在了多弗朗明哥颈侧的沙发背。</p><p>多弗朗明哥抬头望着他，呋呋呋地笑着。</p><p>“你知道你没有拒绝我的权力吧？哈、……不过，你若是不想做，我也不强求。不过，还是得麻烦你帮帮我啊，柯拉松。”</p><p>这么说着，在他难看的脸色中，罗西南迪便感到自己的左臂不受控制地拉下，随后多弗朗明哥并起双腿，夹住了他的手。</p><p>罗西南迪看到那才刚发泄过的阴茎又已经抬头了。而多弗朗明哥肌肉紧实的大腿夹着他的手臂，双手拉过他的肩膀去咬他涂着口红的薄唇。</p><p>纵使再不愿意，他也没办法反抗多弗朗明哥。对方像是完全没有注意到他的表情似的，呼吸灼热的嘴唇亲上了他的。就在他们唇齿相接的时间，多弗朗明哥缓缓动起了腰。</p><p>柔嫩的大腿内侧被布料刮擦，多弗朗明哥的齿间溢出吐息。紧接着那灵活的舌分开他的齿列，侵入口腔，扫荡着他的气息。</p><p>他的眼睛张开着。五感健在，被迫接受着多弗朗明哥对他感官上的奸淫。随后多弗朗明哥放开他的唇，低下头来专心奸淫他的手臂。</p><p>“嗯、哈啊♡好舒服、罗西♡呋呋、……啊♡♡”</p><p>他的大腿夹着他，隔着浅粉的长袖借着他的手臂满足自己。偶尔碰到的多弗朗明哥的肌肤炽热。罗西南迪的太阳穴不由突突地跃动，就想要说出不干净的话来，但想到自己的身份，还是忍住了。</p><p>可是，这样的状况比直接的做爱更让人难以忍受。</p><p>他的嘴唇紧抿着，用右手去碰多弗朗明哥的肩膀——他发现他的右手可以动了。</p><p>多弗朗明哥抬起头来看他，罗西南迪用唇型说道：我做。</p><p>多弗朗明哥露出胜利的笑容来，他早知道会有这样的结果。罗西南迪不住咬牙，对方根本就没有给他选择的余地。</p><p>但是，他只是又要做平时就在做的事情罢了。而且，说实在的多弗朗明哥会陷入这样狂乱的状态，有很大一半是因为他一瓶媚药都没喝。他确实也应该承担相应的责任。</p><p>双手都得到了自由，罗西南迪动手去解自己的腰带。在他身前的多弗朗明哥不时地一颤，呼出腻人的喘息。那巨大的阴茎几乎贴到了腹上，而下身的穴口更是因为他自己刚刚的一番玩弄而合不上，肉红一览无余。</p><p>罗西南迪掏出自己的阴茎，不由感到难堪。</p><p>如果他一点反应都没有倒还好说，可他也早已在多弗朗明哥的撩拨与刺激下勃起了。刚刚掏出的阴茎便已经是偾张的状态，被多弗朗明哥看在眼中。他看到他哥哥的脸上笑容玩味而又得意。</p><p>毕竟，见到了这样的多弗朗明哥，还能没有任何反应的就只能是阳痿。就连圣人也不可能禁得住他的哥哥的撩拨。罗西南迪瘪了瘪嘴，扶着他勃起的阴茎俯身，抵上了他哥哥流水的肉穴。</p><p>“哈……♡进来，罗西。”</p><p>刚刚接触到，那处便饥饿地啜吻着他的阴茎头部。没有与对方周旋的打算，罗西南迪一挺腰，便直接插了进去。</p><p>“啊呃～～♡♡”</p><p>因为他的贯穿，多弗朗明哥的身子后仰，喉间漫出高昂的呻吟。</p><p>插入的过程并没有多少难度，多弗朗明哥的内里柔软而湿润。虽然对在这个就连水都没有的空间，对方究竟是如何将自己的后穴玩成这样的抱有疑虑，但罗西南迪姑且只是沉默着履行他的责任。</p><p>“哈啊啊♡♡罗西♡♡嗯♡好爽、啊啊♡♡♡”</p><p>多弗朗明哥骚浪的叫声响荡在他的耳边，比卖力的妓女带来的刺激还要多。他一插进去，多弗朗明哥就抬起了屁股迎合他的进入。湿热的内壁绞紧了他，令罗西南迪感到脑中晕晕乎乎。为了让多弗朗明哥赶紧释放，罗西南迪咬着牙开始了抽动。</p><p>“咕唔♡♡这里、嗯、哈啊♡……罗西♡♡”</p><p>随着他的抽动，多弗朗明哥的叫声就没有断过。罗西南迪按着多弗朗明哥的膝盖，向两边掰开，一下又一下地将自己的肉柱钉了进去。</p><p>“啊啊嗯♡♡……呼啊、啊♡咕啊、……这里、♡好棒、啊♡♡罗西……哈啊啊啊♡♡”</p><p>随着他每一次的向外抽动，多弗朗明哥的肉穴都不舍似的紧吸着他的阴茎。在他又一次地向内挺入之时，便又缠上他的肉柱。罗西南迪的额上渗出脂汗，明明他并没有喝下一瓶媚药，然而和多弗朗明哥紧密相连，却让他觉得仿佛媚药透过相连的皮肤渗入了他身体似的。</p><p>结合处不断传出淫靡的水声，混合着多弗朗明哥黏腻的呻吟，令空气越发灼热。</p><p>“啊啊又、嗯♡变大了♡嗯嗯♡♡罗西、……呼啊、哥哥的屁眼、哈♡就这么棒吗♡♡”</p><p>罗西南迪忍不住地额上弹跳，紧接着便表达不满似的抽出自己的阴茎，又狠狠地捣了进去。因为过于大力的撞击，臀部与胯间甚至响起了拍击声。</p><p>“咕噫♡♡啊、啊♡♡♡啊啊啊肚子要♡♡嗯呼、那里♡♡太大力了罗西♡♡啊啊～～♡♡用力、呼♡♡咕啊♡♡”</p><p>他把多弗朗明哥的腿掰得极开，而那柔韧的双腿任着他掰到最大的角度，泄愤似的一下又一下操弄对方的肉穴。</p><p>多弗朗明哥好似把他的名字当作了淫语，呻吟之中频繁地夹着他的名字。对方的背整个都窝在了由鸟羽织成的巢穴中，臀部抬起，以方便他的进入。结合处传来的快感要令大脑烧化，脑中一团欲望的泥浆，要使他失去思考。</p><p>多弗朗明哥快乐地大笑着，被情欲支配的全身得到了纾解。无论自己如何玩弄自己，都比不上和对方的结合更要快乐。无上的快感逡巡在四肢，要令他整个融化。</p><p>他的弟弟尺寸不薄的阴茎翻弄着他的后穴，每一下的顶入都像内脏被翻搅。疼痛似的啃咬着全身的快感此时更是发疼，多弗朗明哥的肌肉打着颤，脚尖蜷缩。</p><p>“嗯嗯♡♡啊♡♡♡罗西♡♡♡啊啊啊♡♡♡啊♡♡”</p><p>在近乎尖叫的呻吟之中，他又一次地达到了高潮，全身的肌肉都紧张的收紧。在一片斑斓的模糊视界之中，他看到罗西南迪的脸皱起。紧接着便有一股股热液注入了他的身体。</p><p>罗西南迪楔在他的身体里，喉间闷闷地振动着。高潮的快感要令他忘却自我，泡沫似的化开。多弗朗明哥搂着他的肩膀，依着高潮的余韵发出绵长的喘息。</p><p>“哈啊啊……♡♡、呼……♡”</p><p>罗西南迪微张的口中吐息，眼神迷糊地看着身下的男人，对方的墨镜依然好好地挂在脸上，翻出的舌头旁满是流出的涎液。</p><p>对方收紧了手臂，靠上他的耳际，用着那性感得要命的磁性声音道：</p><p>“不够、罗西……♡还不够、……哈啊♡你可要陪我到药效过了为止啊。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>－</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在明亮的房间之中，两具肉体交织。</p><p>沙发给压得翻倒，两人狼狈地滚在地上，不管不顾。罗西南迪拎着他哥哥的一条腿，喘气着操干躺在地上的哥哥。</p><p>他们两人的身体均是汗涔涔的。从开始起已经过了多久了呢，在这具空气浑浊的房间，甚至没有时间的概念。因为一直以来的性爱，理智和时间都一起模糊了。可是罗西南迪恍惚辨得，他们至少已经做了十多回了，而多弗朗明哥高潮的次数则更是夸张。对方的身上满是黏着的精斑，自己射的、或者是他的，脏乱不堪，但那张脸上依然是明亮而艳魅的快乐。</p><p>因为一直以来的操弄，罗西南迪只感到口干舌燥，可被摩擦得发疼的下体依然被迫硬挺充血。多弗朗明哥却浑然不察似的，热情地邀请着他。他喝下的媚药好似全变成了淫液，从阴茎和后穴源源不断地淌出。</p><p>有那么一瞬间，罗西南迪甚至恨多弗朗明哥将媚药全喝了。如果早知最终会变成这种状况，不如他们均分。</p><p>偶尔找回思考的脑中，有想到应该要去确认一下门是否开了。然而他的哥哥却一直缠着他，不让他有一丝脱离的机会。</p><p>媚药的效用已经不似初时那般穷凶极恶，而是作为了情欲的调剂，令他在这份性爱中如鱼得水。</p><p>罗西南迪确实是好好地检查了房间，可他绝没有想到，自己在他醒来之前就藏了一瓶媚药在沙发坐垫中。而他将外壳又完美地缝上，除非将棉花剖开，否则绝不可能发现。</p><p>面对总是在性爱中拘谨的他的弟弟，这是尽情享用他的好时机。在这个只有他们二人、无人来打扰，而他又因为责任感而无法拒绝他的时间里，尽情地耽溺于欢愉之中。</p><p>“呋呋、……罗西♡哈、啊……♡”</p><p>多弗朗明哥的双腿缠在罗西南迪的腰上，让对方只能陪着他来尽这一场荒唐事。闭上又张开的齿间连着黏丝，他张开口，呼吸间满是快乐的吐息。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 尸骨藏在椅子下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>怀孕/死胎要素，罗唐/柯唐，还有德三角要素……<br/>捏造的世界线<br/>小唐有子宫，身体结构是Omega的身体结构←没有人体的逻辑，请小心不要在意</p><p>请确认可以接受以上预警再往下拉</p><p>虽然没写完，实在是觉得好难写所以算了( 写到哪放到哪了</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>对多弗朗明哥的浪荡成性，罗早有耳闻。</p><p>尽管这事并未摆在台面上，但也并非什么秘密，只要在地下世界稍作打听，便会知道天夜叉多弗朗明哥四处流连，男女通吃，荤素不忌。这件事在海上并不稀奇，四皇之一的夏洛特•玲玲育有85名子嗣、43名丈夫。据他了解，多弗朗明哥也和不计其数的人做过爱，尽管他从不和任何人确立关系，只是单纯地在游乐场享乐。</p><p>因而当多弗朗明哥来找他时，他并不感到意外。若多弗朗明哥要物色对象，那他麾下的海盗必然是首选。他们对多弗朗明哥死心塌地地仿佛一条狗，但也就只是他的狗，为他满足性欲，任他为非作歹。</p><p>而现在，他也来确认他的忠诚。当然，并不是说要向对方宣誓忠诚，就要交付自己的身子，他自然有拒绝的权力。多弗朗明哥的衬衣开敞着，曲腰俯视他，罗稍稍抬头，便见到衬衣深处的阴影下，有着星星点点的尚未消退的吻痕。</p><p>这是他时隔十多年第一次见到多弗朗明哥，尽管在自米尼恩岛以来的日日夜夜，他没有一刻忘记过多弗朗明哥，就像他没有一刻忘记过柯拉先生，一直都在关注着对方的动态。可实际见到，他还是不由感到意外。</p><p>似乎是刻意对他做出邀请，多弗朗明哥的周身飘荡着一股放荡而淫靡的气息，捉摸不透地扬起的笑容恍若蛊惑。相较于从前，对方的腿极开，就算是走起路来也是这般，好似因为后边玩得太多而合不拢了。从前对方尽管同样狂妄，可并不像现在这样不加遮拦，或许是因为得了势，终于不需要再隐瞒自己的本性。</p><p>可是他需要。他的计划仍在进行中，尚未抵达实行的那一日。他要更多地了解多弗朗明哥，更多地思考对策，好有朝一日，将多弗朗明哥拉下马，无论如何他也不会让多弗朗明哥一直笑下去。</p><p>因而当多弗朗明哥邀请他之时，他答应了，这是探究多弗朗明哥身体的好机会，他并不担心自己的心机会暴露，因为他同样地精于掩藏和谎言，就像对方擅长的那样。</p><p>他成为了多弗朗明哥的床伴。在十年前罗绝对无法想到，自己会和多弗朗明哥产生这样的关系。尽管他曾经打从心底地尊敬他，在他举目无亲的时刻，只有多弗朗明哥将他当人。他就连恨他也无法尽全力，可他又是一整颗心都在恨他。他害死了柯拉先生，唯有这点绝对无法原谅。若是没有柯拉先生，他便永远无法从自己恨意的枷锁中解脱，无法认清多弗朗明哥的真面目。若是没有柯拉先生，他现在定是成为多弗朗明哥手下的海贼或是亡灵。</p><p>可他仍未被从恨意这种情绪之中解放出来，柯拉先生的死给了他全新的恨与迷茫。尽管如此，是的，柯拉先生是他真正的恩人。</p><p>若说在这场虚与委蛇之中，有一点令罗无法理解的便是多弗朗明哥经常地找他。在传闻中，对方和任何人都是几朝即散，从不会产生长久的关系。这令他感到了困扰，因而他直接地便将这个疑问告诉了多弗朗明哥，关于他的传闻。</p><p>多弗朗明哥愉快地看着他，笑道，你和他们不一样，罗。我会将你培养成我的红心，我的左右手，你会在我这里获得最高的地位。</p><p>将我培养成你的红心，然后来捅你的屁眼吗？说这话的时候，罗被多弗朗明哥握着赤裸的小臂，而他的手腕都已经没入了多弗朗明哥的体内。出于体型的差距，他们并不总是直接地做爱，而是会用各种各样的道具来得到满足。多弗朗明哥的下半身一丝不挂，双腿大开着，令罗低头便可以瞧见他下身的全貌，那深邃而湿濡的甬道吞入了他的拳头。</p><p>纵然有着这般体型的差距，也并非一下就能将他的手整条纳进。多弗朗明哥的双腿随着他的挤入微微颤动，可似乎并不担心他会生起歹念、捣烂他的内脏，他呋呋笑着，视线注视着他，眼镜后的眼睛捕捉着他面上一丝一毫的反应。和主人坚实的胸膛不一样，多弗朗明哥的内里火热而柔软，随着他的每一下动作蠕动着吮吸他的手。罗挂着轻佻的笑容，做出最自然的表情，撑开手掌按压多弗朗明哥的内壁，于是他便听到多弗朗明哥毫不遮掩的呻吟。</p><p>罗近距离看到多弗朗明哥的脸。太像了。明明是全然相反的两个人，那金色的头发、那眉骨，全都与柯拉先生如出一辙。他们毕竟共享着同一份血脉，光是这点就令他感到嫉妒不已。害死柯拉先生的家伙是柯拉先生最亲密的血亲，并且是柯拉先生尚未完成的遗愿。而他，被柯拉先生救活的小鬼，除了走在柯拉先生未能完成的路外，甚至无法抓住柯拉先生的存在。罗在心底感到了怒意，他想要捣坏他的身体、从内里将他破坏，可现在的他并做不到。手臂能进到的地方远比阳具更深，罗丝毫不顾念多弗朗明哥的身子，品行恶劣地将自己的手臂捅进深处，于是多弗朗明哥的呻吟也跟着颤动。他看到对方就连小腿都绷紧了。</p><p>然而很快他便不能再进到更深的地方去了，有什么触感发硬的地方挡住了他的去向。他对人体了若指掌，因而这一状况令他不由感到了困惑。罗伸出食中两指，用指腹触摸那硬实的壁垒，他听到多弗朗明哥的呻吟变得干涩，似乎触摸这里切实地让对方感受到了某种异于快感的存在。罗在口中轻轻地念了什么，随即多弗朗明哥的腹下便出现了一个豁口。</p><p>多弗朗明哥用腿夹住了他的身子，似乎是在警告他，可罗却仿佛浑然不察。他端详出现在手上的器官，毫无疑问，那是一个子宫，这一发现令罗忍不住地瞪大了眼。多弗朗明哥有子宫，这是他完全没有想到的事。他想到先前自己无数次地直接射在了对方的体内，不由感到胆战心惊。随即他的担忧便消失了。这是一颗死子宫，它确实是仍在多弗朗明哥的体内，吸收着他的血液，可它已不具备生育的功能。</p><p>你怀过，罗判断道。他看到多弗朗明哥的额上一瞬间浮现出青筋，随即又消失在了皮肤之下。多弗朗明哥挂着那迷惑人的笑容，对他笑道，呋呋呋，被你发现了啊，罗。</p><p>你是什么时候怀的，是在我离开的期间吗，罗不动声色地将那颗死亡的子宫塞回多弗朗明哥的体内，问到对方，然而却只得到了“我可不记得”这样毫无意义的回复。他欺近多弗朗明哥的身子，按压那方才还是空缺的小腹，长着这么一颗东西，还到处和人做爱，多弗朗明哥，我以前没发现你是这样不爱惜自己的身体。</p><p>少来了，罗。你早就看出来我已经不能再怀孕了，既然如此，我想和谁做爱都无所谓。多弗朗明哥呼呼地笑道，怎么，你不好奇我怀的是谁的吗？</p><p>我问了你你会告诉我吗？</p><p>多弗朗明哥的眉头忍不住地一跳，当然不，他回答。他当然不会把这件事告诉任何人，就连他最信赖的家人们，他也没有告诉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>多弗朗明哥更加频繁地喊他，到了要让他不耐烦的程度。有的时候他回应他，而很多时候，他会以有事处理为由，坐在椅子上，隔着电话虫听多弗朗明哥在那头独自喘息。他确实地感受到了对方的索求和肉体上的放荡无度，好像不做爱，就无法活下去。</p><p>光从他曾经对多弗朗明哥死心塌地的那段时光来看，他完全无法想象现今的模样。他现在恨他，纵使不愿承认，可他尊敬过他。从前的多弗朗明哥总是穿着正规的西装，打着领带，扣子扣到第二颗，谈吐严谨而有风度。然而他现在仿佛成了彻头彻尾的荡妇，见到男人便能骑上去。多弗朗明哥变得比从前还要糟糕，而柯拉先生死在了这样的家伙手上，光是想到这点他就忍不住地感到了可怜，无论是对柯拉先生、还是对自己。</p><p>可他必须要忍耐，直到彻底夺取多弗朗明哥的信任，抓到他的软肋，击溃他。无论多弗朗明哥表现得再怎么放浪，他也知道多弗朗明哥是个心思缜密的人。在此之前他不能显露出过多的愤怒与情绪，会被多弗朗明哥发现的。</p><p>他依然陪多弗朗明哥做爱，他摸遍他身体的每一寸肌肤，探索了他身体的每一处。他的手流连过他的胸膛，像是侩子手的手术刀，多弗朗明哥却仰着脖颈露出快乐的神色来。他在心中每喊一遍柯拉先生，便感到痛苦更深一分，可他却看到多弗朗明哥的快乐，不由感到切齿的恨意。无论他碰哪里，多弗朗明哥的神色都总是快乐，可唯有他按压那应是子宫的位置之时，他会捕捉到多弗朗明哥一瞬爆出的青筋。因而他喜欢那里、喜欢按压他的软肋，他的敏感之处。每每被他或从内或从外地玩弄子宫，多弗朗明哥总会咬着牙骂他小混蛋，却并未明令禁止他恶作剧似的行为。罗不难判断，那颗子宫里曾经有过的东西，是对多弗朗明哥来说相当重要的存在。然而，像多弗朗明哥这样的恶魔，罗怎样也无法想象他会有珍重的事物。</p><p>但他早该想到。他已经离开了十三年了，像多弗朗明哥这样的现实主义者，他凭什么坚信自己会回到他的身边、为他留着红心之位？为了长生不老、为了永生不死？</p><p>当他在王宫顶上见到多弗朗明哥那与床上如出一辙的怒不可遏，顷刻之间，他明白了，一直以来多弗朗明哥在床上表现出的一瞬失控。</p><p> </p><p>罗西南迪永远不会知道，他死的时候，走的是两条生命。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>后边就是说唐在柯带着罗走的时候肚子里怀了柯的，柯不知道。杀了柯后，唐因为心绪起伏过大流产，裤子被血浸透，唐用线线果实的能力把六个月大的胎儿从身体里拉了出来，胎儿已初成人形<br/>并且自此之后再不能怀孕</p><p> </p><p>……也太难写了，尤其最近脑感好差T T 所以不写了……虽然离结尾也没差多少了</p><p> </p><p>－</p><p>但是写了两句察觉到小唐坏掉的子宫是因为柯的罗和唐的台词↓<br/>——你这辈子不可能生下他的孩子！柯拉先生的种子永不会在你恶毒的子宫发芽。<br/>——那你以为你又能从他那里继承什么，别再白日做梦了！罗。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>